Where My Demons Hide
by Paulina Ann
Summary: F/20 J/19 "Taken" series. Follows "Survival Instincts." It's summer time and the trio are working for ORT and Joe contemplates taking a serious step with Vanessa. But as Joe tries to help a friend the boys find their lives are also in danger. Now they are pulled into a life and death struggle when the Assassins decide enough is enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Where My Demons Hide**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Summary:** F/20 J/19 "Taken" series. Follows "Survival Instincts." It's summer time and the trio are working for ORT and Joe contemplates taking a serious step with Vanessa. But as Joe tries to help a friend the boys find their lives are also in danger. Now they are pulled into a life and death struggle when the Assassins decide enough is enough.

 **Author's Notes:** This is NOT a songfic. At least I don't think it is because I had the idea first and then thought how the song went so well with it. The title IS inspired by the song though. If you want to listen to the song go to youtube and search for 'demons by imagine dragons.' Go with the one by ImagineDragonsVEVO channel, it'll be the official one. You can also Google the lyrics for the song as well.

* * *

 **Series List (just the teenage fics listed below):**

Taken  
Recovery  
Retribution  
Wild Pitch  
Undercover Trouble: Covert Contention (yeah, little bit wordy there)  
For Who You Are  
Mission Parameters  
Debts  
Survival Instincts  
Where My Demons Hide

* * *

.*.

 **Chapter One**

"So it's been two months since we last spoke," Dr. Thomas Childers said as he adjusted his reading glasses and peered over them.

Joe smiled at him. His leg was bouncing but it wasn't out of pent up frustration or anger. This time is was just a way to release a little energy. "No death or destruction on this last assignment."

Childers smiled back as he propped his elbows on the armrests of the dark leather wingback chair that seemed standard for any self-respecting psychiatrist. "You seem remarkably happy."

Joe's smile didn't dim. "I guess I am." When Childers didn't answer, Joe chuckled knowing the doctor wanted him to elaborate. As he reflected, his smile faded. "I know I killed someone just three months ago and I'm not trivializing that. Really, I'm not." He drew in a deep breath and let it out. "There wasn't another option and that choice was the only one I could make. But you know that. We've already talked about it." He looked at Childers and waited.

Reaching up, Childers removed his reading glasses and carefully folded them and placed them on a small side table. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty about this, Joe. I'm just trying to determine if your state of mind about the incident has changed. There is nothing in any of the reports I've read that indicated you acted inappropriately." Childers folded his hands in his lap. "But you still haven't told me _why_ you're happy."

Joe smiled shyly and looked down at the patterned rug on the floor. "Vanessa."

.**********.

Later that afternoon, Joe stood in the doorway of ORT's Cyber Surety Division and stared at the profile of his girlfriend in the muted lighting as she talked into her headset and typed on her keyboard. _Vanessa is beautiful_ , he thought as he placed his shoulder against the door frame and continued to stare. She had worn her hair down and pulled over her shoulder the way he liked it. _God, how I've missed her._

The brothers had been on a mission for a month. They had left on assignment almost immediately after the end of the spring semester. Thankfully, it had just been an uncover operation to gain information. In a way, it was kind of embarrassing as it was information gathering and it would have seemed more appropriate for Vanessa to have gone. However, the mogul owner of the small jet construction company had four daughters between the ages of seventeen and twenty-two and they were all currently unattached and in the mood to party. All it took was going to the same restaurants and coffee shops as the girls in order to strike up a conversation. It didn't take long for the two handsome young men to get asked to attend some of the loud and boisterous parties the girls threw at the family mansion. Then the two of them tag teamed to get the needed information from secure paper files in the house. Thankfully, the father was not as security conscious as Joe's assignment in Chesapeake.

A sound drew Joe's thoughts back to Vanessa as she took off her headset and laid it to the side. It was his cue to move.

"Are you free to take a break," he said softly as he stood behind her chair. _Bad decision_ , he thought belatedly as the roller hit his foot and the back of the chair pressed sharply into his abdomen taking his breath and giving him a moment's pause about that extra cheeseburger he had at lunch.

"Joe!" Vanessa squealed as she hopped up from the chair and rushed around it to fling herself into his arms causing him to take a quick step back. "When did you get back?" she asked in a rush as she continued to hold him.

Pushing back slightly so he could see her face, he explained. "We got in last night. I had a couple of meetings earlier and I just finished my debrief." He looked around and saw the office was still mostly empty. "I thought maybe I could steal you away long enough to get a soda in the break room."

A quick grab of the hand and Vanessa was pulling him from the room. "Let's go!"

Joe laughed as he followed along behind her.

.**********.

After talking for a bit, Vanessa took his soda and sat it to the side and then took his face in her hands and moved it from side to side and then when she was apparently satisfied, she stopped.

"What ARE you doing?" Joe asked with a laugh as he picked up his soda and took a drink.

"Checking for hickies," she said with an answering smile.

Joe choked and coughed as he had swallowed wrong. He gratefully took the napkin offered by a giggling Vanessa. "I think some came out my nose," Joe said in a raspy voice as he wiped his face and coughed a little more. "Couldn't you have waited until after I swallowed?"

Vanessa leaned back on the break room couch and crossed her arms. "What? And miss your honest reaction to my question?"

"Well, there's no hicky and I'm happy to say it. Thankfully, the girls actually seemed to prefer brunettes for some unfathomable reason," he said with a smile. "Callie will be glad to know that GQ Sexy managed to avoid lip-locking as well."

Vanessa laughed some more. "You're never going to let him live that down are you?"

"No way. It's too much fun but I know I have to save it for critical moments or it will lose its power," Joe responded in a solemn tone.

Vanessa leaned forward and stared into his eyes. "Well, you certainly seem more than okay."

Not breaking her gaze, he said, "When I'm with you - definitely."

Vanessa blushed and sat back.

"Dinner tonight?" Joe asked.

"Name the time and I'll be ready."

"Six o'clock?"

"I'll be waiting on the porch," she said as stood.

"I'll walk you back, then I'm meeting Frank to catch the train," Joe said as he placed his can in the recycling. It was good to be home and great to be back with Vanessa.

.**********.

The sounds of the train hummed as the train reached full speed and the summer sunshine created flickering lights as the train moved past trees and buildings.

"So," Frank said as he stretched his long legs out and crossed them at the ankles under the seat facing him. "You seem to have something on your mind."

Joe sat on the seat across from his brother but over to the side. Both of them had the urge to stretch out their legs but they also wanted to talk. However, Joe had stretched his legs out and then brought them back in and leaned forward only to stretch them back out.

Frank chuckled and Joe pulled his legs in again and this time leaned forward slightly. "I'm going to ask mom for the rings."

Frank stared at him for a moment. "You want to get Grandma and Grandpa Blakeley's rings?"

Laura's parents had died in a car accident when Joe was nine and Frank was ten. The Blakeleys had left their wedding rings to Joe. Laura was to keep them until he turned eighteen.

Joe nodded. "I wanted to get them cleaned."

"You're going to ask Vanessa to marry you?" Frank asked slowly.

Joe leaned back frowning. "Wow, bro. Don't get too excited."

Frank shook his head. "It's just. Well. Okay. Congratulations, Joe."

Joe crossed his arms. "Which argument are you going to use? The 'you're a little young' argument or the 'you're still in therapy' one?"

Frank leaned forward and pointed at Joe as he said, "THAT was totally unfair. I would never use your therapy against you."

"Ah, then the 'you're too young' is what you're going for."

Frank leaned back, looking tired. "Joe, I'm not meaning to argue about anything. I just wasn't expecting to hear this on a train ride from ORT to home." His facial expression softened. "Listen, I'm really happy for you. You know I love Vanessa." He smiled. "I guess I always expected to get married first."

Joe broke into a large smile. "I thought you would too, but you are moving at sloth speed."

"Callie and I are just twenty. We just wanted to wait a while," Frank said. "What has made you decide now is the time?"

Joe's focus turned to the scenery passing by the window. "Life's too short to wait when you know what you want." He paused and looked back at Frank. "And please don't read into that. I'm not expecting to die. It's just that I've already cut things close a lot of times and I know that I want to be with her." He tilted his head to the side. "So why wait?"

Frank gave a soft snort and then grinned. "Can I ask who the best man will be?"

Joe laughed and settled more comfortably into the seat. "Let's get the rings cleaned first." He was relieved that Frank had shifted to a much more accepting tone but now that he had told Frank he needed to make sure of something. "Um, don't tell Callie, okay?"

Eyes widening in surprise, Frank responded, "I'd never tell Callie unless you said I could. This will only be told by you… to anyone," he added.

Joe relaxed further. "I didn't think you would but I know you've big on not keeping secrets from her now."

"I was _never_ big on keeping secrets from her, but I understand what you meant." Frank smiled widely, "But I think she'll forgive me for this one."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." This time Joe smiled broadly back. "But it might get her thinking about your future together." When Frank didn't rise to the bait, Joe looked at him curiously. Obviously his brother had already given the thought of marriage to Callie some thought himself. _Maybe I won't be the first one married_. He smiled even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Note:** Super short chapter. Sorry for that. But the story demanded a break where it did. :) BUT if I'll post a bonus chapter when I get 10 reviews whether for this chapter or a combination of this chapter and last chapter. :) I don't usually do that kind of thing but I thought it might get a few extra reviews. LOL Whether I get 10 or not, another chapter will be out Wednesday. :-)

And while it is short, it is one of my favorite chapters. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _The next evening…_

Laura Hardy laughed cheerfully as she picked up her dish and moved to the sink. "I know. Who would have thought your Aunt Gertrude would want to go zip lining? And to think she made it all the way through the course and then fell down the steps leaving." Laura shook her head as she scraped some crumbs from her plate into the trash before placing the plate in the sink.

"But she's okay?" Frank asked.

"Oh, she's fine. It was just a sprain. She said to tell you boys hello." Laura moved from the sink to make room for Joe who had brought his plate over.

"Just put everything in the sink, I'll take care of it later," she said with the wave of her hand. "I've missed you boys too much to stay in here. Yesterday was such a busy day and I've hardly seen you today so I want to know as much as you can tell me and then tell me what you're up to next." She turned and leaned her hips against the counter and looked at her husband. "In fact, I'm sure you're father will be more than willing to help me with the dishes later."

"Depends on if I get a reward," Fenton said with a laugh and a wink in his wife's direction.

Frank pushed back his chair loudly and quickly. "I think that's our cue to move on into the living room."

Laughter followed as the remaining dishes were placed in the sink. Laura took a moment to run some hot water and squirt some dish soap so the lasagna could start soaking off the dark blue and white flower printed dishes.

They had just seated themselves when Joe cleared his throat. "Um, there's something I'd like to talk about first."

Laura seated herself beside Fenton on the couch and patted his leg as she leaned into his side. "Whatever you want to talk about is fine with me," she said with a smile.

Now that the moment was here, Joe was feeling nervous and wiped sweaty palms on his pants. He cut a nervous glance to his brother who gave him an encouraging nod. "I'm thinking of proposing to Vanessa and would like to get Grandma and Grandpa Blakeley's rings cleaned."

Joe watched as his mother blinked several times and then glanced to his father as she straightened up a little. "Why, that's… wonderful," she said as she smiled.

Joe sighed and looked to his father who had a similar smile on his face. It was one that didn't quite reach the eyes. "She's a wonderful girl, Joe."

Laura turned to Frank. "You already knew?"

"Joe told me yesterday on the train on the way back to Bayport."

"Yeah, your response is just as underwhelming as his was. No-" he said when his mother went to speak. "Let me just go ahead and say this. I'm not in a funk. I'm not doing it rashly." His gaze locked with his mother's. "I love her and I know she loves me no matter how messed up I am."

"Joe we never said-" Fenton began only to be cut off again by Joe.

"I know you didn't, but it doesn't mean you're not thinking it. And before you can go there. I know we're young but it's not like we're eloping and getting married. It'll take some time. I know that mom was twenty and you were twenty-two when you got married and you're doing just fine," he said with a smile.

Laura stood up and Joe rose to meet her as she walked over to him. She took his hands and said, "I guess I didn't realize you had grown up so much. I love Vanessa and she's perfect for you." She drew a deep breath and said, "I have the rings upstairs in my jewelry box. Do you want them tonight?"

Joe shook his head. "Tomorrow is fine. I won't be proposing right away."

"Any idea when you will?" Frank asked curiously.

"No. I'll wait and see about the rings. They might need some work. Then I'll just wait for the right time." He turned back to his mother and hugged her. "You'll always be my first love," he whispered remembering back to his childhood and wanting to marry her. He had been quite upset to learn he couldn't because she was already married.

"And you'll always be my baby," she whispered back as she returned his hug.

When they broke apart, Joe followed her back to the couch and sat beside her sandwiching her between himself and his father. This time she leaned in to him as they talked about what had happened and what the remaining summer plans were.

.**********.

Later that night, Laura walked into her bedroom and over to her jewelry box. It was a dark mahogany with her initials inlaid in the top: LHB. Her fingers traced over the letters and then went to the front to pull out a drawer. Carefully she withdrew a small red velvet bag. She held it in her hands for a moment and then took it over to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she drew one leg up underneath her making her position more comfortable. She sat there for a minute as she remembered playing with her mother's fingers during church and the thrill she got anytime her mother let her try on her engagement ring. She smiled softly at the memories as she loosened the ribbons holding the bag closed. Taking care, she shook the three rings out. Her father and mother's wedding rings were simple white gold circles. She laid them to the side and held her mother's engagement ring in front of her. The beautiful brilliant cut diamond in the center drew your attention immediately but it was the sapphires set on either side that made the ring memorable.

"One last time," she whispered as she slipped the ring on her finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** So that 10th review just came in and so here is the reward. :-) And it's a LONG chapter too! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"We'll call you if there are any problems and when we have finished the cleaning and appraisal, Mr. Hardy," Mr. Harsham said as he took the rings from the black velvet tray on the counter.

"Thank you," Joe said with a smile.

"Do you know if the rings are the correct size?" Harsham asked as he placed the rings in a box and began labeling it.

"Um."

"Here, try on the man's ring," Harsham said as he reached for a tool under the counter.

"What do you know? A perfect fit," Joe said as he looked at the ring on his hand.

Harsham was sliding the woman's engagement ring onto the tool. "And what size does the lucky young lady wear?"

"Size? Um, yeah. I think her finger is about the size of my pinky," Joe said as Harsham frowned at him. Deciding quickly that that answer wouldn't do, he added, "I'll find out and call you?"

"That would be a good idea, Mr. Hardy. We could go ahead and resize the engagement ring now and you can have the wedding band resized once you've proposed."

Harsham held out his hand and Joe remembered he still had on his grandfather's ring. Quickly, he pulled it off and handed it to Harsham who placed it in the box with the other rings. Giving the man a lopsided grin, Joe thanked him again and headed out. He had just exited the building when his cell phone buzzed. He stopped under the shade of a tree along the sidewalk as he pulled the phone from his shorts pocket. Grinning at the name on the display, he put the phone to his ear and answered, "Hey, Cassidy! What's up buttercup?"

A strained laugh came through the phone. "I'm fine but Jacob's not."

Joe frowned. Cassidy Reston had been with him at sniper school the previous year along with Jacob Yates. Joe was still in contact with Cassidy and through her he stayed in touch with Jacob and Sam, another sniper student. "What's wrong with Jacob?"

"He's missing," she said succinctly. "Listen, this is going to take some time to explain. Can you talk now?"

Joe looked around. It was late morning and he was on a sidewalk in downtown Bayport. "Give me fifteen minutes. I'll call you back."

"Will do."

Joe pocketed his phone and headed for his mom's sedan. After popping the trunk, he grabbed his tablet, blue tooth headset, and a bag that had a notepad and pencils in it. Whatever Cassidy had to say, he was sure he'd need notes. Slamming the trunk, he set a brisk pace to a downtown park with a fountain and plenty of seating. Fixing the set on his ear, he selected Cassidy's number and dropped the phone back in his pocket when she answered.

"What's going on with Jacob?" he asked as he sat on a black wrought iron bench in the shade. The notepad was ready in a flash as he waited for Cassidy to speak.

"Jacob's been missing since May 28th. He hasn't been seen or heard from since then."

"Was he at home or working?" Joe asked as he scribbled down the date.

"He left work as usual but he never made it home. Lori didn't get a call or anything. His car was found abandoned off an exit on I-94 near Gary. No prints, nothing stolen, nothing. His phone was found in the glove compartment turned off." Cassidy waited quietly.

"Had he and Lori been having any problems?" Joe asked as he continued to make notations and turned on his tablet.

"None that I know of, he always seemed really happy in his emails. You know he and Lori moved in together about two months ago and he's been on cloud nine." Her voice grew quiet. "It just doesn't seem right. He was just moving up in his career and now something random seems to have happened."

Joe stopped pulling up the map of Chicago and picked up his pencil instead. He tapped it a couple of times. "You mentioned his career. He was part of that big SWAT operation in Chicago back in January wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he's the one that took the shot on that guy who was going to shoot the mayor. He was moved up in his unit because of it."

"You think anyone at Chicago SWAT would have a grudge against him?" Joe asked as he noted the operation on the pad.

"He never said anything to me, but Lori would be the one to ask."

Joe sighed and dropped his pencil on the notepad. "Local law enforcement and SWAT—"

"I know they're working on it. But they haven't turned up any clues. Maybe you can pull some strings with that group you're with—"

"Cassidy, it's ATF and we don't do abductions."

Cassidy was quiet for a moment and then she said, "I never pushed you on that ATF thing but we both know you're in something else and that something else might be able to get some info that SWAT can't. Come on, Joe. Jacob is my friend and he was your partner in training." She paused a moment. "I know that you haven't kept up with him as much as me but he always asks about you and he's mentioned more than once that he improved his shooting skills because you were his partner."

"Cassidy— Okay, I'll see what I can do," Joe said as he put the notepad and tablet back in the bag with the pencil. "I'll let you know if I find out anything."

"That's all I'm asking. Thanks, Joe."

"No problem. It's nice to know that you'd do this for a friend," he said with a smile that she couldn't see.

"Anytime you need me, I'm there. It's what friends do."

"I'm glad I have a friend like you," Joe said as he stood from the bench. "Talk to you later."

When he disconnected the call he wondered just what had happened to Jacob Yates.

.**********.

The next day, Joe sat with Frank and looked at information on their tablets. Agent Johnson had gotten permission for the brothers and their father, if needed, to look over the information. Chicago SWAT was looking for any help to locate their missing man and welcomed any insight that ORT under the guise of ATF could bring.

"This doesn't look random," Frank said as he scrolled through the information. "After a traffic cam two blocks from the office he's not seen on another camera. "According to his girlfriend, he should have passed the traffic cam three blocks later. So someone must have gotten to him somewhere between those two locations."

"No one along the route saw anything. No one has come forward with information," Joe said as he looked at a document on the tablet.

"The girlfriend, Lori, checks out." Frank scanned through the background on the girl. "No bills, no outstanding problems… with anyone."

"Same with Jacob," Joe said with a frustrated grunt as he leaned back. "He didn't have anyone that would want to kill him personally."

"Right," Frank said looking up from the screen.

"Right," Joe repeated. "Then let's look at the missions he was involved in." He sat forward with renewed interest. "Cassidy and I talked about a big op he was involved in. Jacob took out a guy that was going to kill the Chicago mayor back in January."

"I remember that," Frank said. "Why don't you go ahead and start looking at who was involved in that on both sides and I'll fix a list of all the ops he was in was in the last twelve months and we'll go from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Joe replied and pulled up the January operation. "Hey. Hey!" Joe said with increasing excitement. "It was a drug cartel that wanted the mayor taken out because of the crackdown he was doing on the city."

"You think it was the cartel that took him?"

"I don't know. It seems like the cartel wouldn't want to irritate SWAT and the police like this but if there's no proof that it's the cartel, then they might think that law enforcement won't get personal."

Frank continued making notes of operations. "But if the cartel wanted to make a point, then keeping this secret doesn't do anything for them."

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense. Hmmm, that's not good," Joe said as he frowned at the screen in front of him.

"What's not?" Frank asked looking up from his list.

"The Assassins. They had the hit on the mayor," Joe said as he handed his tablet to Frank and leaned back. "Do you think they'd go after Jacob for messing up their hit?"

Frank looked at the file and then at his own tablet. "The information about the Assassins is on the file obtained from the Network about Assassin operations. Chicago SWAT doesn't have this information." Frank snorted. "Agencies and their need for secrecy." He handed Joe his table back. "SWAT and the local law enforcement don't know about the Assassins but just think it was a small operation that was handling the hit on the mayor." Frank shook his head. "So very far from the truth."

"But going back to my question, do you think they'd go after Jacob for this?" Joe pulled the tablet in front of him but didn't look at it further.

Frank thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess we'll need to research them and the cartel and see what we find."

"I'll start on that." Joe picked his tablet up and started looking up intel on the cartel. He really didn't want to have anything to do with the Assassins again.

.**********.

Two hours later and the brothers sat back in their chairs.

"So, we've discounted the cartel based on what you've found. It just doesn't seem to be beneficial for them to kidnap a SWAT officer. It's not going to make them any money and all it will do is incite law enforcement in the area," Frank said as he tapped a pencil end over end on the table.

"Most of the operations he's been in have been small scale and nothing that would provoke anyone to a kidnapping," Joe said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"That leaves just one possibility based on the information we have," Frank said quietly.

"But it doesn't make sense for them either," Joe responded as he opened his eyes. "They don't make things personal. It's a business with them."

Frank shrugged. "He got in the way of their business."

"They're also called assassins for a reason. They don't abduct people," Joe retorted.

Frank looked at his tablet and pulled up the ORT database and did a search. "The intel on them says that in successful missions they kill their mark 90% of the time so in ORT or Network operations it's best to assume that is their purpose." Frank allowed the table to lay flat on the table. "It just goes to show that they occassionally do abductions."

"Are any of them recovered?" Joe asked although he thought he knew.

Frank's eyes shifted to the tablet and then back to his brother. "Not alive." He was quiet for a moment and then stood and walked around the table to put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry that we don't have any good information to share with your friend or with Chicago SWAT."

"Yeah, me too," Joe said as Frank exited the room.

.**********.

"So what do we do?" Joe asked as he met with Agent Johnson.

"Nothing but continue to look for him," Johnson said from across the conference table. "The Network also came to the same conclusion as you and Frank—"

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Joe asked in frustration as he leaned across the polished dark wood of the table. "It would have saved us a lot of time!"

"Time to do what? I've already told you they're looking for him- known Assassin hideouts, past bases. If we knew where they were now, we'd go get him." Johnson said and then leaned across the table himself. "To be honest, we were hoping that you'd come up with something else because we really don't know how to find him." Johnson leaned back. "To tell you what the Network had determined would have only biased your investigation."

"What can I tell Cassidy?" Joe asked after a moment. After all, there wasn't much he could say about that.

"Nothing. You tell her you didn't find anything." Johnson stared Joe down.

"I understand. I won't tell her anything." Joe pushed back from the table and stood. As he walked around the table toward the exit, he said, "After all, there's nothing really to tell." He exited the room and closed the door with a little more force than necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** At least a couple of HB stories had chapters that posted yesterday so I decided to wait until today. :-) Next chapter is still Saturday though. :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _Three days later…_

"Mr. Hardy?"

"Um, no, this is his son Joe. I can get him for you—"

Laughter came across the line. "No, I was looking for Mr. Joe Hardy. It's Mr. Harsham from H and H Jewelers."

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Harsham," Joe said as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced around. He could hear his mother in the kitchen. "Hold on just a moment." Joe quietly stepped out on the porch and closed the door behind him. "Sorry about that. I'm used to Joe, not Mr. Hardy."

Another chuckle. "That's no problem. I just wanted to let you know that the rings have been cleaned and appraised. Do you have the ring size for us?"

Joe put his free hand over his eyes and then dropped it to his side with a silent groan. "Um, not yet. I hope to give you the size soon. Can you hold on to the rings until I get it?"

"Certainly, Mr. Hardy. We'll wait to hear from you." Mr. Harsham disconnected.

Joe tapped the phone against his thigh as he stared out into the yard. "How am I going to get her ring size?" His mind went back to the tool the jeweler had used. He didn't need to know her ring size he just needed a ring she wore on that finger. He hurriedly brought his phone up and began searching his photos. He needed to know which ring to get.

.**********.

 _Later that week at the Bender house…_

"I'll be right back," Joe said as he stood from the couch.

"Do you want us to pause the movie?"Vanessa asked.

"No, I won't be long," Joe replied as he moved toward the hall leading to the half bath. "I just had way too much tea."

Vanessa's laugh followed him as he moved quickly down the hall. He closed the door to the bath as he passed it. The stairwell was right here too and silently he made his way upstairs.

He was at Vanessa's jewelry box in just a few moments. Scanning the contents, his eyes landed on her high school ring. He knew that was the perfect size and he quickly plucked it from the red velvet interior. He was just closing the lid when he heard a sound and spun around to find Andrea Bender leaning against the door with a laundry basket resting against her hip.

"While I thought I might catch you in Vanessa's room one day, I always figured it would be in the bed," she said with a laugh. "What are you doing?" she asked more in curiosity than in anger.

Joe's eyes flickered behind her and his voice was low, "I needed to borrow a ring because I need to know what size she wears."

"You couldn't just ask her?" Andrea asked as her eyes twinkled.

"No. It's a surprise. You won't tell her will you?" Joe asked as he moved toward the door. He needed to get back downstairs soon.

"Not a word and if you return the ring you're borrowing to me, I'll sneak it back in her box for you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Bender," Joe said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried down the stairs. He opened and closed the bathroom door and then headed to the living room. He scanned the room and asked, "Where'd your mom go?"

"Oh, she took a basket of laundry upstairs. She'll be right back down." Vanessa snuggled into Joe's shoulder.

Joe wrapped his arm around her pulling her tight. The feel of her class ring was pressed against his leg and he was very excited to know that things would soon be falling into place.

.**********.

The next day Joe walked into H & H Jewelers and pulled Vanessa's class ring from his pocket. "Good morning, Mr. Harsham."

Good morning, Mr. Hardy." His eyes were on the glass counter and the ring. "I see you found a ring."

"I did. She wears it on her left ring finger and it's a perfect fit," Joe said excitedly.

Mr. Harsham pulled out the sizing tool and slid the ring down. He made a notation on his notepad. "The engagement ring is smaller than this so we'll need to enlarge it to fit."

"Perfect," Joe said with a smile. "Do it."

"We'll call when it's ready."

"Thanks!" Joe turned to leave. "Go ahead and size the wedding band too. I can always bring it back if there is a problem."

Harsham nodded. "As you wish, Mr. Hardy."

Laughing, Joe said, "Joe. Just call me Joe."

"I'll try," the older man said with a smile.

.**********.

When Joe arrived home, his father and brother were waiting for him and his happy mood dissipated.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking from one of them to the other. "Where's mom?" he asked in concern.

"She's working at the hospital today," Fenton said. "We need to go to ORT, there's been a development."

"Jacob?" Joe asked as he fell into step with his father and brother.

As the three men piled into the car for the ride to the station, Joe peppered them with questions. None of which Fenton had answers for but assured both boys that he was certain that many of the questions would be answered at ORT. Joe knew his dad was right, but he could see the tension in his father and he knew that whatever they learned, it wouldn't be good news.

.**********.

Williams handed each of them a tablet and turned on the projector in the conference room. Instantly a picture of a young African-American woman was thrown onto the screen. "This is Nina VanStall. She was CIA in the Los Angeles office. She's dead and we think it's related to the Jacob Yates' case."

Fenton and Frank were looking at the data on the tablets given them but Joe was focused on the screen. "Why do you think that?"

"Nina disappeared at the beginning of May. No prints. No footage on any traffic cameras. It was as if she vanished into thin air. She reappeared yesterday after six week weeks missing. She killed her husband in their house and then committed suicide with the pistol she shot him with." Williams sat down as Johnson entered the room.

"How do they connect?" Fenton asked.

"Back in November, VanStall was the lead agent in tracking down a cell of Assassins. They were getting ready to pull off several hits in the area for Chinese radicals. VanStall's work kept them from completing their mission and the potential hits were notified and are on alert now for possible follow-ups. The Assassins lost six operatives in that raid," Johnson said as he laid his own tablet on the table.

"Did VanStall leave a message or anything?" Frank asked as he looked once again at his tablet.

"No. She had obviously been abused physically and most likely emotionally but there was no note. There was no sexual abuse found but there were injection sites on both her arms. We're waiting on the tox screenings to come back," Williams said as changed the screen to a list.

"Assassins," Joe whispered as he stared at the screen and then looked to Johnson. "You think they have Jacob because he interfered with an Assassin mission like VanStall."

"We think it's a possibility," Johnson said as he glanced to Fenton. "We need you to look at the information on the screen." Johnson didn't turn to look but kept his eyes fastened on Fenton which Joe found to be odd until he looked more closely at the screen.

"These are a list of the known failed Assassin US missions in the last twelve months. We know of four. There could be more as the Assassins are usually good at covering their tracks in most cases. If there's no dead Assassin or we can't pressure the group asking for the hit who they hired then we don't know if it was them or not. Some jobs are very small," Williams' voice tapered off.

"We're on that list," Frank said as he looked at the list.

Joe stared at the names of Jeffrey and Brianna Zane and the word 'FAILED' written in red beside it.

"That's why we're contacting you and why the Miami branch of the Network will be putting their agent for the other failed attempt on notice," Johnson informed them.

"Just what the hell are you saying, Agent Johnson? That my sons are now targets of the Assassins?" Fenton practically yelled across the table as he slammed his hands on it.

Johnson raised his voice but remained calm. "I'm saying that they need to be alert and careful until we determine if the Assassins ARE going after officers and agents."

Joe watched as Fenton leaned back and rubbed both hands over his face. "Heaven help us."

"What about Vanessa?" Joe asked as he leaned forward. "She was on that mission with us."

"Vanessa is an unknown to the Assassins at least in terms of lethality." He nodded to both boys. "It would only take a little digging to determine that you are both skilled in weaponry and hand to hand. Vanessa would be counted only as back-up. Even with our covering up much of what happened, if the Assassins had someone doing surveillance, then there could be pictures of you at the camp."

"I don't like taking chances with Vanessa's safety," Joe said emphatically.

"We could put the boys and Vanessa in a safe house until—"

"No way," Joe broke in. "I'm not staying at some safe house for an indeterminate amount of time."

"Joe, it might be the safest—" Fenton began but was cut off.

"Safe like the Zanes?" Frank broke in this time to the surprise of his father. Frank shook his head. "If we're on their list then they may already be watching us and if they want to get to us they will."

"But at the safe house you'll have agents to protect you," Fenton entreated.

Joe looked to his brother. "We'll think about it and I'll talk to Vanessa. In the meantime we'll be extra careful."

Frank nodded.

 _The Assassins don't stop when they're attacking. They'd rather die. Not looking too good right now_ , Joe thought as he leaned back in the chair and stared at the screen and the missions list.

.**********.

 _The next week…_

Joe stood by the window in his room; the dappled light shone in around the leaves of the oak. He moved his hand forward slightly so that the ring, held carefully between his thumb and finger, was now in the brilliant summer sunlight. The diamond flashed and the sapphires shone brightly. He had picked the rings up three days previous with the appraisal. He had met with the insurance agent to get a policy on the rings that day. With the increased value of gold and the quality of the stones, he had been pleasantly surprised to learn of their worth. He looked at the ring again and then dropped his hand as a knock sounded at his door. Looking over he said, "Oh, hey Frank."

"Hey." Frank's head bobbed as he said, "Looking at the ring again?"

Joe smiled as he moved to put the ring back in the small velvet box. "Yeah. It gives me something to look forward to."

"But you're no—"

"No," Joe said with some exasperation. "I won't propose until all this with the Assassins is figured out. I wouldn't put Vanessa in the position to bury me right after I pro—" Frank cursed and Joe looked over at him. "It's what you were thinking though."

"Hell, Joe. We talked about this. Even if Vanessa isn't a primary target, she and Callie could be targets to get to us. Right now they're girlfriends—"

"I know. I know. Making Vanessa my fiancée might just make her a more prominent target. But Frank, we don't even know that the Assassins will come after us," Joe said as he put the box away and sat on his bed. "Now that the immediate surprise is over I just have to ask, how long will we put our lives on hold for this?"

"You know what Johnson and Williams said. Once the Assassins fail a mission, they cancel the contract and return the monies. They think if they can somehow recover Yates then maybe that will end…" he paused, "whatever it is they have going."

"Revenge," Joe said softly.

"Revenge sounds personal and from what we've read and what you already said, the Assassins don't do personal," Frank said in a confident tone as he crossed his arms.

Joe looked at his brother and nodded. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's not personal. But all those Assassins who died are someone's brother or sister or child. I know it would be personal for me." Joe stood up before Frank could respond. "Let's go downstairs and see if mom needs help with supper." He brushed past Frank as he continued to stand in the door. He knew he'd given his elder brother something to think about.

.**********.

"I don't understand why we can't just grab the boy now," the woman with the lilting Hindi accent said.

"We've taken care of Agent VanStall and we have Officer Yates now. The Hardys' time will come," the older man said calmly. "Hassan says that Yates is almost ready to return to his girlfriend."

"You said that Joe Hardy was having rings cleaned. I still think the girlfriend is the way to go," the woman returned as she stood looking out the second story window of the building they were using as a blind. "She was there."

"But it was most likely Joe Hardy that caused your sister's death, Maya. Him or his brother, Frank. Joe is a trained sniper and Frank is a black belt. Vanessa has probably only had basic training." He looked at her and his eyes narrowed. "But, let's see if we can confirm who was the cause."

"Al-Rousasa, you know we haven't been able to break into the database of the Network or whatever group the Hardys are working for," she said as she turned from the window. Her profile was striking with elegant, classic features.

"Joe Hardy sees a psychiatrist. I'm sure that we can learn all sorts of interesting things about young Mr. Hardy's past abductions and missions," Al-Rousasa said thoughtfully.

An evil smile formed on Maya's face. "Things that would be most useful when we have one of them."

"Indeed. I'll get the information we need and then you can refine the specifics of your plan."

Maya bowed and left the room, the smile still on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** Here is another longer chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"So will I see you tonight?" Vanessa asked as she wrapped her arms around Joe's neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Vanessa had been a bit on the clingy side since Joe had shared the news with her from ORT. At first she had been incensed that she had been left out of the briefing but then had calmed down. She wasn't considered a target. She hadn't been the primary cause of a ruined hit for the Assassins.

"You know I don't like us being out together at night. The other abductions have all taken place during the evening or night." He tightened his arms around her as he whispered in her ear, "Plus I have curfew you know."

She laughed and released her tight hold. The Hardys had requested that the boys be at the house half an hour before sunset but with it being the beginning of July, that basically meant 8:30 p.m. Whenever they were driving alone they had to call when they got in their vehicle and then they had to leave the phone on as they drove home. Joe and Frank had agreed. Their mother had been irate at the situation and they were sure they would hear more about leaving government work, but for now she was more interested in their safety.

"I'll call you tonight after I get home from the gym and eat. Okay?" He leaned his forehead against hers. He would love to hold her tonight as he had on two occasions when he'd had nightmares, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I guess it will have to do," Vanessa said as she released him and he walked away.

"I love you!" she called.

He looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Love you too." He climbed into the van and dialed his brother. "Checking in. I'm leaving Vanessa's for the gym now."

"How long are you going to be there?" Frank asked.

"It's 5:30 now, so I'd say maybe an hour or two. Tell mom I'll be starving when I get home."

"She'll be shocked," Frank replied in a dry tone. "How was your visit with Vanessa?"

"Too short," Joe said as he pulled out on the road. "She wanted to see me tonight."

"I know. You know I have curfew too and Callie's none too happy with that either." Frank's tone was still dry. While they both had the curfew, Joe was the one who complained about it more.

"I know. It's just… crappy."

Frank laughed and the brothers changed the conversation for the rest of Joe's trip to the gym.

.**********.

 _Four weeks since he disappeared and still no sign or word about Jacob._ Joe closed his eyes and let the water trail over his head and down his face. He heard the others that were in the shower turning off their water but still he stayed. _What are they doing to him?_ All too easily he could imagine what might happen. Thoughts of his own abductions and tortures came back to him. The recurring thoughts were happening more frequently since ORT had shared the news that they might be targets. His demons that normally stayed hidden had been surfacing all too often over the last two and half weeks. Finally, he turned off his water. The steam hung heavy in the air and the industrial grade tile glistened as the water beaded and ran down it.

Joe put a towel around his waist and shoulders before exiting his shower stall. Intense football practice would start in a couple of weeks, but everyone was back in the gym for weight-lifting and cardio and that included him. He'd put in a solid ninety minutes that had helped distract him… until now. _At least I feel safe here,_ he thought as he ran the towel over his hair as he walked. A university gym was not the type of abduction site that the Assassins had been using even if there weren't many people at the gym at the moment. Even when he had his walk to the van it would be out in the open with more than one camera trained on the path he would travel. His flop flops made slurping sounds on the wet hall floor as he moved to his locker to get his clothes to change. He called greetings to a few teammates who were leaving the changing area.

"Hurry up Hardy, they're waiting to clean the showers," one of them called out as he banged a locker closed and exited the room.

As Joe pulled on his shorts and fastened them the silence became a physical thing. His eyes darted around: the lights were at their same level but no one was there. _Where on campus are there no cameras? Showers and locker rooms! Crap!_ Joe thought and made a dash to the exit in his bare feet even as he yelled out. But his cry for help was silenced into a loud groan as he was struck from behind by a taser. _Doesn't feel any better the second time_ , he thought as his muscles spasmed and his head hit the floor. Stunned by the electrical current and the blow to his head, Joe didn't register that someone was grabbing his arm. Only vaguely, as the world spun around him, did he see the needle pierce his arm and then everything faded to black.

.**********.

Seven forty rolled around and Frank looked at his watch.

"Frank? Will you call your brother please? He needs to go ahead and leave the gym now. Tell him to just shower here at home," Laura called from the kitchen.

"Okay, mom. But if he's in the shower right now, he's not going to answer."

"Well, give it a try and then call again in five minutes," Laura's voice was full of exasperation. "He really needs to call on schedule."

Frank smiled, "You know Joe; he only follows the football schedule."

Her laughter rang out as Frank pressed the call button for his brother. He was still smiling as the phone rang. The smile faded as his brother's voice mail picked up. After leaving a message, he opened the find phone app as he kept his voice light and said, "I got his voice mail. I'll call him back in five."

"Sounds good," Laura replied and then stepped into the room where Frank was. "On second thought, call Sam, he lives closer to BC."

Frank nodded as he stood and walked toward his father's office while dialing Sam. He knocked on his father's study and opened it without waiting for acknowledgement. "Hi, Sam. It's Frank. Joe didn't answer his cell phone just now and he said he'd be leaving the college by 7:30." Frank pressed speaker and then looked at the app.

"Grabbing my keys now," Sam replied.

"The app shows that Joe's phone is in the gym locker room. He's probably showering," Frank said hopefully.

"Then he should have texted or called before doing that," Fenton replied irritably. "He shouldn't be worrying your mother like that."

Frank looked at his father and knew that his mother wasn't the only one worrying.

"I'm in the car. I'll call you when I'm there. Talk to you later." Sam disconnected.

Frank stared at the phone. "Dad?"

"Let's go. We're not going to wait," Fenton said as he headed out of the room. "And if it was just his being negligent, then we'll hug him and then knock some sense into him."

Frank wanted to smile, but he really wasn't sure he could yet.

.**********.

At the gym, Frank was able to get in easily with his college id and he left his father and Sam showing their PI licenses and photo id at the check in. There were protocols to be followed, which made Frank feel better but he knew that credentials could be forged. He pushed open the door to the locker room and scanned the area. Guys were showering and changing. He walked to the shower area and didn't see Joe's blonde hair so he went back to the changing area and dialed Joe's phone. Nothing. He checked the app and walked to the place it said the phone was which was a bench in-between the rows of lockers. He had knelt down and ran his hand under the bench when Fenton and Sam entered the room with a BC security officer. Frank felt nothing under the bench.

"Anything?" Fenton asked, scanning the room himself.

He stood and looked around as he said, "The app says his phone is right here but it's not." Spotting one of Joe's football teammates, he walked over to him as he was grabbing his duffel bag to leave. "Did you see Joe in here earlier?"

The boy looked at Frank and said, "You're his brother, right? The one who plays baseball?"

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Frank. Have you seen Joe?"

The boy shook his head no. "Didn't see him when I came in but maybe he showered before they cleaned the room."

Fenton's head snapped toward the boy. "They cleaned the room?"

"Yeah, it was kinda odd doing at that time. Usually they do it really late at night—"

For the first time the guard spoke up. "Maybe his phone is in the maintenance tunnel."

All three investigators turned to the guard at that statement. "Tunnel?" they all asked at the same time.

The guard cowed a little under the intense scrutiny of the three men. "Yeah. For the heating, cooling, and electrical. The tunnels connect a number of the buildings so that maintenance can take care of things without disrupting the students."

Fenton grabbed his arm and looked at his badge again as Frank moved in closer. "Marty, can you get us in that tunnel? I'm not joking when I say it's a matter of life or death."

Marty tapped his badge and said, "I can get you down there. Let's go." The guard moved quickly and the students realizing that there was something important going on moved out of their way. He led them toward the shower area but stopped at a door that read 'Employees Only, No Admittance.' Marty scanned his badge on the lock and it buzzed open and he led them in.

Frank looked around as Marty hit a switch turning on the lights in the room. Pipes ran from ceiling to tile floor. They were in the plumbing area for the girls' showers on one side and the boys' on the other. Marty walked down the open area between the pipe service area toward the other side of the building and the three men followed him. The guard scanned his badge at another door at the end and it opened into a spiral stairway heading down. Frank followed him down the steps, their footsteps echoing loudly in the space. At the bottom he opened the door and turned left and then right.

"This is the area right under the locker room," he said as he looked forward into the room that had lit up based on their movement. A gym bag was on the floor, its contents partially strewn about.

The three men moved forward quickly with Fenton pulling a pair of latex gloves from his coat pocket. Quickly snapping them on he carefully opened the bag that they already knew was Joe's and pulled out his cell phone. The screen showed it was still locked. Fenton cursed softly as he closed his eyes.

"Where do these tunnels lead?" Sam asked when he realized that Frank and Fenton were in temporary shock at what had happened.

"They go in two different directions. One connects them to the cafeteria and the other connects to one of the maintenance buildings and then they connect to other buildings from there."

Snapping out of the momentary lapse Frank asked, "Are there other exits?"

"Yes," Marty fumbled with his words. "I don't know where though. I don't usually have to access these tunnels for anything."

Fenton dropped Joe's phone back into the bag and pulled his own phone from his pocket. Pressing a button he held the phone to his ear. "They have him. They took him through tunnels under the gym." It was all he said.

Frank watched his father disconnect. "Johnson's on the way." He looked at Marty and said, "You need to go back up to the front desk and wait for an Agent Johnson to arrive. Then show him down here." Fenton turned to Frank and Sam. "Frank's coming with me. Sam you'll go the other direction." He looked back to Marty. "Point us toward the tunnels."

Marty walked them back to the stairwell and pointed in opposite directions. "I'll head up now." He paused as he pulled open the door and they moved away. "I hope you find him. He's a nice guy."

As Frank followed his father, he knew they weren't going to find Joe, at least not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** Indeed Cherylann, it my night to post! :-)

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

It was similar to waking up from surgery, which he had unfortunately experienced several times. Things were foggy. His brain felt fuzzy and his mouth… his mouth felt dry. The attempt to move his arm brought him fully awake because he realized he was restrained and that was never a good thing in his experience. Joe's eyes popped opened and he blinked several times as the brightness of the room hurt his eyes. Since he couldn't see things around him he opted to look at his own situation. Arms restrained at the wrist to what appeared to be a metal chair. He glanced down; leather strap around his bare chest. He was wearing the shorts he had put on in the locker room and he could feel the restraints holding his ankles. The only thing he couldn't see but knew was there was some type of restraint around his neck. He moved slightly. _Leather. Feels like leather_.

Then his attention was drawn to the room and more precisely, a figure in the room. The room itself was bright white including the floor, walls and ceiling and measured roughly twelve by twelve. The woman moving toward him was also dressed in white. "With all the white, I'd say I was in heaven but I'm thinking that you're no angel."

A melodic laugh escaped her throat. "There are angels in hell are there not?"

"Who are you?" he asked as he swallowed and tried to generate some moisture in his mouth.

"I think you know," she said as she stepped forward again and elegantly grasped her hands behind her back.

"You're an Assassin. You killed VanStall and you've kidnapped Jacob Yates."

"Correct on two, wrong on one. VanStall killed herself. And technically I did not personally kidnap Yates."

"Is he still alive?"

She seemed to think for a minute as if debating whether to answer. "For now," she finally answered.

"He was offered a choice just as VanStall was and just as you will be. He made his choice and now he'll live or die with the consequences." She began to walk slowly around Joe. "Choose carefully."

Joe sat quietly.

"Join us," she said from behind him.

"Never."

"You're one of us already."

"No I'm not," Joe said calmly. "I don't kill people without reason."

"We have reason," she said as she rounded to stand in front of him once again.

"You're paid to do it."

Her head tilted to the side. "Do you not receive a salary? Are you doing what you do for free?"

"I'm not going to play word games with you. I'm _not_ an Assassin."

Her voice was soft as she answered. "No you're not. You're just a killer." She turned and walked toward a door that opened without her touching it, letting Joe know that others were watching. The door sealed behind her barely showing a seam.

Joe squinted as the lights were turned up so the room was blindingly white. He sat that way for hours. The words of the woman ringing in his ears. He wasn't a murderer. The lights dimmed to a more tolerable level as the door opened and the woman entered with a man also dressed in white.

"Another of hell's angels?" Joe asked.

"We can leave if you like and you can sit in your own excrement. It is your choice. Choose wisely," the words returned as before.

Joe sat for moment. Nothing would be gained by refusing a bathroom privilege. "Stay."

"Well, you can make wise decisions." A smile ghosted the woman's lips as the man moved behind Joe and he felt the chest restraint loosen and then fall. The same occurred with the neck restraint. "You will use the facility and then return to sit in this chair. The arm and ankle restraints can be remotely activated. If you do not return to the seat you will have made an unwise choice with painful consequences."

"I wouldn't call my current situation pleasant," Joe said sarcastically.

She inclined her head. "Let me clarify then. The consequences will be more painful than your current situation." She turned and left the room with the man and as she said, the restraints opened.

Carefully, Joe rubbed his wrists and throat. His head was clearing but his muscles had stiffened. _How long have I been here?_ He turned and saw a toilet in the back corner of the room. It was also white. He took slow and stiff steps toward the fixture. He hated using it knowing that he was being watched. When he was done, he zipped his shorts back up and moved slowly back toward the chair. He stretched his arms over his head and did a few knee bends. _Who knows when they'll me free again._ Then he took a deep breath and sat in the chair and watched as the restraints closed around his wrists and felt the ones on his ankles. The lights brightened slightly making the white of the room glow a little. He couldn't help that his breathing quickened slightly and he waited for the woman to return... she didn't until hours later.

.**********.

Joe opened his eyes at the slight sound of the door opening. The woman was returning with a tray. His mouth salivated and his stomach grumbled remembering that he had never made it to his mother's for supper. _Mom_. Joe closed his eyes.

"I didn't bring this here to taunt you," the woman said misinterpreting why Joe had closed his eyes. "You will have the chance to eat once I leave." She looked at the tray and then back to Joe. "There's nothing there for you to use as a weapon. You have a peanut butter sandwich and a plastic bottle of water. I suggest you eat it all. You'll get two sandwiches a day and two bottles of water." She moved to stand directly in front of Joe. "Have you thought about your choice?"

He looked her in the eye. "I'm not joining you."

"Thinking of how you shoot to kill? Have you been thinking of Marilyn Laird? How you threw that hatchet to kill?" Her voice was soft. "You're a killer and you belong with us."

"No. I. Don't."

A frown marred her expression. "You will be given the option to join us for four days, after that, the option will be withdrawn and we will need to provide you with some information that will be unpleasant."

Joe stared at her as she left. His restraints released and once again he had to stand stiffly. Gingerly he stretched his arms and legs and moved to the white porcelain toilet and relieved himself. _What I wouldn't give for a sink and some soap_ , he thought as he seated himself beside the tray. Picking up the sandwich, he took a bite. _It could be drugged but there's not much of an option,_ he thought as he chewed. When he had finished both the sandwich and water, he returned to the toilet and then sat down against the wall.

He had barely seated himself when a voice sounded in his room. "Return to your chair."

Joe grimaced as he stood. "What will you do if I refuse?"

"Gas you and put you in the chair and cut you down to one sandwich and a water."

Joe walked over and sat in the chair and closed his eyes as his restraints closed.

.**********.

Frank sat in an ORT office watching a computer screen. Johnson had gotten the security footage for all buildings connected by the underground tunnels. It would take them forever to search through all of it. They were starting with the closest buildings and exits and moving outward. He spared a glance over to Vanessa, who sat nearby. Her red-rimmed eyes testament to the grief she too was feeling. A noise drew both their attention to the door.

"Any word?" Frank asked Agent Williams.

"I'm afraid not," she answered as she walked to stand between Frank and Vanessa.

"How about Yates?" Frank knew he was grasping. But if they found Yates, his captors might have information on Joe.

Her head shook negative.

Frank turned back to his computer screen. "Then we need to keep looking for something."

.**********.

The lights in his cell never went off. They would dim on occasion and then brighten sometimes to blinding amounts. There was no way to distinguish between day and night but finally his exhaustion took over and his head sank to his chest and he fell asleep.

.**********.

The man and woman looked through the two way mirror at their captive. "You don't expect him to turn do you?"

"No. But Al-Rousasa wanted each of them to be given the chance. It also gives us time to introduce the drugs into his system. It will make him more pliable later." She looked at her watch. "Hassan will be joining us in about ten days once Yates completes his mission."

"VanStall was a success. You believe that Yates will be as well?" the man asked as he continued to look at Joe through the glass.

"Yes. Our tactics are perfect. By the time VanStall was released she felt that she'd been betrayed by the person she loved. Yates is in the final stages. Getting them to commit suicide after… well, we'll see if that continues to work." The woman continued to look through the window.

.**********.

Joe awoke to someone tapping on his head. Raising his chin up he wondered how long he'd been asleep. He blinked several times and shifted his shoulders as he'd slumped forward while sleeping and now his neck was cramping.

"Glad to see that you've been able to rest," the woman said pleasantly. "It's still a few hours until you eat again but I was wondering if you'd reflected on your choice further.

Joe shifted again. His chest and neck restraints had not been refastened since they had first been taken off but he was certain they would be reinstated soon. "What if I said that I did want to join you? Would you actually believe me?"

The woman stood silent for a moment. "We'd believe you once you'd proven that you meant it."

"Proven?" Joe asked calmly though he was sure his face had probably paled in the lighting.

"We'd bring someone in here and you'd break their neck. Once you did that, you'd start on Assassin training and be given a better room than this though you'd still be monitored." The woman paused and once again stood with both hands behind her back. "So, Joe, are you ready to prove yourself?"

Joe shook his head in silent denial and the woman left and the lights brightened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Callie sat quietly on the couch in her parents' house with Frank's head in her lap. The only sounds were ambient – the sound of the AC kicking on and the overly loud hum of the refrigerator that her parents desperately needed to replace. She took note of the background sounds and ignored them as she ran her fingers gently through his dark hair that had just a hint of a wave to it. Lifting her hand when it reached her leg she laid it back down at his hairline and began again. She had noticed that his hair was slightly oily which told her that Frank wasn't on his normal shower schedule. Frank had oily hair and always washed it every morning or it would be oily by mid-day. And now his hair was oily and it was only the early afternoon.

"Frank?"

"Yes," he answered opening his eyes and looking up into her face.

"Are you taking care of yourself?" she asked softly.

"I'm eating and sleeping." He closed his eyes. "I'm taking time away to be here with you." The words weren't said with any bitterness or sarcasm.

"You're here because your parents made you come," she said gently. When his eyes snapped to hers she added, "I'm not offended. You're always focused when something happens to Joe." Her eyes took on a far-away quality as she continued. "I remember those weeks when Joe and Iola were abducted. We were both burdened with survivor's guilt."

"It's not guilt that drove me then or now."

"I know," she whispered again. "It's love." Frank stared at her and she didn't turn away. "Don't worry about me during this time. I'll be fine. I want to help you and be there for you." She shook her head in a negative fashion. "But I know I don't have the skills to help and I know you NEED to be involved in this." Her hand went back to combing through his hair. "Do what you need to find Joe and bring him home but you need to be healthy to do that. Make sure you DO take care of yourself.

Come to me when you need to break away. I'll stop whatever I'm doing. I'll take a break from my job. Whatever. YOU are the most important thing to me right now and I know you NEED to find Joe." She smiled sadly. "I need for you to find him too because when you find him, you'll find that piece of you that is missing."

Frank pushed himself up so he was sitting facing her and reached out to touch her face. "What did I do to deserve you, Callie Shaw?"

He leaned in and she surrendered to his kiss. The kiss was passionate and intense. When he pulled back she was gasping for breath.

"I need to go," he said as he leaned in to kiss her lightly. But he didn't move from the couch.

She reached up and touched his face. "Be careful."

Carefully he stood and pulled out his phone. "Hi dad, I'm leaving Callie's now." He dropped his hand and the cell phone with the still open line to his side. "Thanks for understanding."

Callie stood and walked to the door with him. She pulled him into one last kiss not caring about the open phone line and what Mr. Hardy might hear. Joe was missing and there was still a chance that Frank could be targeted and she would not let him leave without another kiss. When they broke apart, she said, "Hurry home."

Frank nodded and left her standing on the porch.

As she watched him drive away she knew that Frank would never be the same if Joe wasn't found… or if he died. Putting a shaking hand to her mouth, she closed the door and leaned against it. She wouldn't just lose a friend in Joe; she might very well lose Frank to the darkness he was sure to enter. Walking away from the door, she hugged herself and tried to dismiss the dark thoughts from her mind.

.**********.

Fenton was waiting on the porch for Frank when he got home. Frank didn't rush out of the vehicle as he'd been on the phone with his father for the whole ride back to the house and if there had been anything new found, he'd already know about it. He stopped on the porch when his dad made no move to enter the house. "You coming in, dad?" Frank asked with his hand on the knob.

"Yates." Fenton turned his gaze from the yard to his son. "I just feel that if we can find out where Yates is or talk to him… we'd know what their game is and how to combat it. Maybe get a feel for what type of structure they might be holding Joe in and if he's near or far." Fenton stopped and shook his head. "We're grasping at straws. Discovering that exit ladder in a section of the campus without much traffic and cameras…." Fenton stopped.

It wasn't anything new to Frank. They had talked about all of this. The absence of any tangible lead had brought their investigation to a screeching halt – not that it had gotten very far to begin with. There was someone on the security recording putting out a 'closed for cleaning' sign in front of the locker/shower room, but no face. No one remembered the janitor who told them the locker was closing for cleaning. There was nothing. "Come on in, dad." Frank waited for his father to make a move forward before he opened the door.

He himself had a task to do. He had posted calendars on his bedroom wall once again listing when VanStall was taken as well as Yates and Joe. He needed to mark off day number four for his brother.

.**********.

Joe's head hung forward listlessly. With his eyes closed it was impossible to anyone to determine if he was awake or asleep just by looking at him. A kick to his leg caused him to raise his head and his eyes slowly opened. "I'm sorry, but you'll need to take a number. I'm afraid we're a little tied up at the moment."

The woman standing before him seemed unfazed. "This is the end of day four, Mr. Hardy. What is your decision about becoming an Assassin?"

"Unless the meaning of never has changed since yesterday, then the answer is the same." Joe's body ached from the constant sitting in the hard chair and his stomach was pained from the lack of food. There was also a constant headache and he was uncertain if that came from being dehydrated or from drugs.

"So be it, Joe. I'm afraid that you've lost what privileges you had," Maya said ignoring the sardonic laugh from Joe. "I'm afraid the rest of your stay won't be so pleasant."

Joe's eyes turned sharply to the door as it swung open and admitted two men he hadn't seen before. Both dressed as the woman before him in white. His eyes were drawn to their hands and concern was instant. One of the men came toward him with a pair of scissors and he was certain that he was about to have a bodily injury, but instead, the man grabbed the leg of Joe's shorts. His attention was removed from the man with the scissors when his head was yanked back and the leather strap placed back around his neck. He could feel the man in front of him cutting his shorts but then a buzzing sound brought his attention back up to his head as his hair began to fall around him. His mind was on overdrive trying to take in what was happening and then suddenly it was all over. His shorts and underwear had been cut off of him leaving him with no clothes and he was certain that all his hair had been shaved off. Joe looked back to the woman in front of him who had never moved during the whole ordeal.

"You have been laid bare, Joe Hardy. Your life is now forfeit. It is the choice you have made." She turned and walked from the room with the men following behind her.

"Wait!" Joe called, but there was no answer and he honestly didn't know what he would say to them. The lights cut off and loud dissonant music blared in the room as he hung his head.

.**********.

Hassan looked at the young broken man in front of him. "You know what you need to do?"

The bowed head was regrowing hair in a jagged, uneven fashion indicating that it had been removed by a quick and rough shave job weeks ago. "I do." The voice was firm and calm.

"You can be trusted to complete your mission?" Hassan asked quietly.

The bowed head rose showing a smattering of freckles across a pale face hollowed by hunger and shadowed with darkness. "She won't get away with what she did to me." The fire that had momentarily lit his eyes faded as they clouded with memories that must have been more pleasant. "I still can't believe…."

Hassan turned and walked to the door exiting the room. He turned back to the young man. "Soon, Jacob. You'll be ready to repay her for what she did."

"Yes," he nodded and lay on the cot in the room.

Hassan exited and walked around the corner to look through the two-way mirror. He glanced for a moment at the man beside him already looking through the mirror. "You are pleased with the progress?"

"I am. You have done well to have him trusting you after the pain you inflicted on him just a few weeks ago."

"Yes. The drug has confused his mind and he thinks that we in some way have rescued him even though he's in a room locked up and not being fed properly." Hassan laughed. "I have been surprised how easy it was to break him and VanStall. They would not have made it through Assassin training."

The man turned and looked at Hassan. "Do you think if we put you through what VanStall and Yates went through that you would have resisted? That you would be stronger than they were?"

Hassan tried to keep the fear from his face and his voice as he turned to his mentor. "I didn't mean—I don't wish to—"

"Then if you do not want to be the subject of an experiment to determine just how strong Assassins are, you would do well to remember that the man in that room was indeed very good at his job. He is not here just because he had a lucky shot. If that were all, we would have no need to teach anyone a lesson." The man turned back to the window.

"You are correct, Al-Rousasa. I will bear that in mind before speaking in the future." Hassan said deferentially.

Al-Rousasa didn't turn back to him but continued to look through the glass. "Be sure that you do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to all of those who are reading! And an extra thank you to those who are reviewing! The reviews feed the writer, so more reviews tends to lead to more writing. :-) I've noticed a few new reviewers! Thanks everyone for taking the time to drop me a note! I appreciate it! Now for an update! I'm on chapter 23 and the end is in sight. :-) I freely admit to being a little behind in my writing. Thought I'd have it finished by now, but I've been reading a series, playing an online game and I have a story to write for my other fandom that I'm ridiculously behind on. ;-) But enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Joe sat up a little straighter in the unyielding metal chair. The leather around his throat had chaffed an area and he was trying somewhat successfully to remove his skin from contact with it for at least a few minutes. The loud music and the now flickering and blinking lights had been his companions for the last three days. At least he thought it was three days as his only method to judge time was the fact that he had only been given three meals since he had given them his final decision. They had cut him down to one meal a day but had still allowed him a restroom break halfway between meals. For three days there had been no conversation but his meal dropped off and left and someone coming in after the meals and breaks to refasten his leather restraints. Any attempts at conversation had been ignored.

Mentally he knew that he was struggling but felt that he still had the upper hand there; he was nowhere close to breaking. The removal of his hair and clothing hadn't been pleasant but he could survive them. But physically? Physically he was hurting badly after a week of being confined sitting in a chair with no exercise and little food. He was stiff and sore when he was allowed up and he knew that if he escaped, adrenaline would fuel it, not his current physical condition.

But there were the drugs. He knew that his food or water was drugged but he didn't have a choice. After eating, he always felt light-headed and woozy. The lights always seem brighter and the noise seemed louder after eating…. His thoughts drifted.

He closed his eyes, licked his lips, and felt the hair that had grown on his upper lip. _Always wondered what I'd look like with a full beard_ , he thought with a small smile. _Swiss Family Robinson or Robinson Caruso or maybe like Tom Hanks in that movie?_

"Something funny, Mr. Hardy?" a voice sounded over the loud music.

His eyes popped open, startled to find someone in the room.

Her head tilted to the side as she looked at him. "Did I surprise you?" The music cut off. "It's been a week Mr. Hardy and it's time that you received some punishment for interfering in Assassin business."

Without any movement on her part, the door opened and three men clad in white shirts, pants, and shoes entered the room. The only color to be seen was their skin tone and hair. One of them moved to release the leather restraints while the other two moved out of sight. In a moment the restraints, both leather and mechanical, were gone.

Joe moved his arms, his eyes still on the woman in front of him. This was the first time that he had been unrestrained in anyone's presence and he knew that the three behind him would be on him before he could inflict any damage on the woman. He carefully flexed his arms working to return circulation as he kept his eyes fixed on her. "What do you expect me to do?" he asked softly as he remained seated.

"Stand up and take your punishment," she said equally softly. "Stand up or be pulled out of that chair. It's your choice."

"Very little is my choice anymore," Joe replied as stood painfully.

The woman moved to stand beside the exit and then the door opened.

Joe lunged stiffly but they were ready. In fact he figured that they had staged it just this way so that he could see the futility of his attempt. She was out the door and he was on the floor with a knee in his back in just seconds.

The pressure released and he carefully moved to his knees and then his feet with a hand to the wall to steady himself. He could see the feet behind him. When he turned, he spun and brought his fist up catching one of the men unaware. Turning his fury on to the remaining two men who stood, he unleashed what was left of his energy. He delivered blows and took them. Unfortunately, when the downed man returned to the fray there was no hope of emerging victorious. _But then I pretty much knew I was going to lose from the moment I stood up_. Joe staggered to the side as a kick landed to the side of his head. Hitting the wall, he slide down and covered his head as blows and kicks rained down.

He heard, rather than saw, the men the leave the room. He was panting heavily as he rolled to his back. He took some small comfort in the fact that his room was no longer stark white. _A nice abstract painting will make things better._ He looked at the red spatters nearby. _Looks a bit like Jackson Pollock right now. Let's change that_. His finger touched a spot of red and he smudged it across the floor before he closed his eyes and exhaustion stole over him.

.**********.

The door to the van closed and Vanessa buckled herself in. "Thanks for inviting me." Her hands twisted the strap of her red leather purse nervously. "I've been going a little stir crazy and mom's been hovering and…." Her voice trailed off.

Frank was turned a little in the driver's seat so he could look at her in the backseat. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." He gave her a small smile, "Mine's the same with me." He looked over to Callie and his smile reached his eyes this time. She returned his smile and then he looked back to Vanessa. "And until we get Joe back, you're welcome to come along on anything we do."

"Thanks," Vanessa whispered as she gave him a smile with eyes shining with unshed tears. As Frank put the van in gear, she said, "I just wish we had something."

Callie shifted so she was turned more toward the back. It still wasn't the easiest to see Vanessa from her spot. "You know everyone is doing everything they can."

"I know it. It still doesn't make any of this easier."

Frank glanced in the rearview mirror and his heart ached. Vanessa had shadows under her eyes and she had lost that sparkle that he was so used to. Knowing that an engagement ring was back in Joe's room only made it harder for him to look at her. His eyes shifted back to the road. He would find his brother and eventually be the best man in his wedding. He wouldn't consider anything else.

The mood in the van was somber and he couldn't let his evening with Callie and Vanessa only be wallowing in self-pity and what-ifs. "So Seafood Sam's?" he asked with a light tone.

"Sam's?" Vanessa asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, Frank," Callie said with a laugh.

"I know it won't be same without Joe, but just imagine how happy Joe will be when I show him the picture of Vanessa wearing one of those headbands with the crab eyes and pinchers." Frank glanced in the mirror and saw the smile on her face and knew he'd made the right call.

"You know it pulls my hair," Vanessa said with a laugh.

"How about I take a picture of you BOTH wearing them. I know THAT would make Joe doubly happy," Callie added.

Frank laughed. "After he sees it you have to delete it or you know he'll hold that over my head forever." He paused thinking that he'd put that picture on a billboard if it meant Joe coming home. But he was trying to lighten the mood. "I think we should have some of Joe's favorites tonight."

Vanessa laughed. "Well that didn't narrow anything down. But I'm NOT having the calamari," she said with certainty. "It always tastes like a rubber band to me."

Laughter and conversation continued.

 _Two hours later…_

"Thanks again," Vanessa said once Frank had put the vehicle in park in her driveway. Mrs. Bender was on the porch waiting. She looked to her mom. "Time to return to the hovercraft," she said with a smile.

"Anytime," Frank said as she whispered her parting words. A smile played over his lips as Vanessa exited and then moved to the porch and waved.

"Mission accomplished," Callie said from beside him.

Frank glanced over, somewhat startled.

"You took her mind off of everything for a short time without ignoring the fact that things aren't the same without him."

He slowly pulled out of the Bender driveway as Callie put the call into his parents letting them know they were leaving Vanessa's.

Even though the line on the phone was open, Frank said, "It's a hard thing to do. He's not here and having fun or going out to eat just seems… wrong." He glanced over to see Callie looking at him. "But locking myself up with a computer or pouring over the same notes and not taking a break… that's wrong too. We have to eat. We have to take a break. It just seems wrong to do it alone." He felt Callie's hand on his shoulder.

"It's a lot different than with Laird," Callie said softly and then let her hand fall from his shoulder. "You stayed by yourself so much then."

Frank's hand tightened on the wheel and his gaze was fixed on the road in front of him. "That time I did feel guilty and like I could have done something to prevent it." He stopped and made a turn. "This time there wasn't a mistake I felt I made. They had everything planned perfectly." His voice softened. "This time there was no Denton's Grill to lead us in the right direction."

"Have you spoken to Iola?" Callie asked carefully.

Frank knew his reference to Denton's Grill was what triggered Callie's question. It was Iola who passed along Joe's clue of Denton's Grill after the abduction by the trafficking ring. Without it, they wouldn't have ever found Joe. But Iola was a bit of a sore spot with Frank. Her break-up with Joe because of her inability to handle situations just like this hit too close to home right now.

"No," Frank responded stiffly. "I've talked with Chet of course." His eyes didn't leave the road. "I assume you've spoken with her." He couldn't see her nod but he had a feeling she was.

"I have."

Frank knew she was waiting for a response from him but he didn't really want Iola's sympathy passed on to him right now. They sat in the quiet for the rest of the ride. "Here we are," Frank said as he parked in the driveway of the Shaw home.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Callie said as she reached to take his hand.

"You didn't. It just—It just hits too close to home." He let go of her hand and said, "Let me walk you to the door."

At the door to the house, he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back, he looked at her intently. "I love you, Callie."

Her head tilted back and he kissed her again, this time his arms wrapping around her as hers went around his neck.

When he finally left, he realized that this night was something he really needed. He felt revitalized. Checking with his father on the phone, he pulled back onto the road. _Something has to give. We_ have _to find something._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** I've had an extremely busy holiday! Apologies for NOT responding to the reviews from last chapter, but I promise to do so this chapter! I did read all of them, just been so busy. Out of town for three days and worn out! Back to work tomorrow. So I'll reply to the reviews tomorrow night when things are hopefully calmer. :-) Thanks again for reading and an extra special thank you to those who are reviewing!

Time has jumped forward a little.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 _Ten days after his abduction…_

 _Wash, rinse, repeat_ , Joe thought to himself as he rolled from his fetal position onto his back. The lack of food, water, rest, and exercise was taking a heavy toll. His head felt heavy and he didn't think it was from any blows that he received although they weren't making things any better. No. What little he had to eat had something in it… something that was making him uneasy and paranoid. _But I am being paranoid about being paranoid?_

For days they had been releasing him and beating him up. The results of his captivity had made him unable to resist for long. _Hell, I can barely stand up after the first hit,_ he thought as he reflected on … _what has it been now? A week of this?_ He closed his eyes and stretched out his body, trying to take advantage of the brief time he could do this before he was put back in that chair.

.**********.

The next day the door clicked open and the lights ceased their blinking and the loud music stopped playing. Joe's eyes moved to the door. His mind tried to adjust to the change. Usually they released his restraints before coming in and just went immediately into the beating.

Startled, he watched two men bring in a long narrow table and set it in front of him. When a man he hadn't seen before walked in with a box, he became agitated and his breathing increased. Boxes in situations like this didn't hold soft blankets and stuffed animals. Not for him.

The man had a tanned or perhaps Middle Eastern complexion; he didn't utter a word as he looked into the box. Finally, he raised his face to look at Joe. "You have lived a very unusual life, Mr. Hardy." He tilted his head to the side and said, "Or should I call you Joseph?"

Joe's eyes widened. "Call me whatever you want," he finally said in a raspy voice. He had talked little in the last week.

"Dr. Childers takes very thorough notes— Ah, I see you recognize the name."

"If you've hurt him-!"

"Not a hair out of place on his head," the man said with a smile. "Assassins are also good at data retrieval. We were unable to hack into the databases that house the reports of your missions. But the good doctor had them." He crossed his arms and continued to smile but it became more predatory. "Some information had been redacted, but we didn't really care about what the government wanted to hide." He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward placing his hands on the table top. "We wanted to learn about you. Learn about what makes you tick. What gives you… nightmares." He straightened. "In other words we wanted to learn about your personal demons, Joseph."

Joe had stared directly at the man as he gave his speech and when he looked back into the box, Joe closed his eyes. Beyond a shadow of a doubt whatever was in that box would bring his demons out full force. Assassins didn't play. They destroyed and whatever was in that box was designed to do that to him. He squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could.

He heard a loud metallic sound as something was placed on the table. "What, Joseph? You don't want to see this? You don't want to face your demons and stare them down?" Another sound.

He wanted to keep his eyes closed but not knowing what was in front of him was almost as bad as seeing what he thought might be there. Slowly he opened his eyes and raised his chin. His eyes fastened on the animal trap at the end of the table. _Definitely what made the metallic clang_. His eyes drifted up to the man's and then back down as the man turned a picture frame around on the table. Suddenly Joe was looking at Morgan Harris' smiling face. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Still haunts you?" A pause. "If it does I suppose you may not be Assassin material."

"I was NEVER Assassin material," Joe said from between gritted teeth. His eyes went to the box; better to get it all over with. "What else do you have in there?"

The man reached in a pulled out a hatchet. "Not the most elegant weapon but it seems that you have many useful skills."

Joe looked up from the hatchet. Remembering Marilyn Laird wasn't pleasant but he could live with what he did there.

Next was a staple gun and Joe's breath stopped as he stared then he let out a long breath.

"Sometimes it takes time to get over what happens to you," the man said. "It's been a year hasn't it, Joseph? Shouldn't you be over this by now?"

The tone was condescending and even though Joe knew he shouldn't he felt the man was right. He should be over this. He closed his eyes and worked to steady his breathing. But his attempts were shot to kingdom come when he heard a distinct noise. One he couldn't shut out. One the man was purposefully making. Giving up on controlling his reactions, Joe opened his eyes and gazed at the simple plastic grocery store bag in the man's hands. Its sounds distinct as he balled up the bag and then shook it out.

When the man stepped from behind the table with the bag still in his hand, Joe attempted to push himself back. But there was no escape. The chair didn't yield.

The man held the bag next to Joe's ear and crinkled it. He laughed softly as he moved back behind the table and put the bag down. "Such a simple item to scare such a trained killer."

Joe ignored the words and continued to gaze at the bag. Uncertain if it was his own fears or the drugs, Joe was on the verge of a panic attack. _Is he going to put that over my head?_ But then his attention was drawn back to the box.

Another picture frame was pulled out. Joe was puzzled. The frame was turned around and Joe stared at a picture of Frank and Vanessa sitting closely and laughing at each other. _No_ , he thought as he shook his head. "Why?" he asked as he stared at the picture.

The man picked the frame up and looked at the couple in the picture. "It's your brother and girlfriend, correct?"

Knowing that the man already knew this, Joe simply nodded.

"They were on a mission together."

"I know."

"They were a couple."

"I know."

"But do you know _everything_ they did?" the man asked softly.

 _I'm not going to play his games. Nothing happened. They want me to think something happened between them. Why? What reason could they have?_ He fixed his gaze on the floor as the man left the room. All the items remained on the table and as much as he didn't want to, his eyes were drawn back to the picture of Frank and Vanessa. _No. They wouldn't. They didn't._ He closed his eyes and dropped his head as the room remained silent. The only sound was his whispering.

.**********.

"What is he saying?" Maya asked no one in particular as she looked through the window. She reached for a knob and turned up the microphone in the room.

The sound was still somewhat muffled and the noise that comes from turning up the volume made a low hum. "…through the valley of the shadow of death…"

"I believe he's reciting the twenty-third Psalm," Hassan replied.

Maya snorted as she turned down the volume. "Let him recite. He'll find God isn't in there, just demons." She crossed her arms and glared through the window.

.**********.

Frank put his phone down on his leg as he stared at an indeterminate spot on the desk. He heard steps behind him but he didn't turn around.

"Who was that, Frank?" Fenton asked as he sat down next to Frank.

Frank could see him glancing at the computer screen but there was nothing there to see. It was just a search he was doing. "It was Agent Johnson," Frank said as he drew a deep breath.

"What is it?" Fenton was all business.

Turning to face his father, Frank said, "They've found Jacob Yates." His father sat back; his expression intense. "He killed his girlfriend with a sniper rifle and then shot himself in the head with a pistol."

Fenton rubbed a hand across his face. The whispered curse was only a mild representation of his feelings.

"We're supposed to go to ORT. They'll supply us with all the information that they have." As his father began to rise, Frank grabbed him by his wrist. "They're heading to the Benders. They're going to take Vanessa into protective custody."

Realization of why they would do such a thing hit Fenton as hard as it had Frank. "I understand why; but we're not going to let anything like that happen to her."

"ORT is on the way there. I'd like to see her if possible before they take her." Frank paused. "Joe would want me to."

Fenton nodded. "I'll drive you over there."

Both men stood. Neither of them was ready to tell Laura about Jacob and would put it off as long as possible.

.**********.

Agent Williams was watching an ORT agent load a suitcase into a dark van with tinted windows. Vanessa was giving her mom a hug and crying.

Frank rushed from his father's sedan over to Vanessa who let go of her mother and latched on to him.

"He wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't." Her voice was soft and filled with pained emotion.

Frank held her tight as she laid her head on his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair. "I know he wouldn't but be we have to take precautions."

"I don't want to go," she whispered, her tone showing that she was gaining control of her fear.

He could see Agent Williams signaling him that it was time to go. "Vanessa, you have to. For Joe. I need you to be safe so we can keep him safe." He pushed her back and looked intently at her. "I know you'll find a way to stay in touch." The smile she gave him was fleeting but he knew he was right. If allowed to have access to a computer and the internet, Vanessa could contact whomever she wanted in a way that very few would be able to trace.

She released her hold on his arms and the smile she gave him now was a little stronger. "Find him and tell him I love him." With those words she turned and gave her mom one more quick hug and then headed for the van without looking back.

.**********.

"Here's what we have," Agent Crawford said as he put tablets in front of both men. They were in one of the many ORT conference rooms. There was nothing special about the room except for the men in it.

Fenton and Frank took the computers and looked at the information already pulled up on the screens. Frank didn't look up as he asked, "I thought Agent Johnson would be here."

"He's flown out to be ORT's man on site in the Yates' case," Crawford said as he sat down. "As you know, Agent Williams is assisting with the safe keeping of Agent Bender. I have been assigned as your liaison until one or both of them are back in the area."

Frank nodded, still looking down. He minimized a screen and sucked in his breath as he closed his eyes. "You couldn't have warned me?" His tone was irritated. The screen that was now on the tablet showed a crime scene photo of Jacob Yates and it was shocking even though Frank had known what had happened. Suicide was never an easy thing to discuss and it was even harder to view.

"I thought you knew what would be on those tablets," Crawford said. Nothing was apologetic about his tone.

"We did, but still. It's my son that's missing and who could end up like this." Fenton gestured to his tablet that was on the table. "A little consideration wouldn't have hurt."

Crawford acknowledged the gentle rebuke with a nod of his head. "There are several pictures of Yates and of his girlfriend."

Frank had opened his eyes while his father was speaking and scrolled through the photos. "His head is shaved. VanStall's was as well, wasn't it?"

Nodding, Crawford replied, "Yes. VanStall wasn't trained in the use of a rifle but was proficient with a handgun. We feel that the Assassins are using their weapons of choice as part of their endgame."

Frank let out a heavy breath. "And Joe's proficient in both just like Yates."

"That's why Agent Bender is now heading to a safe house."

Fenton leaned forward, "ORT thinks that the Assassins' will have Joe kill Vanessa."

"Isn't that what you'd think? That's the case in both situations that we have intel on." Crawford frowned and then asked, "Unless Joe and Vanessa aren't that close?"

Frank dropped his tablet to the table and leaned forward placing his head in his hands. "Vanessa doesn't know it, but Joe was going to propose sometime soon."

"Damn," Crawford said as he made a notation on his own tablet.

Fenton picked up his tablet and moved to a screen that showed the simple known facts of both cases. "Both of these murders took place approximately six weeks after the abductions." He looked up. "They must have a process to brainwash their victims so that they do this."

Crawford nodded and then stood. "If you have any questions or come up with any ideas, let me know. All of this information can be found on our secure server and accessed by Frank's credentials."

Both men stood and thanked Crawford as he exited. When they seated themselves, Frank asked the question that was haunting them both. "How are we going to find him in less than five weeks?" After he voiced the question, he realized there was another avenue he could pursue and a debt he could call in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** I should have put a trigger warning in early in the story and I think all of them are out in the open at the moment. Sorry for the late warning. If you've been reading my stories, then you know I have a penchant for certain things. :-) This story has a darker theme than many of the other stories and things will get worse before they get better! Thanks as always for the reviews! And thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Frank was in his backyard with cell phone in hand. He hadn't told his father what he was doing. Whether he approved or not, he was going to make this call. After selecting the name 'Nick Sacco' from his contacts, he held the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing. Nick picked up on the third ring.

"This is a surprise Mr. Hardy," Nick's voice came pleasantly through the phone.

"I need to call in that favor you said you owed me and my brother." Frank was terse and to the point. He was definitely tense after getting the information from ORT about Yates.

"One moment."

Frank could hear the sounds of movement and quiet voices and then Nick was back on the line.

"I'm alone now. What do you need?" Sacco was all business understanding that Frank's request and tone meant there was serious business to be dealt with.

Frank steadied himself and said, "Joe's been abducted by a group called the Assassins and he's been missing for days. We don't have any leads and I'm hoping that someone in your organization has heard something."

Sacco was quiet for a moment and then responded, "We don't deal with the Assassins but we know of them. I'm currently out of town but I'll be back in a few days. Give me until then and I'll call you to set up a meeting to share what we've found out."

Even though waiting a few days irritated Frank, he knew that Sacco would need some time. "I'll be waiting for your call."

The call disconnected and Frank let his hand with the phone drop to his side. "Now I'll just have to wait for that info," he said softly to himself as he looked at the tree house in the old oak.

.**********.

Joe chewed mindlessly on the sandwich. It lost all its taste and he felt it was either the drugs in the sandwich or a physical side effect of the drugs. Maybe his taste had been affected. There was small click; he didn't even glance at the door when he heard it open. It was folly to think he could escape anyone in his current physical and mental state. His mind went back to his situation. The room was still white and he still had to sit in that blasted chair for hours upon end but the lights no longer fluctuated wildly and no music played. Instead it was unrelenting silence that was his torture now. That and…

Joe's eyes moved over to the area in front of his chair. The picture of Vanessa and Frank was on the floor there; left for him by his captors. It was no longer in its frame but it was there- the only bit of color in the pristine white of the room. His eyes roamed back to the floor near to him. The blood spatters from his numerous beatings were gone. They were removed at some point when he was asleep from his drugged food.

"Look at me, Joe," the woman said. His eyes finally turned slowly to find her. "We have located some more pictures that you should see."

She squatted down out of the range of his hands, obviously not willing to chance anything. After all he was a trained agent. But it was the closest she had been to him while he was unrestrained. After placing a bit of cloth and what appeared to be a photo album down in front of her, she stood and exited the room.

Joe took the last bite of his tasteless sandwich and though he knew he shouldn't, he pulled the cloth and book toward him. Pulling the cloth from underneath it, he found it to be a pair of white cotton boxers. The cloth felt smooth and soft in his hands. It was the first clothing he had had in over a week; he was no longer certain of how long he had been imprisoned. Carefully, he pulled them on and then sat again- the album in front of him. Joe reached for the small booklet and then withdrew his hand. _I won't play their game. I won't_. Closing his eyes, he lay down and stretched out enjoying the slight respite from his confinement to the chair _. I wonder how long they'll leave me like this since I didn't look at their pictures?_ His answer was an hour of blissful rest; it was the longest period he had ever had out of the chair.

.**********.

 _Three days later…_

Joe sat with his back against the wall eating his PB&J sandwich. As with each day he had sat just out of arms' reach of the photo album left by his captors. The picture of Frank and Vanessa sat on the floor in front of his chair where it had been left. He had made no attempt to touch either of the items though he looked often at the spot where the photo album sat when he was eating. There was precious little to do and so his eyes were drawn there. The small album looked to contain about twenty pictures. The exterior was a blue vinyl with 'Photo Album' written in an italic cursive gold script. It was a cheap one that you could buy at any dollar store. Each day they had left him with the album for an hour before he was told to return to the chair, the album staying in the same spot.

 _I wonder what they would do if I looked at it? Would they let me sit out longer?_ He considered this as he finished his sandwich. Closing his eyes he thought, _It's not real. They wouldn't do… anything. They told me everything. I love them. They love me._ He scooted closer to the album and let his fingers trace over the words. His eyes squeezed shut and he brought his hand back to his lap quickly, as if he had touched something hot. _No. It's what they want. I can't. I won't._ He opened his eyes and looked back to the album. _If I do it, maybe they'll leave me unrestrained longer. Whatever is in there isn't real. I won't believe it. I won't._ But he knew that he'd have a problem with it. He was already thinking ill thoughts of Iola and her predictions. As if what she had told him had brought all this about. Logically, he knew it wasn't true but he was thinking the thoughts anyway and he couldn't get rid of them. _The picture on the floor._ He looked to it. He hadn't been near it but the image was burned in his mind. _Not. Real. Photo altered._ The words ground out in his head as he forced himself to believe it. He wouldn't touch the album. Not today anyway.

He scooted away from the album and brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Gently he laid his head on his knees and shed quiet tears.

.**********.

"It won't be long now," Maya said as she looked through the glass at Joe.

"Right on schedule," Hassan said as he looked in as well.

"We will be once he looks at the album." Her tone was satisfied.

.**********.

Frank and Callie sat on a bench overlooking Barmet Bay at the scenic lookout on this sunny, hot July afternoon. Frank had surprised even himself as he had driven Callie there. Joe had said he liked to come here to think and to be honest, Frank was looking for ways to feel closer to his brother during his absence. Feeling Callie's hand squeeze his, he looked over to her. "Thanks for coming with me."

She scooted as close to him as possible, their entwined hands resting on her bare knee. The day was hot and they were in shorts and t-shirts. Callie reached up to push her hair back behind her ear. The breeze was the only thing making sitting in the sun bearable. "Anytime."

Frank glanced away. He hadn't thought that he could feel closer to Callie than he had but he realized now that he was. Of course his mom and dad had been there for him but Callie had been his rock. She listened. She questioned. And what was most important she never tried to make it sound like things would be all right. Looking out over the white-capped waves of the bay he said, "Thanks for not giving me the song and dance routine."

He felt her move back a little. "Um, what?"

Continuing to look over the water he said, "You know, 'everything will be all right, Frank.' 'Don't worry, he'll be fine.'"

"But, Frank-" she began but he cut her off as he turned to face her.

"I'm not saying that we won't find him and I'm not saying that he won't be fine… eventually. But our friends haven't been through this like I have. They haven't been the ones to see Joe when we've managed to find him just in the nick of time." He thought back to finding Joe on the shore of Lake Superior and more recently of finding him in that cemetery. He shivered despite the heat.

Callie reached up to stroke his face. He could feel the stubble beneath her fingers as she traced his jaw line. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes met hers and saw the deep compassion there.

"Oh, baby, I'm under no illusions as to how serious this is," she said softly. "I wasn't there to find Joe but I saw you soon after you returned from those times and I saw the toll it took on you. You and your father are doing everything you can to find him and if anyone can find him, it will be the two of you."

Frank broke his gaze away. "My track record hasn't-"

Callie broke in this time as her fingers reached to turn his face back to hers. "You were there in Whitaker's State Park. You were there in NY City. You were just seventeen when Joe and Iola were abducted." She smiled a little. "You've grown a lot since then. You have even more skills." Her tone was calm and serious. "Whatever happens… I'm here for you. Don't try pretending to be strong. Be yourself with me." Her head bobbed as she continued to stroke his face. "I'm here come hell or high water. In it for the long haul. Whatever phrase you want to use. If…" For the first time, her voice faltered, "If things fall apart. I'll be here to help you pick up the pieces." She drew a deep breath and gave him a watery smile as her hand dropped from his face.

Frank was speechless. He didn't know what to say as he looked into her eyes. Wisps of blonde hair blew across her face as the breeze continued to blow. The sun was behind her making her blonde hair shine like a halo. She truly was his angel at the moment. "What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered.

"Some things are meant to be," she whispered back as she leaned forward slightly.

It seemed an odd time to kiss her considering the nature of their conversation, but he felt so unbelievably close to her that he just had to make the feeling tangible. He leaned over to kiss her and she met him halfway. Where their bodies touched felt electrified. He felt her arms go around his neck as she pressed against him. Their kisses were filled with passion, love, and to a degree… desperation because they both knew that if everything fell apart it would take a very long time to pick up the pieces.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** And this story more than any of my others, I think, has past characters/themes show up. I hope you like how past stories are woven into my current ones. :-)

And yes, Cherylann, there is a Frank and Callie scene here too. ;-D

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Frank was silently ushered in Nick Sacco's house office. Glancing around, Frank saw that he was alone and seated himself in the leather chair directly in front of Sacco's desk. It creaked slightly with his weight. It was just five months ago that he was in this office waiting to set in motion a fake sniper shot for his brother. The irony that Joe might be taking a real sniper shot against his girlfriend or his family was not lost on him. The door behind him made a noise and Frank looked over his shoulder to see Nick Sacco entering and closing the door.

"Frank, how are you?" Nick asked he moved to seat himself behind the imposing dark wood desk.

"As well as can be expected," Frank responded.

Sacco nodded and opened a drawer in his desk removing a manila envelope which he tossed across the desk to Frank.

Frank eyed the envelope and then glanced up to Sacco.

Nick nodded at it and said, "Open it. It's all I have and it's damn little I'm afraid."

Reaching forward with two fingers, Frank dragged it across the desk so that he could pick it up. Pulling documents from the envelope, he found only two things: a picture of a man and a typed page. Frank looked up from them. "Who is he?"

"An Assassin."

Frank gazed at the picture and then looked to the document. His heart sank. It was a note from a Sacco family member who stated that the Assassins had been contacted regarding the hit on Nick Sacco earlier in the year. A hit that was instead given to Joe Hardy. If the Assassins knew of this, this would make two times that the Hardys had interfered in Assassin business and it was no wonder they were targeted. His eyes went back to the picture.

"Do you have a name?"

"Just Hassan."

"Why his picture?" Frank held up the item.

"We know that Hassan works in the New York state area but we are never able to find him."

Frank figured that the Sacco family would be happy to eliminate the man if they could. He may have dealt some blows to the Sacco family himself.

"That's all we have. They are very secretive and while we had some open communication in the past once we determined that they were willing to take a hit on me, we cut all ties."

Frank looked at the picture. It was little to go on but it was something. Maybe ORT would be able to get a facial recognition on him somewhere. He looked up as he put the items back in the envelope. "Thank you," he said as he stood and reached across the desk to shake Sacco's hand.

Sacco, who had stood and reached his own hand out, shook Frank's hand firmly and released it. "This isn't the end of my debt to you and your brother. My life is worth more than that information but I hope it helps in some way."

Frank nodded and left. There wasn't anything more to say. He clutched the envelope tightly. Maybe it would be of some use.

.**********.

Agent Johnson looked at the photo that Frank had handed him. "We'll run this and see if we get any hits." He looked at the picture again. "The beard and the hat it will make it hard to be definitive but every piece of information we have gives us more to go on."

Frank waited as Johnson placed the picture on the table and then clasped his hands in front of him. "You'll let me know?" Frank asked and realized that it was a stupid question. They'd let him know.

"Of course," Johnson replied and then added, "How are you holding up?"

Frank crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm making it, sir."

"Cut back on your time here if you need to."

Frank shook his head. "I can't. It's what's keeping me sane." He didn't add that Vanessa was using the ORT network to get him messages. She didn't want to send them to him any other way except when he was logged in on the system. And she needed to know what was going on. He knew he'd be climbing the walls if he were in her situation.

"Then by means keep working. Just know that we all understand if you need a break."

"Thank you, sir. I'm going to go back to work now unless there's something else?"

"No, that's it. I'll let you know if we get anything from this."

As Frank left the room, he didn't see a lot of forward progress attached to that information, but like Johnson said, it was another piece of the puzzle.

.**********.

Joe blinked rapidly as he leaned back against the wall. The sandwich was gone and he was certain that the drug combination had been changed. He felt… jittery. The photo album sat within his reach now and it called to him strongly. _What_ _would it hurt to look at it? I know what they did. There_ can't _be anything new… can there? No. I won't_. He closed his eyes and began whispering again, "The Lord is my Shepherd…."

.**********.

 _The next day…_

He hadn't touched the sandwich. His eyes were on the blue vinyl book. Finally, they put him back in the chair even though he didn't eat anything. Joe watched dispassionately as the man who had brought in the box of items days ago came in this time with a syringe. _I didn't eat the food; I didn't get the drugs_. It was a simple concept but with whatever was in his system, he just had a hard time thinking.

.**********.

 _Another day has passed…_

The sandwich was gone quickly; he didn't want another shot of that particular medicine. Nausea had plagued him for hours after that and being strapped to a chair when you felt like you wanted to throw up was extremely unpleasant, especially when there's nothing in your stomach to throw up. The dry heaves while strapped in the chair had been rather painful and he'd eat their drug-laced food to keep from that again.

His mind wandered. _It's the drugs. It's not them. Remember this is what they want. Why? To separate me emotionally from Frank and Vanessa? Why?_ He paused; his thoughts went back to what little he knew about VanStall. Letting out a ragged sob, he finally realized what they were doing. _They want me to kill Vanessa and maybe myself._ He balled his fists up and closed his eyes tightly. _I have to let them think I believe it. I have to but I can't. I can't believe. I won't hurt Vanessa. I'd rather die…. But I'd rather live and to do that…._

Now his eyes were on the photo album again. Decision made, he reached for it and picked it up. Opening it, he was struck with longing and homesickness as he saw Frank and Vanessa. But then the feeling changed as he noticed the entwined fingers. Flip. Two pictures now, one on each side. Frank's arm was around Vanessa in one and she was smiling. The other one showed the pair gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Joe studied the picture. _The clothing is definitely Vanessa's._ _That's the sweater I bought for her at Christmas._ _The watch on Frank's arm is his._ _But they could be recreated. Photo-shopped,_ he thought. The next picture stopped him cold. It was a picture of Frank standing behind Vanessa with his arms wrapped around her. His eyes were drawn to Frank's arm, just below his t-shirt sleeve. Frank had a distinctive birthmark on his right arm in that spot… and it was there in the picture. Joe pulled it from the plastic sleeve and held it close to his face. It was there _. It could be photo-shopped. They could easily do it._ He looked at the picture again. Everything looked perfect. It didn't look altered. _But that's what makes it photo-shopped_ , he told himself. Carefully, he put it to the side and picked up the album again. The pictures were more of the same. He found another with the birthmark. He tossed the album away from him angrily and grabbed his head. His hands didn't find any hair to grasp, only the rough uneven stubble.

He pressed his palms tightly against his eyes as he rocked back and forth. _No. They didn't lie_. _It's part of the Assassins' plan. I can't believe. Heaven help me, it was Frank's birthmark. No. I won't believe it. Not real. Faked. Photo-shopped. Lies. But who is lying?_ Joe threw himself back against the wall hitting his head hard. He felt light-headed _. I won't hurt Vanessa. I'd rather die._ He threw his head back again and again.

In seconds, men rushed into the room and dragged him to the chair.

"No! No!" he shouted as he pulled against them but they were too many and too strong and soon he was back in the chair. He was exhausted when they left him. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked in front of him. The picture that had been in the album was now on the floor in front of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pain in his head.

.**********.

Frank sat on the back deck with Chet and gazed into the backyard. "I'm holding up," he finally said answering Chet's question as to how he was.

"You know if there's anything I—"

Frank turned a genuine smile on his friend. "I know, Chet. You don't have to say it." He shrugged as the smile faded. "Unfortunately there's not very much that I can even do now and that's part of what is so frustrating."

"I won't say that I know what you're going through… but you know I can empathize with you," Chet said as he leaned forward in the chair causing it to creak.

Frank looked away. "Yeah. You've been through it twice. I'm ahead of you in the count though." Finally, after a few moments of silence, Frank looked back at Chet. "Tell Iola thank you for going out with Callie. I'm afraid that I haven't been the best of company and she needs her friends too."

"You know she's your friend too," Chet said carefully.

Frank couldn't stop the scowl from appearing on his face but he removed it quickly. "Listen, Chet, I just can't handle being around her right now."

"You know she—"

"I know—"

"Well, why don't you act like it?" Chet said with some exasperation. "She hasn't done anything wrong and you haven't responded to any of her calls, texts, or emails. She's afraid to come by the house because of how you might react and she doesn't want to upset you any further."

Frank's scowl returned. "How considerate," he said scornfully and then he noticed the shocked look on Chet's face and realized how he was acting. Both hands went to his face where he rubbed his skin vigorously before dropping them to his lap. "Man, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"No. This isn't the time or place for me to be bringing this up. This is a discussion for AFTER Joe is home and safe."Chet leaned back. "I'm supposed to be here offering support and instead…" his voice drifted off. "I'm here if you need me and I'll pass along your thanks to Iola."

Frank looked contrite. "I really am grateful. I wasn't making that up. She's one of Callie's closest friends and I'm glad she has her to lean on."

"Just know I'm here for you too," Chet said as he stood. "I'll go now."

Frank didn't stand but looked up. "Would you stay a little longer? I think I'd like to talk about your plans for the Halloween party this year."

Chet paused and then smiled. "I was thinking another costume party would be good. I know they're Joe's favorite." He sat back down.

"Yeah, they are. I think it would be great." Frank smiled as his friend began discussing the event, knowing that Chet really hadn't thought that much about the holiday that was still months away. But he was talking about it for him; to give him a distraction. And it was working but he also planned to hold Chet to all his party plans when Joe returned. He had a feeling that Joe would need the holiday distraction himself.

.**********.

Frank closed the door behind Chet and smiled. He was really a good friend. Frank pulled out his phone and looked at the messages and emails. His eyes scanned the text items- nothing new. He pulled up his email as he headed for his father's office. Dark brown eyes scanned the inbox and he stopped in the middle of the living room and opened a message. It was from Sandy Rand. He smiled slightly as he read it. Rachel had finished her community service the previous year and was now finishing up her probation as she started her senior year of high school in September. Rachel was enrolled in elective classes that would help her with a nursing degree. Sandy once again thanked him for everything that the Hardys had done to help her family.

Frank's smile faded as he pressed the button that returned his screen to black. He pivoted and sat on the couch and rested his arms on his thighs. Staring at the carpet in front of him he went back over everything Joe had been through in the last three years and he wondered if this would be the time they didn't find Joe in time. Realizing he was starting to dwell on negative things, he lifted the phone up and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Callie. Do you have time to come over?" Even to him, his voice sounded down.

On Callie's end there was no hesitation. "I'm on my way." The sounds of her closing a door came through the phone. "Do you want to talk while I drive over?"

"No," he said as he smiled slightly to himself. "I'll be okay. I'll be waiting on the porch for you."

"Okay. See you in fifteen. And, Frank?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he moved to the front door.

"I love you."

A smile was on his face as he opened the door. "Love you too. See you soon."

"Bye."

He pressed the disconnect button and smiled as he sat down. _She's just what I need. My rock._ His thoughts went back to Joe and his reasoning for wanting to go ahead and marry Vanessa. Maybe his brother was right, but now was not the time for those thoughts but maybe after his brother was home….


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** I'm glad that Frank and Callie's relationship is something that everyone seems to be enjoying. This story is their chance to shine. ;-) Just a quick warning. Things take a little more of a sexual turn for several chapters. Nothing explicit things are implied. I think that the situation warranted it. It's not offensive. :) It will make sense when you read on...

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Joe's head was killing him; he felt awful. He had completely lost track of time because it seemed like they had altered his feeding schedule. Sometimes it seemed last eight hours and other times it felt like three. He shook his head back and forth slowly trying to clear his head but it didn't do anything to help. The Assassins had had added shots to his drug intake and whatever was in them seemed to depress him. He blinked several times as he struggled to open heavy eyelids. His eyes opened to see all the pictures from the photo album spread out on the floor in front of him. Eyes closed, he balled his hands into fists and released them. The pictures had been this way for at least a few days and he did his best to avoid looking at them but there was little else for his mind. The lights had stopped blinking and were now always set to a normal level and the jarring music had also ceased. Now he was left alone with the pictures and his own thoughts… which was probably the worst torture of all.

A soft click and the door opened and the woman walked in. She stopped in front of him amidst the pictures. "The pictures haven't been enough to convince you of their perfidy have they?"

Joe stared at a picture at her feet as he softly replied. "They wouldn't…."

"We've found more evidence of their treachery."

Joe raised bloodshot eyes to her face. "Is this your torture? Trying to make me believe that my brother and girlfriend have feelings for each other?" He closed his eyes. "No. I won't believe it."

"Contrary to what you are thinking we are trying to help you. You need to see the truth about those you feel you can trust."

Joe's eyes snapped open and he snarled, "You'll have to do better than pictures to make me doubt them." As soon as he said it, he saw the light spark in her eyes and doubt entered his mind. "Wait," he said softly. "You _have_ something more don't you?"

The woman nodded and then gestured with her hand. Slight static sounded from the speaker overhead but there was no doubt in Joe's mind; he heard their voices.

"Frank, maybe we shouldn't…"

A chuckle sounded. "It's part of our cover-"

The snarl came back in Joe's voice as he gritted out between his teeth, "That's. Not. Them."

A soft moan came through the air and Joe glared at the woman. "Lies!" he shouted trying to drown out the whispers and noises that sounded just like his brother and girlfriend. "It's all lies! The pictures! This! Lies! Frank and Vanessa would never—" his voice cracked slightly as the woman moved toward the door. "They would never!" he yelled at her back.

The door to the cell opened and the woman held its edge as she stood just in his room. "Tell yourself what you must, Joe. But this is the truth. It's unpleasant for you. But it is the truth nonetheless."

Joe mind was a whirl as he heard Vanessa's voice whisper Frank's name softly. "They were on a mission. You never had a chance to get this!"

"Ah, but cell phones have microphones and sometimes agencies like to monitor their operatives without their knowledge. Think about it, Joe." She closed the door as he continued to yell.

"Lies! I don't believe it. They… wouldn't! No! Not them!" His voice slowly lowered over the next ten minutes as he shouted himself hoarse. When he could no longer cover the sounds from the speaker, he closed his eyes and lowered his head. He'd just have to think on other things….

A moan. "Frank…"

 _They. Wouldn't. They love me. Frank loves Callie. They—_

"He won't know," Frank's voice said as the female moaned again in pleasure.

Joe's mind felt fuzzy. He had just eaten a couple of hours ago. _Drugs. It's the drugs._ _Is it the drugs? Yes_. He shook his head. _It has to be the drugs_. But as he said it to himself, he could feel a niggling doubt creep in.

.**********.

"We're slightly behind schedule," Hassan said as he looked through the two-way glass at Joe.

"VanStall's husband had cheated on her and Yates' girlfriend's ex-boyfriend still called her. The doubts there were easier to manipulate," Maya said as she too watched through the glass. "But once Joe accepts that his brother and girlfriend slept with each other, his sense of betrayal will be much more than VanStall's and Yates'." She shrugged slightly. "Even if it takes a little bit longer, we'll still be taking out two highly trained and dangerous operatives."

Hassan glanced to the woman at his side. "And your revenge will be complete."

Maya stiffened slightly. "I lost a sister. It is only fitting that the two brothers involved in her death die. Even better than one will kill the other."

Hassan looked back to the young man in the white room who was desperately talking and trying to drown out the sounds he was hearing. "Will you show him the video?"

A smile graced Maya's lips. "Indeed. It will be the icing on the proverbial cake. But it will have to be near the end. The drugs will have to be deep in his system and he will already need to believe that the betrayal is true. Too soon and he'll spot a flaw in the actors and then everything will be ruined."

The plan had worked on two people that had crossed the Assassins. Hassan believed that Maya was correct. Joe Hardy and his brother would no longer trouble the Assassins in a few weeks. Hassan smiled.

"Is Older still in Bayport? We may still be able to make use of him there." Maya asked finally turning her attention from the glass.

Hassan peered into the room one last time then turned to face his fellow conspirator. "Indeed he is. With the Miami branch of the Network sending Palmer to ground immediately there was no reason to send him down there. He'd already given us as much info on Palmer as we were going to get." Hassan grimaced. "He is not the best operative; tell me again why you recruited him."

Crossing her arms, Maya said, "He was in sniper school with Yates and Hardy. He was already a source of information for us from the beginning of this." She waved her hand in the air. "He wasn't moving up in Los Angeles SWAT like he thought he should so he was disgruntled and he didn't really care for either Yates or Hardy because of how good they were. He was already on-site to gather intel on VanStall in Los Angeles and then we just moved him west to Yates and now Hardy."

"But he won't be very good as an Assassin," Hassan said as he moved toward the door and Maya fell into step.

"I don't expect him to last long. He doesn't have the drive nor the honor needed for an Assassin," she said as she followed.

"You plan to kill him?"

"Not yet." As she passed through the door that Hassan had opened for her, she added, "If Joe or Jacob had said they were willing to turn who do think I was going to bring them for their test?" She smiled as Hassan laughed and the door closed behind them.

.**********.

"Frank!" Laura called out.

Frank left his father's office and walked into the living room. "Is it for me?" Frank gestured toward the phone. His eyes took in the shadows under his mother's eyes, their lavender hue taking him back to Joe's abduction three years ago. It was the last time she had looked this way.

"Yes. It's a girl named Cassidy. She said she is a friend of Joe's and wanted to talk with you." Laura extended the phone toward her son who took it with a nod.

He watched as she left the room to return to the kitchen. She did a lot of cooking these days to occupy her mind. Most of it was taken to shelters because she made more than they could eat or at least more than they felt like eating.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Frank. My name is Cassidy Reston. You don't know me but you emailed me back from Joe's account."

Frank actually smiled. "Yeah, actually I do know who you are. Joe told me about you." He heard her pause on the other side. "Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about. Joe can be a flirt too."

"But he wasn't," she rushed to say.

Frank chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Cassidy. Is there a reason you called?"

"Yeah. I just feel so bad about everything. It's almost like I caused it to happen when I called Joe and told him about Jacob."

"Cassidy, it's like I told you in the email." Frank had been going through Joe's email since his disappearance to look for anything strange. He had seen an email from Cassidy with Jacob's name and had emailed her back. He hadn't expected to hear from her again. "It had nothing to do with you and in fact, your call gave us a head start." He moved to look out the picture window at the birds on the feeder. "Not that we were able to do anything useful with it." He shook his head. "But none of this is your fault."

"I want to come to Bayport in two weeks," she said suddenly.

Frank gripped the phone tightly. Two weeks and it would be the just a week or so until ORT and the Network expected Joe to show up looking for Vanessa. His voice was strained as he said, "You don't have to do that."

A sigh sounded over the phone. "I didn't go for Jacob. I probably couldn't have done anything but I feel the need to try. Surely you can understand that."

Frank did, very much so.

"Plus, I know sniper methods and I was with Joe at the school. I know there are plenty of ATF or whatever agents there with sniper experience, but I was WITH Joe. Maybe there will be something I can add that no one else can." Her tone was pleading.

If something happened to Joe, she needed to know that she had tried everything. How could he tell her no when he needed to try everything himself. "Sure. Come on over. Don't stay at a hotel. You can stay here with us in the spare room."

"Oh, no, I couldn't."

Frank heard a pan clang in the kitchen. "Please. Mom is cooking more than we can eat and you can help us with that." He glanced toward the kitchen. "Plus she needs a distraction."

Cassidy laughed. "Thank you. I'll be in touch with my arrival plans."

"Thanks, Cassidy." He disconnected the call. In actuality they weren't sure that Joe was going to show up in a few weeks. To be sure the Assassins knew that Vanessa was holed up somewhere. There had been talk that perhaps the focus would shift to him but Frank didn't see it. The pattern was established and he thought they'd stick to it. He prayed they'd stick to it so they'd catch them before something tragic happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** This story will take a short 1 week break as I post a 3 chapter holiday story that I wrote for the HDA site last year. Requirements were that the story was exclusive to the HDA for 1 year. When the HDA discontinued in around April, that requirement went away, but I didn't want to post my holiday story at that time. So I will post "Heart and Soul" M/W/F and WMDH will return next Sunday. :-) I hope you take a look at the story. It's different than all my others. I hope you like it as much as I do.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Gary Older wiped the sweat from his brow as he paused in the shade of gazebo along the shores of Barmet Bay. A heat wave had stalled over Bayport and the temperatures were unusually hot for the northern seaside town. Thankfully there was a breeze off the bay that helped to cool things a little. He smiled and waved at some girls that were checking him out. Glancing around again, he felt that this would be the spot. Gary turned to his right and looked at the rising cliffs along the bay. The cliffs were a well-known geologic feature in the area. The gray stone speckled with vegetation was an imposing sight from the bay and offered commanding views from Shore Road that ran along its top.

But it wasn't the views or geology that drew him to this place. Gary paused to wipe away a bead of sweat as it ran along his hairline and next to his ear. No it wasn't the view, it was the fact that caves that dotted the cliffside. Caves that Frank and Joe Hardy knew well. Gary began to frown as he placed his hands on his hips and looked back to the bay. Joe Hardy had barely been out of high school when he had attended sniper school. Jacob Yates hadn't been much older and both of them had made him look bad. If those kids could do so well, why couldn't he? He had ended up last of the ten enrolled in the class and his superiors at LA Swat hadn't been impressed.

He turned his gaze back toward the cliffs. Maya had asked him to search out the best spot for shooting and he had been both pleased and excited about the responsibility. This area seemed perfect. Already, he had done some exploring of the lower caves. They would be perfect for what he needed. It would be so easy to call in a report to the police that he had seen someone with a gun while jogging along the beach. The area right here at the gazebo would be the perfect spot to start a search from. His eyes traveled up to the top of the cliffs. The view of the beach would be perfect from the cliffside and the shot would be easy for the Hardy kid. Even if the wind picked up, this would be like shooting fish in a barrel.

Gary closed his eyes; he could see the endgame in his mind's eye. The shot would come from the cliff taking out Frank and a second shot would then follow. He was sad that he wouldn't be there to see Joe's body when they found it. He opened his eyes and smiled grimly. He'd show SWAT and everyone that he had what it took and then they'd all be sorry.

.**********.

Frank and Callie were eating on the back deck of the Hardy home. Laura had shooed them outside saying that Frank needed to get out of the house even if it was only to the back deck. In reality, Frank was out of the house fairly often, but it was just to go to work at ORT. He was doing digital forensics there on cases not related to Joe. It helped take his mind off things and if something was found, he'd be there at the source.

Frank pushed the food around on his plate; his appetite was almost non-existent. He'd lost several pounds as Joe's absence continued. Joe had been missing for a month. Time was running out. Callie was seated across from him and he could feel her concern but just as always she was there for him without pressuring him for anything. Finally he placed the fork down.

"Cassidy's flying in next week."

Callie nodded. "Do you need me to pick her up?"

Frank shook his head in a negative fashion. "I plan to pick her up unless something comes up." Frank hated the way things sounded and let out a deep breath. "If we have a lead on Joe then I will need you to pick her up." His eyes went back to his uneaten food. "But right now, there are no leads. The information I got from the Sacco family is inconclusive with the facial recognition software. The number of hits turned up where a lot. The ones that are most promising all show him in the NYC area and not out around Bayport. So the first lead we'll get is when Joe is spotted and we have no idea how he'll react if he's confronted. The agents posing as Andrea and Vanessa are at the Bender house now and will play their parts for the next two weeks." Frank shook his head as he thought about what they knew. The kill shots had been to the body, not the head so Vanessa's double was wearing body armor. They were hoping that no one had been watching the Bender home and that having the double would draw Joe out when the time came. The area around the house would come under strict surveillance in a few days and the doubles movements would be monitored closely. But still, they didn't know how Joe would react if he were confronted.

Callie pushed her own plate forward on the table so she could rest her arms on the table. She leaned forward. "How do you think he'll react? I know you've been thinking about it."

His eyes met hers. "The previous two agents committed suicide after killing their significant other. The drug in their system alters brain chemistry and promotes anger that usually leads to violence in those that take it. There were also drugs that cause depression." Frank closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "He could go on a shooting spree if there isn't a specific target for his anger or he might just kill himself. We don't know. I don't know. What I do know is that chances are someone is going to get hurt once Joe returns." Frank opened his eyes and pushed himself upright in his chair and looked across the table at the girl he loved. His voice was low, just above a whisper. "I don't know that I can save him."

In a flash, Callie was out of her seat and over in his lap. There wasn't anything sexual or romantic about it. It was all about consolation. Her arms were hugging him tightly; her voice a warm whisper in his ear, "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

Frank closed his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder.

.**********.

Joe paced around his confined space. He knew its exact dimensions at least of his own calculations. He counted them off as he walked. Occasionally he punched at the padded wall; it left no indentions but the sound was there. They were leaving him unrestrained for large amounts of time now. Usually they just confined him so they could bring in food or when they came to spar with him. He was bruised and battered and his body bore the signs of it but he was giving almost as good as he got and it was only the fact that there were more of them than him that prevented him from prevailing. Joe wasn't sure what was going on but they were giving him two sandwiches at a time now and he had more energy but that energy didn't have much direction. He just knew that he was mad and that it had everything to do with the drugs they were giving him. But he was mad at Frank and Vanessa. He mentally fought what they wanted him to believe. _Frank and Vanessa wouldn't…. All of it has been altered. But what if…._

Joe stopped and rubbed his hands across the stubble of hair growing haphazardly on his scalp and then he dropped his hands as he thought for a moment. When the recording of Frank and Vanessa came over the intercom he couldn't control his anger and he lashed out hitting the wall hard. Frank's voice came through again through the speaker….

"He won't know."

Joe looked down and saw one of the pictures of Frank and Vanessa. He picked it up and tore it into small pieces before dropping it to the floor. He spun and hit the wall yet again with both fists.

.**********.

Maya and Hassan walked into the observation room just in time to see the picture shreds fall to the floor and Joe hit the wall. They had been told that Joe's agitation was increasing and came to see for themselves.

"Send in Tuo Fang and Tiler," Maya said to an attendant in the room.

"You think you should send them in to spar now?" Hassan asked, not taking his gaze from the window.

"We need to let him feed his violent tendencies now. Obviously he is beginning to break." She stopped speaking as the two Assassins entered the room without having Joe restrained first. As soon as they entered, he was on them.

Ten minutes later, Joe was sprawled on his back on the floor breathing heavily. Blood flowed from a cut on his forehead and from the corner of his lip. The two Assassins were also breathing heavily and were backing carefully for the door. They too had been bloodied.

As they exited the room, Maya turned to Hassan. "Tomorrow we'll show him the video. By the end of the week, we'll help him plot his revenge."

Hassan smiled as they looked at the young man on the floor. "Back on schedule."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** If you read Heart and Soul I hope you enjoyed the short story. Now back to this one!

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Joe lay curled on his side facing the wall. There was no privacy in this place; he knew he was monitored 24/7 and the lights were never off. His eyes were closed but he knew the moment they walked into his room. They had called for him to return to his chair to be restrained but he was tired of being the good captive. Weeks of doing this and the drugs they fed him had only added to his natural tendency to be oppositional when pushed. And lord knew he'd been pushed plenty. The hands grabbed him and drug him to the chair. He didn't try to stop them but he didn't assist them in any way. As the restraints were tightened, he finally opened his eyes. The woman and the man weren't there and the men who had restrained him were leaving. Joe closed his eyes unwilling to indulge in any shouting or questions.

The room was in silence for many seconds. Joe not caring and his captors willing to let the time stretch forth perhaps portending something…

"We have brought you something," the woman said.

He could hear their movements but he did not open his eyes. "I have no wish to see-" he broke off his words. He was about to say that he didn't want to see any more of their lies. _And lies they are_ , Joe said emphatically to himself. Willing himself NOT to believe what he had seen in pictures and in audio. But they needed to think that he believed them if he were to have a chance at escape. "I don't want to see anymore."

"We know it's painful-"

Joe's eyes flew open at this and locked onto the woman's. "YOU DON'T ABOUT MY PAIN!" Joe yelled loudly as he strained against his bonds. His breathing suddenly became heavy and he shut his eyes quickly. The drugs had more influence over him than he thought.

"Nevertheless," the man said, "we have brought you a video."

 _Hell no_ , Joe thought to himself. _No way is any video going to do anything positive to me_. His breathing quickened as he realized what HAD to be on that video. He heard their steps exiting and then he heard voices… Frank and Vanessa's voices and almost against his will, he opened his eyes. In front of him was a small table with a screen set upon it. It was a 20" monitor and he could clearly see the people in the bed and what they were doing. Their words were similar to the audio except there was a lot more moaning. He blinked rapidly. _No. Actors. Lies_. He blinked again. _No. But… No_. The words played over and over in his head. He glanced at the screen and saw Vanessa's long blonde hair falling like a curtain around his brother's waist. Frank's hands grasping at her head as he moaned in pleasure. Joe shook his head vigorously as his breathing because rapid and shallow _. This is supposed to push me over the edge._ _This is supposed to make me want to kill Vanessa._ His eyes closed but they opened again to stare at the screen. What if it's true? What if they…. Joe let out a strangled sob. All he wanted to do now was die. The Assassins had succeeded in that. He wasn't sure he wouldn't kill himself if given a gun at the moment.

His body ached from his daily beat down. He noticed that his tormentors didn't try to hurt his right arm. If possible, they took shots at him from the back or left side. They were being careful of his right hand. Damage his hand and his ability to shoot accurately could be affected. They wanted him to kill Vanessa and he had to let them believe he was willing to do it if he were to get away. But could he do that without falling over the edge? Was he capable of killing the woman he loved? He squeezed his eyes shut. To save himself and her, he had to make them believe he had fallen over the edge.

"Turn it off! TURN! IT! OFF!" he yelled loudly.

.*********.

Joe wasn't sure how long he had listened to and sometimes watched the two people on the monitor having sex. He had screamed several times for them to turn it off but they had ignored his pleas. Not that he expected them to stop. They wanted to drive him crazy. In fact they were counting on it.

He sat breathing heavily after yelling once again. The voices were beginning to get into his head now and he couldn't shut them out.

Then suddenly, he heard Callie's voice in his head. It was a conversation of almost a year ago when she found a picture ORT had fixed for Vanessa and Frank's mission.

 _"_ _How can I trust her? How can I trust, Frank? How can I not wonder what he's doing when he goes off on these assignments?" Her voice had been beaten and weak._

 _"_ _You can trust him because I do," Joe said with all the conviction that he felt. Callie looked up. "I learned about their mission right after I got back from my training out west." Joe smiled at the memory. "I was ticked off to say the least, so I know where you're coming from. But you have to know that they didn't enjoy it."_

 _"_ _Just how far did they go?" Callie asked with a hint of fear in her eyes._

 _Joe kept his gaze locked on Callie. "Hand-holding. Dancing. Kiss on the cheek. Hugs. Nothing more. Even if they had kissed, and they didn't, it would have only been as part of the job. They would have hated it."_

 _"_ _How can you be sure?"_

 _"_ _Because Frank's my brother and he would never betray me with Vanessa and she would never betray me with Frank. You have to know that." Joe watched her head dip down as she played with the tissue. "You do know that don't you? One photo-shopped picture can't change what you and Frank have had for years, can it?"_

Joe focused on that conversation and the words he said to Callie. _Photo-shopped pictures and actors can't change what Vanessa and I have can it? It can't change what I've had with Frank for all my life?_ _Can it?_ Then with resolve he thought, _I WON'T let it_. I'll let them think they've done it and when I'm free they'll be the ones hurting.

Keeping his eyes closed, Joe yelled again asking for them to turn off the recording. He would love for them to do so but he doubted they would. Now he just needed to convince them that he was ready to kill Vanessa.

.**********.

 _Two days later…_

Hassan and Maya looked at the young man in the room. He had become increasingly agitated and loud since they had begun showing the video clips. They subjected him to videos several times a day for hours at a time while he was strapped into the chair. The drug cocktail he was on now was one that would keep him angrily aggressive and the side effects for discontinuation would be depression.

Maya moved to the laptop in the room and used the mouse and keyboard to make some adjustments. In just a few key strokes the sounds of the couple in the video were muted and the mutterings of the boy strapped in the chair were amplified.

"I'd like to kill her. I'd like to kill them both," Joe was muttering over and over with his eyes closed.

Maya moved back to stand beside Hassan and look through the two-way glass. "I think we should offer Mr. Hardy a chance to fulfill his wishes."

"Do you want to do it or would you like me to present the plan to him?"

Maya's eyes narrowed. "I'll do it. I want to look into his eyes when we tell him to kill his brother."

.**********.

 _A short while later…_

All noise stopped in the room and Joe heard the door's soft hiss. Opening his eyes, he saw that the video feed had been cut and he said a silent thank you for that. He didn't turn toward the door but kept his eyes on the floor in front of him. The leather restraint around his neck bit into his flesh as his head hung down. He had to appear beaten. Broken. Crushed. And the truth was he wasn't far from it. The words he had remembered came back to him again as he saw the shoes of his captors come into his view. _Because Frank's my brother and he would never betray me with Vanessa and she would never betray me with Frank._ It was his lifeline. It was his mental mantra now. He might say he wanted to kill them but it was far from the truth but the truth in this room couldn't be spoken or they would continue to wear him down and he didn't like to think about what would happen if they continued.

"Joe," the woman spoke.

"Just let me die," he whispered not looking up.

"Death is in your future but first we want to offer you the chance for revenge on those that have wronged you," the man spoke.

"Just let me die," he whispered again.

"Joe, look at me," the woman's lilting voice came again. When he didn't comply, she stepped forward and put her hand under his chin and lifted his head so that his face was turned up. She removed her hand and he kept his head up. "We're offering you a chance at revenge before you die."

"How?" he asked.

"Vanessa has been taken off and we can't find her."

Joe closed his eyes. Relieved and confused at the same time.

"Open your eyes, Joe," the woman said again and this time he complied. "We're offering you the chance to kill Frank."

It took everything in Joe's drug-fogged brain not to react; he had expected them to say Vanessa.

"You've heard the recordings. He convinced Vanessa to betray you. _Your brother_ did that. He deserves to pay even more than she does. We offer you this before you die." The woman moved closer. "What do you think, Joe? Can you do it? Can you kill Frank and then yourself so that you don't have to live with the memories?"

Joe stared at her mouth as she spoke. He blinked. "Frank." His voice was raspy.

"Yes. You don't find him innocent do you?" the man asked curiously. "Is it too hard to kill the brother that betrayed you?"

Joe frowned and turned his gaze to the man. "I could kill them both," he said angrily. He let the anger drop from his voice as he said, "I was going to ask her to marry me. Frank was going to be my best man." His eyes closed as the pain from all that he endured hit him. Frank wouldn't. He shook his head. _If Frank slept… No._ _He didn't_. A tear rolled unbidden down his check. "He's no longer my brother." He kept his head down; he could imagine the looks the two would be exchanging.

"Then let us tell you of our plan," the woman said.

Joe opened his eyes and raised his head. It was the beginning of the end. _Either I'll pull this off and live… or I'll die. But one thing for certain, there's no way I'm killing Frank. Even if he… I can't be thinking that. No, there's no way I'd kill Frank._ _I'd rather die first._ With those thoughts in his head, he listened to their plan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing! I have to get on the ball and finish up the last few chapters! I think I'm on 23 now.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to help," Cassidy said as she seated herself on the back deck with Frank and Callie.

Frank gave a slight shrug. "We've all drawn a blank and we appreciate you being here." He glanced over his shoulder at the door into the kitchen. He could hear his mother puttering around inside working on some snacks to bring out to them. Normally he would have told his mother that he'd get them, but she needed things to do to stay busy and Cassidy had provided her with a focus. His gaze shifted back to the girl sitting across from him. "Never underestimate what you've done here. My mom-" He stopped as Laura exited the house onto the deck.

"You already have your drinks, so here's just a light snack to tide you over until supper," she said as she placed a tray with veggies, dip, chips, and salsa on the table in the middle of the trio. She wiped her hands on the front of her jeans as she straightened. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, mom. This is great. Thanks," Frank said as he reached forward to grab a small carrot.

"Okay then, I'll just be in the kitchen if you need anything else," Laura said and then went back into the house.

Frank looked at the carrot in his hand and then to Cassidy. "Mom needed someone to focus on besides me and dad. You gave her that and I can't thank you enough." Frank popped the carrot in his mouth and then reached over to take Callie's hand.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow," Callie asked as she kept her hand in his.

"Cassidy is going to be out around town in the areas that Vanessa frequented trying to see if she can spot Joe."

"But not the usual way of checking," Cassidy said. "I'll be going up to the rooftops and anyplace overlooking her frequent haunts."

"Because that's where a sniper would be," Callie said softly. Cassidy nodded.

Frank looked between his girlfriend and Cassidy. In some ways, Cassidy reminded him of Vanessa. She was hands on in crime fighting and seemed able to handle the pressures that came with being in SWAT. Looking back to Callie, who was still determining her major but was leaning towards something in finance, he couldn't imagine any two people more different than Callie and Cassidy. Except for perhaps Callie and Vanessa and that friendship seemed to be growing though Callie and Iola were still best friends.

"I know what to look for," Cassidy said carefully.

"What would you do if you found him?" Callie asked curiously.

"If possible, I'd call it in so I could have back-up."

Frank shifted uneasily and he knew that Callie knew there was more to the story - things that he didn't really want her thinking about. "And then we go in and get Joe and get the drugs out of his system."

Callie didn't look at Frank but kept her eyes on Cassidy. "What if you can't call for back-up? What if he sees you?"

Cassidy glanced to Frank, uncertain how much he wanted her to say.

Frank let out a long loud breath and squeezed Callie's hand bringing her focus to him. "If she can't call it in, she has a Tazer and a handgun."

Callie squeezed his hand tightly. "She'd shoot Joe?"

Callie's voice had risen and Frank gave a nervous glance back toward the house. "Voices down," he said softly. "Cassidy isn't planning on shooting Joe and the Tazer is the first choice but if he's armed and shoots in her direction, she needs to be able to take him down." He could see the horror in her face and it was the same that he had when he first heard the plan. "Joe will be under the influence of drugs and brainwashing. We can't allow him to be loose in the city. We don't know how he will react if he feels his mission is in danger."

A scrapping nearby drew both their attention. "I'm going to go inside and give you guys a few minutes. I'll be back," Cassidy said as she headed in.

When the door closed he turned so that he faced Callie more fully and took both her hands in his.

"You're okay with this?" Callie asked uncertainly. "You're okay with her shooting Joe?"

Frank snorted. "Of course I'm not okay. I'm not even allowed to go looking for him in the chance that he's gunning for me instead of Vanessa. Too much of 'an opportunity for disaster' I've been told." He had been irritated and angry when Agent Williams told him he was basically under house arrest at this point until Joe was apprehended. "But Cassidy and Joe were at weapons school together-"

"You mean sniper school."

Frank's eyes went to hers. They had never specifically told Callie it was sniper school but she'd already used the phrase once today and she knew what Joe had done to save Iola. "Yes, they were at sniper school together but not many people know that."

"Could he do it?" Callie asked with a tone that indicated she was nervous.

"Could he shoot Vanessa?"

"Yes. But…"

"Could he shoot you?" The fear in her voice was now more noticeable.

What could he say? They had a policy of truth between them and he owed her that. "Yes," he said softly. "Joe has the ability to shoot a rifle and kill me from a very far distance. But that isn't what you should be thinking." He squeezed her hands. "Joe would _never_ shoot me." But the slightest doubt was in his mind. What would Joe do under the influence of drugs and brainwashing? Could he shoot Vanessa or himself with the intent to kill?

Callie closed her eyes and Frank pulled her over to him. Now with her in his lap and her head on his shoulder, he realized that ORT was right. He didn't need to provide Joe with a chance to prove him wrong. A shudder ran through him at the thought of his brother killing him with a shot between the eyes. That horrible thought was compounded by the thought that after doing that his brother would be instructed to kill himself by placing the gun to his own temple. How would Callie and Vanessa recover from that? How would his parents be able to go on? As he rested his head on top of Callie's he realized that his parents' marriage might not survive a murder/suicide by their son. Already, he could feel the tension in the house. His mom thought his father had gotten them into this. But the fault didn't lie with any of the agencies that they worked with; it all lay with the Assassins. They were the ones at fault and if… no, when, he and Joe emerged from this, they'd do what they could to bring them down.

.**********.

Joe was wearing clean clothes for the first time in weeks. They had given him a shirt and pants in gray and black camo. No socks or shoes yet but this was a major change. If things were following the timeline of the other agents who were taken, he must have been here five or more weeks. They had also allowed him a basin of water, washcloth, and soap. The feeling of being clean and wearing clean clothes had done much to lift his spirits but he did his best not to show it to his captors. If he were truly under their influence he would appear much the same as he had been.

He sat in his restraining chair as he had been requested and waited. The restraints closed around his ankles and wrists. He looked curiously to the door to see what would happen next. The door opened and the man and woman appeared and the woman was holding a box. Joe became uneasy and began to shift slightly in his chair though there was no way he could move. The last time they had a box it contained bad memories from his past and he had no wish to revisit them in his current mental state. As he felt sweat break out on his forehead and upper lip he began to question his own mental state. _Just how much are the drugs affecting me? How muddled is my thinking_? Thoughts of the video showing Frank and Vanessa – _No!_ he thought to himself. _It wasn't Frank and Vanessa! But what if it was?_ the little voice in his head asked. _What if you brother and girlfriend slept together?_

The woman's laugh drew his eyes from the box to hers. "There's nothing in the box to hurt you this time, Joe." She stood holding it while the man fixed his chest and neck restraint. It had been a week or two since they bothered with those and now he was even more agitated. Reassurances meant nothing coming from this woman. The goons they sent in to spar with him often used a plastic bag to throw him off and on more than one occasion to send him into a panic attack when they placed it over his head. So, no, he didn't trust one thing out of her mouth.

When the man was done with the restraints, he moved to stand in front of the woman. He reached in the box and drew out… leg shackles. He called for the ankle restraints to be released from Joe's legs and he fastened the metal cuffs around Joe's ankles and stood. Reaching into the box, he next removed handcuffs. The call was made to release the wrist restraints. The man looked at Joe. "Stick out your arms." It was obvious he was still wary of Joe even though he was still thoroughly restrained. As there was nothing that Joe could do at the point, he complied.

The woman then reached into the box and drew out a strip of cloth and dropped the box to the floor. She walked behind Joe and tied the cloth around his eyes as a blindfold.

"Here's what we're going to do, Joe." The words were whispered in his ear by the woman and they startled him at their proximity. "You're going to stand and then you're going to let us lead you to another room where we can see if you can do what the plan calls for." She paused. "Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"I want a verbal answer, Joe."

"I understand," he said. Internally he was excited about being out of the room for the first time in weeks. In another respect he found it rather scary. Everything outside of this room was an unknown and he felt irrationally nervous. Was it the drugs or was it the thought of what awaited him to prove he could do this? What if they wanted him to kill someone? His anxiety level increased and his breathing became more rapid. Instead of concerning his captors this seemed usual to them as they told him that things would be all right as they released the final restraints and led him from the room.

Joe knew nothing of the path they traveled except for approximate distances. There was no light variation through his blindfold and there were no other sounds other than the ones they made. Their progress stopped and then Joe heard a door close. His blindfold was removed and he blinked momentarily as he scanned the room. There was picture on the far wall about twenty feet away and his breathing quickened. It was a picture of Frank. It was just a head shot and it had been enlarge to life size. Directly in front of him was a table that was bolted to the floor. He looked at it and then at the picture and then back to his captors. He truly didn't know what was going on.

"In a moment we will leave this room. You will stand at the far corner while we exit. A box will then be placed in the room and when the door closes you will put the box on the table and open it. We will give you more directions then. Do you understand, Joe?" the woman asked.

"I understand," he said slowly.

"Move to the far corner," the man directed.

Joe complied and watched them leave and then a box was placed just inside the door. Then it closed. Joe stood for a moment looking at the box and then he did what they asked. He shuffled across the room with his leg shackles clanking. Carefully he picked up the box and moved to the table. He paused and then opened the box. He gasped slightly. Inside was a sniper rifle and 9mm Beretta. He stared inside the box. Were they loaded?

"There are keys in the box to unlock your restraints. Place them carefully to the side as you will be required to put them back on at the end of our exercise," the man's voice came clearly through the intercom.

Joe did as requested and then stood again at the table looking at the two weapons in the box.

"Take out the rifle and take your shot, Joe. The rifle has been modified for laser targeting."

The metal of the gun was cold on his hand but it felt like it belonged. In fact he did have a strong urge to shoot someone. His captors would have been his first choice but as he fixed his stance and drew a bead on the picture of Frank he came to the disturbing conclusion that he didn't mind shooting his brother in this manner. As he took aim, he had to remind himself that Frank wouldn't betray him. After firing the shot that he was certain was dead center of the forehead at this range, he put the gun down as his hands shook slightly now that he was done.

"He betrayed you, Joe. You will have nothing to regret," the woman's voice said. "Now, complete your mission. Pick up the gun and show us how you will kill yourself." The tone was calm and serene. In no way did it sound like the woman had any concern about asking him to commit suicide.

Joe stared at the Beretta. Was it also laser? Was it empty or loaded with a round. If he checked it, he knew that they would up his drugs and delay his release. He needed to convince them that he was under their control and would do as they asked. Resigned to what he had to do, Joe reached in the box and pulled out the weapon. In a steady, unhurried manner he raised the gun to his temple and closed his eyes. _There are easier ways to kill me than this. They want me to kill Frank. They are only testing me._

He pulled the trigger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry that this one is a short chapter. But it is. ;) I will try to post on Tuesday, but we'll be traveling that day and visiting with relatives until the following weekend. However, I will have internet access, so I'll try to post Tuesday or Wednesday. Merry Christmas to everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

A sharp sound cut through the evening heat and humidity which prompted Frank to tackle Callie to the ground in the backyard.

"Frank!" she cried somewhat painfully. But her cries went unheeded as he kept her back to the ground, his body shielding hers. "Sweetheart, it was a car backfiring," she said quietly. No doubts were in her mind as to what thoughts were going through her boyfriend's mind. After a slight pause, he rolled to the side and lay on his back.

"I'm sorry. I…" Frank began and then stopped.

Callie rolled onto her side and propped herself up on an elbow so she could look down at Frank's face. "I know what you thought," she said softly.

He turned his head slightly to look her in the eye. "I think we should stay apart until Joe is found."

"Frank, it was a car!"

"It was a car this time, Callie. What about next time?"

His tone was calm and his expression neutral, but she knew what it cost him to say this to her. To actually voice that he might not be able to stop his brother and what he might be tasked to do. She didn't shoot his suggestion down immediately. "Are you going to a safe house?"

He shook his head no.

"Why not?"

"I have to be here. I need to be here in case he needs me. In case it all goes wrong."

Callie gave him a small smile. "I won't stay away either because I have to be here. I need to be here in case you need me. In case it all goes wrong."

Frank stared at her for a full minute. She could see him trying to come up with an argument to contradict his own words. But he failed.

"Callie, if all goes wrong I really don't want you around-"

"Frank, you've already said it before. Joe couldn't shoot you."

Frank gaze turned away but not before the guilty look in his eye was spotted.

"You're not betraying you brother, Frank. You're trying to be safe. You're trying to be cautious. That's all. If you didn't at least consider the possibility that it could happen you'd be doing yourself and your training a disservice." She reached out with her free hand and turned his face toward her. The sight of tears in his eyes were nearly her undoing and she realized how the days ahead would play with his emotions as everyone tried to figure out if Joe was out there and if he was, just who was his target. "Oh, baby," she said softly.

Frank sat up quickly catching her unaware for a moment. "Let's head in," he said as he got to his feet and turned to extend a hand to her. "Let's see what Cassidy is doing."

Realizing that Frank desperately wanted to change the subject, she took his hand and let him pull her up. As she stood, she asked, "She's returning home in three days isn't she?"

"Yes. We thought- We hoped that we'd have had this resolved by now but it hasn't and she can't be gone indefinitely. She's been here ten days and without anything to go on, we've told her to return to work."

Callie smiled; she liked Cassidy and thought that having her at the house had been helpful not only to Mrs. Hardy but also to Frank as she told him about their time at whatever weapons school that the pair had been at. She had been invaluable in helping everyone think like Joe would since she had been the only one to truly see him in action. She shuddered slightly. She wasn't an idiot and figured that they had been at a sniper school but she chose to let them all believe that she hadn't figured it out. Even now with everything that had happened with Iola and drug cartel, it was hard to imagine fun-loving, joke playing, Joe Hardy as a deadly sniper. But then, he hadn't been the same since his abduction years ago. Putting those thoughts to the side, she took Frank's hand, drawing a curious look from him and pulled him toward the house.

.**********.

Gary Older hung up the phone. They would have Joe in place tonight and tomorrow morning he would spring the trap. Tomorrow the Assassins would acknowledge the part he played in the success of the mission. Tomorrow Frank and Joe Hardy would both be dead and one more of the group that bested him would be gone. If only the Assassins wanted to take out all of them but they didn't. Maybe he could find a way to accomplish it himself in the future.

He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. A steak dinner was on tap for tonight in preparatory celebration of another successful assignment for his new employers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry for not responding to reviews last chapter but I was traveling. Actually I'm still out of town but I'll try to respond to ones for this chapter. Just know that I DO read and greatly appreciate them! Thanks for taking the time to do that!

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 _Two days later…_

Frank looked at his dad incredulously. He had thought that this moment wasn't going to happen but it finally had. "Someone's spotted Joe? Let's go!"

Fenton put down the phone and ran a hand through his hair. "I know you're ready to go. So am I. Thank God your mother is at the hospital today." It had been difficult to get Laura out of the house but in a secure location where police could monitor her. They had finally convinced her to go when a volunteer called in sick.

"Why aren't we going?"

Fenton gave his son a long look as he released a pent-up breath. "Frank, this could be a set-up."

"Where is he?" Frank asked somewhat angrily. "What aren't you telling me?"

Fenton took a step closer to his son. "Frank, I'm not saying you can't go-"

"That's correct. You can't-"

Fenton reached out to grab his son by the shoulders and spoke in an angry tone. "Frank! If you are the target and you just rush in, what could happen?!"

Frank pulled back from his father but the question penetrated his mind and he spoke his thoughts aloud. "If I go without a plan… Joe could shoot me and then…." Frank closed his eyes as he ran both hands through his hair. "And then he'll kill himself." He opened his eyes.

Fenton was still close but he wasn't touching his son physically, but his words did. "We've been talking about this for several weeks. We've talked about what we'd do if he was spotted. You agreed that you would hang back. That you'd wear Kevlar."

Frank nodded. "I will but we both know that Jacob Yates killed his finance with a single shot to the head."

Fenton nodded. "But that's also why you need to stay back."

"Dad, I promise not to rush out of here. I'm sure that there are ORT agents on the way here?" Frank asked with a look at his father's face.

"They are. They are also heading to the location where Joe might have been spotted."

"Tell me, dad. Where is he?" Frank's tone was calm now. The heat of the earlier conversation was gone.

"A beach jogger spotted someone in camouflage around the caves along Shore Road near Barmet Beach."

Frank nodded. The caves would provide a great location to pick people off with a rifle. He internally shuddered at the thought of Joe shooting random people on the beach. But then that hadn't been the MO of either of the other Assassin victims. The real question was was Joe spotted as he readied himself for his mission or was this a ploy to draw his victim to him.

As if reading Frank's thoughts, Fenton spoke. "If Vanessa were the intended victim then this location doesn't make sense unless he's readying himself but that the location isn't logical for him to be in. It's too far from the Bender house. He'd be obvious in his camo with a rifle trying to get a cab or to walk that distance. I don't think the Assassins are that sloppy."

"Agreed," Frank stated. "They aren't. This must be where Joe intends to do something which means that you or I are the most likely targets."

Fenton had been suggested as a possible target but ORT was certain that the Assassins would want to take out two operatives if they could and that meant Frank or Vanessa.

"Let me go to the beach. There's a gazebo at the park. I'll stay there. There aren't many locations along the cliffs that afford a good view of that spot. I'll wait there and help coordinate. I promise." Frank was determined to go and nothing would stop him not even his own father.

Fenton stood silently for a few moments. "You will stay at the far side of the gazebo and you will obey EVERY instruction that the ORT agents and police give to you."

"I will."

"Get your vest and gun," Fenton's words came fast now that a decision was made.

Frank left the living room immediately. They hadn't thought of this area as a probable location. All the areas they had scouted were in the city and near the Bender and Hardy houses. As he headed to get his Kevlar vest he pulled out his phone to alert Cassidy. She would want to be in on this.

.**********.

Agent Crawford was waiting in the Barmet Beach Park parking lot. The Bayport Police Department was in the process of clearing the beach of visitors. It was early on a weekday morning so the number of visitors wasn't too high at the moment and the BPD would keep any new sun lovers from the search area.

Crawford walked briskly toward the Hardy sedan. "Morning Frank, Mr. Hardy," he said politely. "We have two agents on site and are waiting for more to arrive." He glanced around and said, "Let's get to the gazebo and out of the open." He turned and began walking in the direction of the beach without checking to see if the Hardys were following.

Frank glanced at his father and then at the back of the ORT agent. Three agents and the two of them? Not really the manpower they'd need to check the various caves along the Bay shoreline. Frank quickened his pace. "Is the BPD going to assist?" Chief Collig would definitely want to be involved.

"No, we're sticking to agents only." Crawford didn't slow.

"Why? They know the area and they are trained to-"

Crawford stopped and turned to Frank. Fenton had caught up at this point as well. "Listen," he said quietly. "We don't know if Joe will be alone or if there will be Assassins with him to make sure everything goes the way they want. It's best not to have local enforcement in that mix if we have to take them down."

Frank frowned. "If they have Assassins here, then we've probably already given away that we know they're here. What's makes you think they'll wait around."

"You." Crawford said bluntly as he took Frank by the arm and began walking briskly once again toward the gazebo.

As they entered the shade of the gazebo, Frank pulled his arm from the man's grip as Fenton spoke up.

"Are you using my son as bait?" he asked rather loudly drawing the attention of the other two ORT agents.

"No, sir. You're the one who brought him along. Are you telling me that you both thought that it was completely safe to bring a possible target to the area where Joe might be?" Crawford was blunt.

Both Hardy men were quiet. They had both disregarded the danger because they both needed to be here.

"If you hadn't come we would have set the search up differently but you did come and therefore Joe has a reason to stay here even if there is a search." Crawford glanced around and then pointed to the far point of the gazebo away from the rising cliffs. "Both of you stand over there. You'll only be visible from someone on ground level but be careful."

Frank snorted but did as he was asked. As Crawford moved away, Frank asked, "Is the jogger that spotted someone still around? I'd like to talk to him."

"Yeah, he's still here; I'll bring him over." Crawford spoke momentarily to one of the other agents and then walked away in the direction of the parking area.

Frank turned to his father. "Standing in the corner of the gazebo to be safe isn't why I came here," Frank said tersely.

Fenton took a moment to look at the two agents that were in the gazebo. They looked out of place in their dark colors with the bulky vests protecting them and the guns strapped to their thighs. You couldn't get further from a beach look. "They've got maps of the cliffs. Let's see if they'd like some help." Fenton moved over to the men who relocated the small folding table and papers to the area where Frank was standing.

Frank and Fenton were just pointing out some things to the men when Crawford returned with a young man.

"Greg Parker, this is Frank Hardy. He'd like to ask you a few questions about what you saw."

Frank glanced to his father. "I'll talk to Greg, you help the agents with the search plan." Fenton nodded and Frank stepped over to the side and Greg moved to stand near him.

Greg glanced around nervously. "Hey, is it dangerous for us to be out here? I mean the guy had a gun."

"What kind of gun?"

"Some kind of rifle but I don't know guns so I can't tell you anything more."

"What was he wearing?"

"Gray and black camo. Looked hot to me. I mean who wears long pants and long sleeves to the beach?" Greg looked at Frank and the men behind him. "Well, I mean, who goes to the beach for a run or sit and sun in those clothes."

Frank looked to the cliffs and wished he were out there searching. "Could you tell what color his hair was?"

"No. He was wearing a black cap. Definitely not beachwear. I just know it looked like a white guy from the brief look I had at his face. But I didn't stare. I mean if you see a guy dressed like that at the beach with a gun, you're not going to pull out your phone for a photo op."

"How long did you see him?"

"No long. Just long enough to see him move up the cliff and around an outcropping. I left quick after that."

Frank nodded and gestured to the table behind him. "Can you show me on the map where you saw him?"

Greg glanced at the map. "I can't read those kind of maps well. I can point to where it was. That will be a lot easier." Greg stepped toward the opposite side of the gazebo from where they were standing.

Frank took a quick look to see his father talking about the depth of some of the caves and then he looked back to Greg. He could see Crawford on his way back to the gazebo. If he wanted to see where Joe was spotted he needed to do it now while his father was distracted and Crawford wasn't back. "Yeah, show me."

Frank and Greg move over to the open space that was an entry point to the gazebo and Greg pointed up the cliff face.

The sound of a rifle shot rent the air and Greg Parker fell back hard to the gazebo floor as Frank ducked. Quickly realizing that he needed to move, he moved over to Greg and began pulling him back and was quickly joined by his father and the two agents.

A loud curse sounded from Agent Crawford as he ran into the gazebo with his gun drawn. "I told you to stay AWAY from that side, Hardy!" He glanced around. "Are you shot?"

"No. Greg is." Frank looked down at the man who was cursing and moaning while grabbing his shoulder. Something was wrong.

"There wasn't a second shot," Crawford said as he looked to the cliff and grabbed his phone. "We need medical assistance at the gazebo but the shooter is unaccounted for." Crawford kept his weapon out as he looked around. The ORT agents were putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. He looked to Frank. "I guess you're lucky he missed."

Frank looked to his father and then Agent Crawford and things clicked. "That's just it, sir. Joe doesn't miss."

"What do you mean? He shot the jogger, not you."

Fenton quickly picked up on what Frank meant and stepped away from where the injured man was and lowered his voice. "What Frank means is that Joe wouldn't miss this shot. It was way too easy. He meant to shoot Greg."

The agent looked perplexed. "But why?"

"I can't answer that. But I think we should keep an eye on him. After all, he was the one who spotted Joe and then he gets me to stand in the open. Now that he's shot, I'm wondering if he really was out here jogging," Frank said as he looked to the cliffs. The absence of a second shot gave him hope but he knew that he needed to find his brother. "Listen, I need to go look for Joe."

"Absolutely not," Crawford ordered as his phone rang. "Crawford." Pause. "What? She's heading here?" He turned and looked to the parking area. "Crazy girl."

Frank stepped up beside him. "Who?"

"Some girl said she knows you and when that shot went off, she broke away from the officers there and she's coming this way."

"Cassidy," Frank said as he looked to his father. They had forgotten she was on the way over. He could see her now running across the sand. In moments she was in the gazebo breathing heavily.

"Are you hurt?" she asked Frank. "I heard the shot but only one-" She broke off as she saw the body on the decking. She stepped around Frank and gasped, "Gary? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"You know this man?" Crawford said as he brought his gun around and the agents on the ground shifted their hold from aiding to restraining.

"His name is Gary Older and he was with Joe, Jacob, and I at sniper school." Her eyes were wide as she turned to Frank. "Why is he here?"

"He said his name was Greg Parker and he's the one who supposedly spotted Joe." Frank stared at the man on the ground for a moment before pouncing on him. He slammed Gary's head into the decking as the agents tried to restrain him. "Where's my brother!?" Frank yelled at him.

Gary only laughed.

"I'm not waiting." Frank said as he stood. "I'm going to find my brother." When Cassidy and Fenton both made to follow him he stopped. "No. It just needs to be me. Both of you stay here and make sure he doesn't have any cyanide."

Cassidy glanced at the man still laughing on the decking. "I think he's too much of a coward to do that, but I'll stay."

"I'm going and that's it." Fenton said as he strode past Frank calling back. "Are you coming or not?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** LOL Thanks to Cherylann for reminding me that it was time for another chapter. I am off my mental calendar after the holidays! :) We are having snow and school has been canceled so I might get this story all the way finished soon! I think I'm on chapter 26 now or maybe it's 27. :) Oh, and thanks again to JoeNeal for her help in choosing Maya's name and giving me the meaning. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 _The day before the events of chapter 17…_

Joe looked at himself in the mirror turning his head slightly from side to side. They had allowed him to use a bathroom with a real shower and he had stayed in it until the water ran cold. He looked in the mirror and studied his reflection. He was not allowed to shave his beard which was about an inch long. His hair was of a similar length but maybe a little shorter. He looked nothing like the man he was. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and his cheeks had hollowed somewhat from the meager diet he was given. He glanced down at his body and saw he was just skin and muscle though he had lost some muscle tone. However, his body fat was gone and he knew that the clothes at his house would hang on him in his current state. _Home_. He shook his head and looked at his body again. The bruises were fading from the last beating he took from the Assassins but there were shadows on his body indicating what he had been through… at least on the surface. The needle marks in his arm troubled him because he had no idea what was in the shots he was given or in the food he ate. But all in all if he were clothed and if he didn't have the dark circles under his eyes no one would suspect. No one would know that he was a killer and that at the moment he would like to kill his brother.

He pulled on gray and black camo pants over his boxers and zipped them up. They hadn't given him a belt. They were smart not to. He sat on the toilet and put on his socks and shoes tying up the laces to the boots in double knots. The long-sleeved matching camo shirt was last. Standing again he looked into the mirror not at Joe Hardy, ORT agent but at Joe Hardy, killer. As he opened the door, he flipped off the light.

Joe stopped dead in his tracks at a voice he heard. He knew that voice. Scanning the room his eyes fell on a young man not much older than himself. "Gary?"

Gary smiled and said, "Hi, Joe. Wasn't sure if you'd remember me."

"What-?"

"What am I doing here? Why, I'm working. I've taken a job with the Assassins."

Joe could feel all eyes on him and to be honest he didn't know how to react so he stood silently.

Gary laughed and the man and woman turned to him. "You see that he's ready," the woman said.

"Yeah, I think he is. I don't think the guy that I met at school would have reacted that way to my admission." Gary looked to the woman. "The plan hasn't changed any?"

"No," she responded. "He will be taken to the cliff cave this evening with his weapons and one of us will watch him tonight to make sure he doesn't deviate from the mission."

Gary nodded. "I'll make my call in the morning after my run. I think everything will go smoothly."

"If it doesn't; you know what to do," the man said.

Gary nodded.

Joe figured that they expected Gary to take cyanide like the other Assassins. He wanted to laugh. The guy he met at the training and the man who would so easily betray his friends and countrymen wouldn't be taking any cyanide. He hoped Gary was caught and he'd love to help with the interrogation. He closed his eyes. But he had to survive first and right now he had a lot of anger and adrenalin flowing through him and he wanted nothing more than to punish Frank and Vanessa. _Stop. It's lies. They would never betray me_. He kept saying the words over and over.

In the dark of the night Joe was blindfolded, cuffed and put in the back of an SUV with tinted windows. The man and one of the Assassins who beat on him took him to a small parking area for a scenic overlook just half a mile past Barmet Beach Park. When they helped him out of the vehicle and removed his blindfold he felt wind on his face for the first time in weeks.

Everything smelled fresh and he closed his eyes until he was prodded by the man. Opening his eyes, he held out his arms in a gesture that indicated he wanted to be uncuffed.

The man laughed. "I'm afraid we can't trust you, Joseph."

Joe looked ahead at the narrow path and drew a deep breath. This path was just yards from the spot where Camille had tried to kill him. _Boy, the Assassins know how to screw with my mind_ , Joe thought. To die trying to get to the cave would defeat their purpose, but then the man was right. He knew the soil and the cliff from his time as a younger teen. He could easily knock them off or cause them to lose balance. But handcuffed he had no chance. He walked forward and onto the path that descended toward the sound of the breaking waves.

The area was very familiar to Joe. The cliffs rose to their highest about a half mile further south. Their height similar to a four story building in places. The cliffs themselves moved in and out in a wavy pattern from the bay. The beach at the bottom of the cliffs was about thirty yards wide at low tide. During storms similar to the one the night he and Camille were here, the bay could beat against the bottom of the cliffs in places and at high tide the beach narrowed greatly.

The cliffs are parallel to the beach but in many spots they angle back some allowing for pathways going up from the beach and from the top down. The paths weren't wide, maybe a yard at their widest with some brush growing along the trail and from the cliff-face. The caves that dotted the cliffs for a mile, ranged from just over a yard high to around six feet in height. The caves weren't very deep nor were they very wide but they were enough.

Joe glanced north toward Barmet Bay Beach Park. It was located where the cliffs sloped down toward the city of Bayport which is much closer to sea level than the cliffs of the area. He wondered how everything would play out. He heard pebbles as they fell from the path and bounced down the stone and he returned his attention to the path in front of him.

.**********.

A short time later the three of them were in the cave and once everything was put down, the thug left leaving Joe with the man. Joe sat propped against the back of the small cave. "What is your name?"

The man considered the question. "Hassan."

"The woman?"

Hassan laughed. "It is not my right to give away her secret but her name means 'illusion.' I'm sure you have known about her dislike of you." The man moved slightly probably because of the rough rock behind him. "For me this isn't personal. This is all about business. For her it is personal."

Joe didn't answer. _Why would it be personal?_ he asked himself. _She's an Assassin. What have I done to harm her?_ He thought about her accent and her look. She was Indian.

And then it hit him as words from his time at Camp Perseverance came back to him. He was wrestling with a dog when a female Assassin walked toward him while he was saying stop commands in European languages. She had said, " _You should have learned Hindi_." It was her sister or relative that died on the mountainside that night. Now he understood why she wanted him to kill Frank and somehow that thought made his mind a little easier. He closed his eyes and waited for the morning.

.**********.

Joe sat up suddenly; his breathing heavy and his heart rate elevated. He looked around him and saw the dark rock walls and Hassan sitting on the opposite side of the cave which wasn't very far.

Hassan laughed. "It isn't a bad dream, Joseph."

It was surprising that Joe had fallen asleep, but then he had that bottle of water and it was probably drugged by the way he felt. He shook his head heavily back and forth as he blinked slowly.

"Don't worry, it will pass. You will be fine when it is time."

"Are you staying here?" Joe asked as he pushed himself so his back was against the wall.

"No. In just a few minutes I will leave."

Joe's eyes moved to the weapons beside Hassan.

"I will tell you where the keys are to your cuffs and when I leave you will uncuff yourself and check your weapon for readiness." Hassan checked his watch. "Gary will be making his call in about an hour so in less than two hours you will have the opportunity to pay your brother back for betraying you."

Joe looked away because he did feel betrayed even though he knew it was a lie. The drugs and weeks of being tortured with the audio, video, and pictures had damaged him but he wouldn't let it rule his actions. Joe focused his attention outside instead. It was maybe seven a.m. Whatever would happen would happen and it would be over by mid-morning.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Images from the Assassins' video filled his head and he prayed that it would go away.

It wasn't long before Hassan stood. "It is time for me to leave. The keys are located in this yellow box with a speaker. The combination is 061." Hassan wrote it in the sand next to the box. "Check your weapon, Joseph. Listen for the order to get in position on the speaker. Do not try to deviate from the mission. You know the penalty for abandoning the mission."

Joe nodded. "Death."

"We will be watching." Hassan put the box down and left the cave.

Joe didn't rush, he wouldn't be able to get the cuffs off in time to get Hassan and he was certain there was an Assassin with a gun trained on the path that would take him out if he tried to leave. After a few minutes, Joe retrieved the box and removed his cuffs.

The gun was nice. It was the same model that he had and he checked the ammo. It had just one bullet. He checked the handgun and his hand shook slightly. It was the same model that he had held to his own head just days earlier. He closed his eyes as the terror of that moment washed over him anew. He slowed his breathing and opened his eyes. The Assassins would not break him. The gun held one bullet. That's all he'd need to kill to himself. Two bullets for the mission: one for Frank and one for himself. But that wasn't going to happen.

Placing the weapons on the ground, he crawled to the cave entrance and looked out. The air was warm on his skin- different than the cool dampness inside the cave. He looked around. As they had gone over with him for days, the beach gazebo was in range. It was angled to his position because of the position of the cave to the beach. But the shot would not be difficult. The breeze off the bay was slight this morning and it wouldn't alter his shot. For him, taking out any of the visitors to the beach would be a piece of cake. He moved back into the cave to sit and think. Now he just had to wait for the order.

.**********.

"It is time, Joseph," Hassan's voice came over the speaker startling Joe. He had been lulled by the quietness of the cave. The only sounds he could hear were the waves and the birds as they flew around. Joe moved forward and picked up his rifle.

Joe got into an angled prone position with the rifle outside of the cave and along the path where he had a clear view of the gazebo. He drew a deep breath as he watched his brother and father cross the sand. He closed his eyes as anger flooded him. He opened them and looked through the scope but they were in the gazebo. The plan was that Gary would get Frank to come out in the open for Joe to take the shot if he didn't get him on the way to the gazebo.

It wasn't long before he saw Gary crossing the sand with a man that had to be ORT. His finger itched to take Gary out right now but he needed to wait. He needed it to be obvious that Frank was not the target and that he wasn't just a crazy guy shooting everyone on the beach.

Less than five minutes passed and Joe saw both Frank and Gary through his scope. Gary was pointing to a spot on the cliff that was nowhere near his location. Joe picked his spot and fired. It was with a sense of satisfaction that he watched Gary fall back. He didn't shoot to kill which would be another sign to his father and brother. They knew he didn't miss.

Joe moved back into the cave and brought the rifle with him. He put it beside him and picked up the Beretta and closed his eyes. He would not kill himself though the thought was there. Maybe it would be easier just to do that. Frank was alive. Vanessa was alive. He wouldn't have to face them and face the fact that they may have cheated on him together. The gun tapped his thigh nervously. _No. They didn't._

His heart began to race again. Frank would be coming. He knew it. He still had a loaded gun and he was still angry. Not a good combination when he had to face his brother. And there were still Assassins out there. They'd be coming for him too because they knew that he only fired one shot. And Joe knew the code. He failed the mission and he was not to be captured. He needed to die and the Assassins would be happy to oblige by killing him and Frank.

Joe waited with the loaded to gun to see who would come to the cave first and prayed he'd make the right choice.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for the reviews! They are much appreciated and help spur me on to write more! So keep them coming! And great news! The story is now complete at 26 chapters! I have a small section to fix and just general touch-ups and edits but otherwise the story is done. :-) And for those of you wondering what would happen when the brothers met back up... here is your answer. ;-D

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Maya cursed loudly as she quickly dropped the binoculars to her waist. The Assassin at the helm was smart to stay quiet as she brought the lens back to her eyes and swore again. After releasing the binoculars with one hand, she pulled her phone from her pocket and swiftly selected Hassan's code name. She looked through the lens again as he answered. "What the hell happened, Hassan? Did he shoot him? I didn't hear a second shot and he's not in view!"

"He shot Older and you are correct; there has been no second shot." There was a pause as he spoke to the Assassin who was with him. "I just sent Tiler to finish him off before law enforcement reach him."

"Don't you think it would be prudent for you to finish him off yourself?" Maya asked as she searched for a sign of Joe.

"You could take the shot yourself," Hassan said calmly. "I'm going to check on Older. "If I can, I need to take him out if he has not followed protocol."

Maya was quiet for a moment. She could take the shot but there was a Harbor Patrol vessel less than half a mile from her position. She couldn't draw attention to the boat and she would have to wait for Joe to exit the cave. And Hassan did have a point. He needed to take care of Older if it was possible. "I'm going to alert the facility and have them wipe it down in case you are unsuccessful in dispatching Older. I don't trust him to remain quiet."

"Agreed. But if possible, I will help him fulfill his commitment."

Maya ended the call with Hassan and placed a call to the location where they had been holding Joe. She was very disturbed that things were not going as planned.

.**********.

Fenton and Frank arrived at the top of the cliffs in record time. Frank had made a quick decision as to which cave he thought that Joe was in based on the fact that the shot didn't come from the direction that Gary Older had been pointing to. It had come from further east and up higher on the cliff which limited the number of possibilities.

As they exited the vehicle a shot grazed Fenton's arm and he dropped to the ground. Frank scrambled around the car and helped his father to a more secure position.

"How bad is it?" Frank asked worriedly as he divided his attention between his father and the location back down toward the park entrance. There was an elevated forested area across from the park that had a view of the parking area for the beach and this overlook for the bay.

Fenton released the pressure he had on the wound and gave it a cursory glance. "Winged me, just a flesh wound really. Would have been worse if I hadn't been turning my body to close the door." He looked at his son and said, "You get your brother. I'm going back to get whoever is in that woods. Don't come back up to the overlook until you get the all clear from me. I don't want an Assassin to pick the two of you off."

"Dad. Thanks." Frank knew how hard it had to be for his father to let him go but it was the right choice. They needed to notify ORT about the shooter in the woods and if possible stop them from escaping. But the bigger need was getting to Joe before he possibly did something fatal to himself. Just because he hadn't killed Frank didn't mean he wouldn't kill himself.

Fenton stood and pulled his gun from his holster. He crawled through the car to the driver's seat and got the vehicle started. Carefully he pulled the car up blocking the view of the Frank moving to the trail heading down the cliff. Fenton rolled the window down and called out, "Come back safe, son. Both of you."

Frank gave him a nod and moved in a crouch to the trailhead.

Fenton watched him until he was out of sight and then backed up the vehicle.

.**********.

Frank cautiously made his way down the trail. It wasn't an authorized trail and he had to climb over a low rail at the top that was more of a caution than an actual deterrent. He had his gun drawn and it was pointed down as he walked carefully. He had it out because he wasn't sure what he'd find in the cave or outside of it. If Joe wasn't alone, he needed to be ready. What seemed like a lifetime was really about ten minutes. He slowed as he reached the section of trail that gave him a view of the cave entrance. He couldn't see anyone. Stepping quietly, he listened intently. No sounds. Not wanting to startle his potentially armed and drugged brother, Frank calmly called his name. "Joe?" He didn't get a response but he heard a sound. He thought it was the rustling of rocks. "Joe?" he cautiously asked again and then made a decision. "Joe. I'm going to come in."

Keeping his gun at his side, just in case, Frank moved slowly and carefully into the cave entrance.

.**********.

Joe had thought his ears were playing tricks on him but then he heard his brother's voice. But was it really him or another trick by the Assassins? He stood carefully and grimaced as his boots made noise in the loose rock. Bringing his gun up into a two hand grip he pressed back against the cave wall and waited. Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down the side of his face. He didn't dare let go of his gun to brush it away.

"Joe. I'm going to come in."

"Go ahead, come in," Joe whispered to himself angrily expecting another trick by the Assassins. When his brother stepped into view Joe was confused. "Frank?" he said carefully but didn't lower his gun. Maybe this was an Assassin made to look like Frank. He blinked quickly trying to make sense of what was going on.

"It's me, Joe. It's Frank." Frank didn't move. He could see his brother's agitated state and knew that the wrong move on his part would get him shot and with a cliff behind him, it could be very deadly. "Put the gun down, Joe. It's me."

Joe didn't put the gun down but moved toward the cave entrance. He needed to make sure that there wasn't another Assassin around. His brother didn't move but he could see him watching carefully.

"Joe, please. Put the gun down. It's me. Dad's here's too down at the park. Vanessa is-"

Joe flinched. It was like someone had flipped a switch on his emotions. Keeping the gun trained directly on his brother, he yelled, "Don't say her name, Frank! Don't!" He could feel a panic attack coming on. His breathing quickened and he tried to slow it down. He stared at the center of his brother's chest. _It wasn't Frank. It wasn't Vanessa. Assassin lies. All-_ He heard something and he lifted his eyes quickly and brought his gun up further. "Duck!" he yelled and fired a shot aimed just over his brother's shoulder as Frank dropped to the ground and rolled to his back. A cry rang out and Joe watched one of the thugs who tormented him fall off the cliff. Emotionally and physically drained, he dropped to the ground on his knees and let the gun fall on the cave floor. Moments later the tears came silently as he stared at the ground.

.**********.

When Joe had yelled for him to duck, Frank had instinctively followed his order and when the shot was fired, he looked behind him as someone cried out. After glancing at his brother who was now kneeling on the cave floor, he stood and walked to the edge of the trail. There was a man laying at the bottom of the cliff with a gun in his hand. An Assassin Frank realized. His gaze went quickly back to his brother who was motionless and quiet on the cave floor. Frank was afraid to put his gun away with the threat of more Assassins nearby but he needed to comfort his brother and get him somewhere safe. Carefully, he holstered his weapon and moved toward Joe. Crouching down so he had a view of the trail to the top, he reached to take the gun from the ground beside Joe. He checked it. Empty. One bullet just like Jacob Yates. It was meant to be Joe's suicide shot. He tucked the gun into his back waistband and embraced his brother.

Joe remained unresponsive as Frank pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket. Holding Joe with one arm, he used his free hand to answer. "Dad?"

"Frank! We heard a shot!"

"It's okay, dad. Joe's…" Frank looked at his brother. He was far from fine. "Joe's not shot. It was an Assassin. He's at the bottom of the cliff."

There was a pause. "They're searching for whomever was in the woods. The man that went over the cliff couldn't have been him. There wasn't time to get there from where he was."

"Is it safe to come to the top?"

"Yes. ORT agents are waiting up there and I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Good. And dad, have medics ready to look at Joe."

"Can he hear me?"

Frank switched the phone to speaker. "He can now. You're on speaker."

"Joe?"

No response.

"Joe. I've missed you. I love you son."

Joe's breathing steadied and after a pause he said, "Love you too, dad."

Frank closed his eyes for a moment in relief. For a moment he thought that Joe might have had a breakdown. Well, he still might but at least he was responsive. "Dad. We'll be up in a few minutes. Let the agents know."

"Will do." The call ended.

Frank put the phone back in his pocket and gently tugged on Joe to get him to stand. He did so with some resistance. When he tried to get his brother to walk forward, Joe didn't budge. Frank could tell that his brother had lost a lot of weight. His gaunt appearance had stunned him as much as the gun pointed at him. "Joe, we need to get to the top of the cliff. Can you walk?" Frank realized that if Joe mentally couldn't make the walk, then they would have a problem and would have to find an alternate means to get Joe either up the cliff or down it.

But he knew it wasn't a physical problem Joe was having now. It was mental and that scared him more than if he had been shot.

.**********.

Joe stared at the dark pebbles of the cave floor. He heard his brother's voice and felt his arm holding him. Hugging him. But he couldn't respond. He needed answers. And this wasn't the time or place but one thing he knew for certain. At this moment, the last thing he wanted was his brother touching him. "Get your hands off me, Frank," Joe said through gritted teeth.

Frank hesitated and then dropped his arm quickly. "Anything you want, Joe."

Joe snorted in fake amusement and walked determinedly forward, eyes glued to the trail in front of him. But his body failed him on more than one occasion as the lack of food and now the emotional strain was starting to hit him. He stumbled and Frank reached to steady him. He knew that's all Frank wanted to do but Joe jerked away and would have fallen over the cliff if his brother hadn't grabbed him. Once he was firmly back against the cliff face, Joe pushed his brother away saying, "Didn't you hear me?! I said, DON'T TOUCH ME!" He spun quickly back to face the trail and closed his eyes as vertigo washed over him and he put a steadying hand to the rock wall. But the vertigo wasn't leaving and soon he was vomiting water and bile. He could feel his brother hovering behind him but was thankful that he didn't try to touch him. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he did that again.

It was slow going back to the trailhead and Frank called his father back to let him know they were moving slowly. "And dad, are the medics there?"

"There's ORT medics and an ambulance they are borrowing."

"Good," was all Frank said before ending the conversation.

ORT planned to take Joe to a special facility that handled agents from various departments that had been injured in the line of duty. Joe hadn't been taken to the facility when he was tortured by the Sacco family because he had needed immediate attention. But for this, they knew they'd need not only physical treatment but psychological and for that the government facility would be best.

Once they were at the top of the cliff Fenton rushed to embrace Joe and Frank watched with a touch of envy his brother embrace his father.

 _Just what did the Assassins do to Joe? Just what did they tell him? What would make him push me away?_ Frank's mind was questioning all of this and he had no answers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** I had such a nice response to the last chapter that I decided to go ahead and post tonight! Thanks as always for the reviews. I enjoy reading them greatly. This chapter is also shorter which is another reason I decided to go ahead and post. If I get a lot of reviews, I'll go ahead and post chapter 21 tomorrow night as a reward! ;-) But don't expect a lot of quick posts like that! ;-D Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

Fenton held his son tightly and closed his eyes. He was blessed to have both his sons alive and… he heard Joe's soft cries and knew that he was far from well. "I'm here, Joe. We'll take care of you. We love you." He whispered the words over and over and felt Joe's hold on him lessen some and then he violently pushed him away. "What?"

But then Joe leaned over and vomited a very small amount of liquid and dropped to his knees. Before Fenton could call for the medics they were there and helping Joe. In just a matter of moments, the gurney was brought over and Joe was carefully placed on it.

"Can you hear us, Joe?" the ORT EMT named Davis asked.

"Yeah, I can."

"Can you tell us anything about where you were held?" While they needed to administer medical attention, any chance of catching the Assassins before they sanitized the holding area relied on getting info from Joe at this moment.

Joe shook his head. "Never... saw daylight… until today." Joe stopped and closed his eyes.

Davis nodded seemingly unsurprised at Joe's answer. "I'm going to take some blood and then—"

Joe bolted upright on the gurney and was almost off of it when two of the medics restrained him while another rushed to get a sedative.

"Calm down, Joe. It's routine—"

"No more needles!" he yelled at Davis.

In the meantime the other medic had retrieved a syringe with the needed medication and stuck Joe before he realized it.

Joe stared at the spot where he was injected and then just laid back on the gurney. He turned beseeching eyes to his father. "Please," he begged. "Please… don't restrain… me. Please."

Before Fenton could answer, Davis said, "Until we're certain you won't hurt yourself, I'm afraid we will have to."

"Please," Joe whispered.

The muttered word tore at Fenton's heart.

Frank had moved up to the opposite side of the gurney. "We'll follow along and meet you at the facility, Joe."

Joe never turned to look at his brother but kept his eyes on his father. Fenton looked from one to the other.

"Keep him away from me." It was the clearest words that Joe had uttered and Fenton was blown away by them.

"But, Joe. We're all going. Your mom will be coming and as soon as Vanes—"

"Keep her… away too. I don't want… to see them." His eyes were closing and the gurney was now in the van.

"Joe—"

"I said, keep them the hell away!" He collapsed back on the bed as Davis moved to stand in front of Fenton.

"Sir, we need him to calm down and rest. You can talk to him at Carrington Center in just a little bit," Davis said as one of the doors closed behind him.

Fenton wasn't convinced and the quietness of his other son was concerning him as well.

"Remember, he's been through a traumatic experience. There are drugs in his system and while we think we know what they are based on the other two victims, we need to run some tests." Davis moved to the back of the ambulance and climbed in. Before closing the door, he said, "We'll see you there, sir."

Fenton watched in a daze as the ambulance pulled out.

"Let's go," Agent Crawford said as he walked in front of Fenton. "I'm driving the two of you." He looked at the bandage around Fenton's arm. One of the medics had given the wound a cleaning and then bandaged it. His gaze went back to the two men. "You both looked shell shocked. The girl that came with you can bring your car. Give me the keys." He stopped and held his hand out to Fenton.

Fenton retrieved them from his pocket and gave them to Crawford who passed them off to another agent. Then taking both Fenton and Frank by the arm, he moved them toward the government issued SUV.

Once inside the vehicle, Fenton turned to his son who was being unusually quiet, even for Frank. Fenton himself was finally getting over his initial shock. "What happened down there, Frank? Do you know why he's acting this way?" His eyes searched his son's profile for a clue to his feelings but found none and that in itself was telling.

Fenton watched Frank's chest expand with a deep breath and then he finally started talking. "It's the drugs and the brainwashing."

Fenton nodded. "Of course, but what did they do to him to make him not want to be around you and Vanessa?"

"I should have known," Frank said as he stared at the back of the driver's seat. "What would make a wife and fiancée kill their loved one?" Frank paused. "Passion."

"Passion?" Fenton queried, not quite sure what to make of Frank's answer.

"Joe didn't want me touching him and he didn't want ME to say Vanessa's name. He doesn't want her or I around." Frank turned wounded eyes to his father. "Joe thinks that Vanessa and I had an affair."

Fenton was shocked but he had to admit that it made sense with the facts they had. "But he has to know better…" His voice trailed off. "The drugs and brainwashing."

Frank nodded. "I think that Joe knows it's not real but at the moment it's not at the front of his brain with all that's been happening to him." Frank slammed a fist into the vehicle door drawing a glance from Crawford in the front. "The mission that Vanessa and I went on last year."

"The one where you posed as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes."

"But how would they know?" Fenton asked.

Frank shook his head. "I don't know, dad, but I hope that maybe Joe has some answers."

Fenton agreed but even more he wanted those drugs out of Joe's system so that he would know that his brother hadn't betrayed him. Fenton stared ahead now. Joe had been planning to ask Vanessa to marry him. If the Assassins' really had found ways to get Joe to think that she had betrayed him with his brother of all people... Fenton shook his head slightly in amazement. It was only the love that Joe had for his brother and girlfriend that had kept him from following through on his mission. He closed his eyes as the realization of how close he came to losing both sons this morning hit him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for the lovely reviews! I got 14 that time! Awesome! Keep them coming. The brothers haven't bonded back... yet. ;-D But I think you'll enjoy this chapter anyway. The time frame does jump around a little so I hope that doesn't get confusing. :-) Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 _24 hours later… mid-morning…_

Joe lay in the bed in a pair of hospital scrubs. He had refused to wear the open backed hospital gown saying he wasn't sick and didn't need it. He supposed with his appearance and perceived abuse, they had let him have the scrubs.

He hadn't been able to provide them with much. Just descriptions of Hassan and the woman whose name meant 'illusion.' Agent Williams had been especially solicitous and made sure he had what he needed. And for the moment, that meant no contact with his brother and girlfriend. It had been hard enough with his mom and dad. He couldn't bring himself to talk about what had happened with them. Which is why he was watching the clock and the door. Dr. Childers was due in his room in less than five minutes. And he was… apprehensive.

The door opened, drawing his eyes from the clock to the door. Dr. Childers entered and stood just inside the door as it closed. Joe sat up and looked curiously at the man, waiting to see what he would say.

Childers clasped his hands in front of him. "Joe." He paused and shook his head and then began again. "Joe. I can't begin to apologize for what happened-"

"It wasn't your fault, Dr. Childers. Agent Williams told me that you had followed FBI and ORT protocols for documents to the letter." Joe looked at the man. "I appreciate your apology but you need to let it go at that."

Childers stepped further in the room and moved to the seating area that was definitely NOT standard for a regular hospital. The comfortable chairs and love seat gave space and needed comfort to those who were visiting or confined to the room. Childers took a seat and then gestured to the other chair.

Joe moved over slowly and seated himself.

"I understand that you were hesitant about seeking treatment-"

Joe snorted. "I was told that therapy was a condition of my release so I agreed."

"And you wanted me as your therapist?"

"Agent Williams told me that they have already been to your office upgrading security and putting new protocols in place for agent files."

Childers nodded. "They've already been there and put the safeguards in place. I also have new rules to follow in regards to notes and files they give me access to." Childers paused. "So you agreed to have me as your therapist."

Joe nodded. "I know you. You know me." Joe stared into Childers eyes. "But just know, I don't plan on telling you everything. I don't have that kind of trust right now."

Childers didn't say anything for a moment. "I understand. But I can't help if you don't tell me."

"And you won't really know if I'm not telling you everything, now will you?" Joe couldn't help his belligerent tone but he also regretted it. He sighed. "Listen. Your trust was broken as well. It has to get to you that they accessed your notes and information."

Nodding again, Childers agreed. "It did. I welcomed the upgrades from Agent Williams. And while I understand your reluctance to tell me everything, I hope that I can help you. Let's start with this question: what do you want to talk about?"

Joe felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Something you already know about. Frank and Vanessa's mission." This was something that Childers already knew and he needed to verify his memories about his own thoughts about that mission. Childers was as good a place as any to start.

.**********.

 _The next day…_

Fenton, Laura, Frank, Callie, Vanessa, Andrea, and Cassidy entered the Carrington Center and went to the third floor. Fenton and Laura had both seen Joe briefly the day before as he went through a variety of tests and was settled in his room. He had been adamant that he did not want to see Frank or Vanessa. With his agitation at being restrained, the doctors had insisted that the pair not visit Joe until he was in a more stable frame of mind.

As they exited the elevator onto the 3rd floor, Laura went over to the nurses' station to have them page Joe's doctor. Frank watched her. She was being very strong but he saw her reaction to Joe's condition the previous evening when they had been told to go home. She had stayed quiet all the way home in the car but once inside the privacy of her bedroom, he heard the racking sobs. His mind went back to the night Joe was recovered…

.**********.

 _Evening, two night previous…_

"Are you going in, dad?" Frank asked as his dad entered the hallway.

Fenton shook his head no. "She needs a little time. If I go in before she has a chance to gather herself, I'll just make things worse."

Realizing that things were already 'worse,' Frank asked, "Can it get worse, dad? I know how mom feels about all this."

Fenton took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, Frank. It could be much worse. Your mother is upset at me for all this. But she knows that Joe made a decision to become involved in this. It all goes back to his abduction and for that, she doesn't blame anyone but Laird. That abduction set Joe on the path to ORT. Laura can't take her anger out on Laird, but you and I are here and she wouldn't do that to you."

"But it's unfair-" Frank had begun only to be interrupted.

"It's not about 'fair,' Frank. It's about a mother hurting for her baby." He patted Frank on the arm. "I understand that. You don't have to worry. I've got a set of strong shoulders for her to lean on and while it looks like we're going through a rough patch in our marriage, we're not."

Frank couldn't help the look on his face and his father actually laughed.

"You'll see, Frank. When you get married and even before. You'll know your wife and what her breaking point is." He looked to the door where the sounds of sobs were decreasing. "This isn't Laura's. If something had happened this morning to either of you…" he paused, "that would have been a different story." He stepped forward towards his room. "Time for me to be a good husband," he said as he left Frank in the hallway.

Frank had watched his father quietly enter his room. There was no yelling. No sounds of anything being thrown. He had breathed a sigh of relief; his father did in fact know their mother very well. He could only pray that he would be as good of a husband some day. His thoughts drifted to Callie and then he shook his head as he walked away. He couldn't think about that kind of thing now, but maybe one day soon.

.**********.

 _Back to the current day…_

Frank's attention was brought back to the here and now when his mother returned to the small group.

"Dr. Chatterly has asked for us to wait in Conference Room B over there," Laura pointed down the hallway. "The nurse is paging him now and he should be here shortly."

Frank was uncharacteristically nervous as he walked down the hallway. What if Joe still didn't want to see him? He felt a hand slip into his and he squeezed it. She always knew what to do to comfort him.

The group filed quietly into the room and took up seats on the vinyl covered couch and chairs in the room. Frank glanced around. The walls were a powder blue with innocuous pictures of flowers done in abstract designs. Instead of overhead lighting, this room had a floor lamp and two lamps sitting on the end tables. This lighting was less harsh than the overhead fluorescent and he supposed it was to make the families of injured agents feel better. He couldn't say that it was working.

Thoughts of the décor left his mind as Dr. Chatterly knocked softly and entered the room. He nodded to them all.

"Joe is much calmer today than he was yesterday and our blood screenings have shown a dramatic drop in the drug levels in his system." He paused as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "However, one of the depressants that was in his system is one that causes extreme mood swings if it is discontinued suddenly. We have to give Joe this medication so that he can come down off of it slowly."

"Mood swings?" Laura asked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Joe may seem to be completely himself at times and other times he may cry for no reason or become irate over a small thing. The swings can be severe but that's if he DOESN'T get the doses to step down."

"How long will it take to do that?" Vanessa asked quietly.

Frank looked over to her. She had been taking things hard. Joe not wanting to see her had hurt her deeply and when Frank explained his hypothesis she had been angry at the Assassins and then she had sobbed against his chest.

"We'd like to keep Joe here about four to five days to provide and monitor the step-down doses as well as provide counseling." Dr. Chatterly glanced around and saw their disappointed faces. "Physically he's fine but emotionally…" he paused. "We want to help Joe recover emotionally from this as well."

"Dr. Childers will be the psychiatrist?" Fenton asked to confirm what they had already been told.

"Yes. And as we told you yesterday, once we found out from Joe that the doctor's files had been comprised, we upgraded his office security immediately." Chatterly looked between Fenton and Laura. "Two days ago you were all right with the doctor continuing his therapy with Joe. Have you changed your minds?"

Frank looked to his parents. They had all been horrified that the Assassins had been privy to Joe's private sessions with Dr. Childers. Anger had been their first reaction, but that gone away upon hearing from ORT that the doctor had safeguarded his files as dictated by the agency. The Assassins were just good at their information gathering. Upon learning this, the Hardys had decided that Dr. Childers knew Joe the best and would be the best therapist to help him… assuming that Joe still wanted him.

"No. We still want him as long as Joe is comfortable with it," Fenton replied.

"Joe didn't want to talk to anyone at first. But when he was told that therapy was a condition of his release he agreed. He then indicated that he would like Dr. Childers to continue as long as the security was upgraded. He met with him yesterday."

Frank breathed a sigh of relief that Joe was open to therapy. Knowing that criminals like the Assassins had access to information on your greatest fears was horrifying. But he needed help and Dr. Childers would be able to help Joe figure out what was fact and what was Assassin fiction. At least he prayed that he would.

"Can we see him now?" Vanessa asked carefully.

Dr. Chatterly's hesitation to answer spoke volumes. "Due to his current emotional state we're going to ask that you abide by Joe's wishes as to visitors."

"Just mom and dad?" Frank asked. He tried to keep his tone neutral, but it cracked slightly drawing a concerned look from his mother.

"Actually, at the moment the only person he wants to see is Callie Shaw." Dr. Chatterly gave her an appraising stare. "Do you have any reason why?"

Callie's face was flaming red at the attention but her expression was clear. She had no clue. "I… I don't know why he wants to see just me."

"Well, if you are okay with it, he'd like to see you now." Dr. Chatterly moved toward the door. "Are there any other questions?" The group was silent. "Hopefully he will be open to more visitors as the drugs leave his system and he meets with Dr. Childers." He opened the door letting in the bright lighting of the hallway and Frank realized that the conference room décor really did work. "You can sit in here or wait in the waiting area. You are free to use either but the waiting room has windows and more openness. I'd suggest a move there." He turned to Callie. "Are you ready? I can take you to his room."

Callie nodded and moved toward the door.

"If you don't mind, doctor, I'd like to talk to Callie for just a moment before she goes." Frank said quickly.

Chatterly looked at his watch and said, "Certainly. I'm going to check back in at the nurses' station. Meet me there in five minutes." With that he was gone.

"What is it, Frank?" Callie asked. "Do you know why he wants to see me?"

Frank didn't answer but turned to his parents. "I'd like to talk to Callie and Vanessa alone if you don't mind." His looked to his mother who was opening her mouth to protest. "Please, mom. Trust me."

Laura bit back any response and nodded. Fenton wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked with her from the room. Cassidy just nodded and followed them out. Andrea gave a questioning glance to Vanessa who just nodded at her and then she followed the Hardy parents and Cassidy from the room closing the door behind her.

"Frank?" Callie asked prompting him to put his thoughts into words.

"I told you that I think that the Assassins tried to convince Joe that Vanessa and I were having an affair," he began. "I think that Joe wants to know if you believe it."

Callie gave a grim chuckle. "Of course I don't believe it. You would never do that."

Frank stared into her eyes. "I need you to convince Joe of that."

Callie's eyes opened wide. "You're serious."

"I agree with him," Vanessa said. "Joe had to convince you once that there was nothing between Frank and I and I think he wants you to do the same."

Silence fell over the room and then Callie walked over to take Vanessa's hands. "Joe didn't have to convince me. I knew in my heart. But his unwavering love for you and Frank made me look at my heart and the facts. Never doubt that he loves you." She squeezed Vanessa's hands as tears fell quietly from Vanessa's eyes. "If he needs to know that I have no doubts, then I'll convince him. She dropped one of Vanessa's hands and reached out to take one of Frank's. "I have no doubts." She looked Frank in the eye. "No doubts about anything in our relationship." She turned back to Vanessa. "I'll convince him."

"Thank you," Vanessa whispered.

Callie dropped Vanessa's hand and gasped as Frank pulled her into a tight hug.

"Help me get my brother back," he whispered in her hair.

"I'm in it for the long haul, remember?" she whispered back. "I told you I'd help you pick up the pieces if things fell apart."

He hugged her tightly and released her. He stood with Vanessa as Callie left the room to find Chatterly.

"Can she do it?" Vanessa asked as she turned watery gray-blue eyes to Frank.

"Yes." He kept his eyes on the door. "She can because she has the truth on her side." He took Vanessa's hand and said, "Let's go find the others and wait for her to come back."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** I have to check I don't think I replied yet to the last reviews, so I'm going to check on that after I post this. A reviewer asked about Joe's malnutrition and dehydration treatment. I don't do a lot of detail in the health side of things because I don't know but know so much. ;-) But the last chapter took place 24 hours after Joe was rescued. I didn't write about his treatment once he arrived at the center. I'm sure he had a number of IVs to work on the fluid as well supplements to replace nutrients that he missed due to not eating as he should. I'm thinking that his diet as well as food and liquid intake are being monitored closely. :)

And Cherylann... I know you're going to love this chapter! It's one of my favorites in the story! :) Only 4 chapters left after this!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Joe stood at the window in his room. It was set up as a standard hospital room but it also had a sitting area that wasn't standard in a hospital. There was a flat screen tv mounted to the wall but he had it turned off. He wasn't allowed to have a tablet yet- something about not wanting to overload him with information. They obviously were concerned he'd be searching for information related to his abduction and they didn't want him finding out things too quickly. He understood that.

He felt much differently than he had just days ago. His paranoia and anxiety had greatly decreased but… he still had the mental images and voices in his head that the Assassins had shown him. He had already met with Dr. Childers once. The doctor had provided him with the details of Frank and Vanessa's mission the previous summer and then Childers had brought up all the feelings and security that Joe had in regards to his brother before the Assassins had taken him. In addition, Childers had shared the story of Jacob Yates. That had been hard. It seemed obvious that the Assassins had most likely turned VanStall and Yates against their loved ones and in those instances it had worked. Joe closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. His love for his brother and Vanessa had kept him from following that internal voice that said they both deserved to die for their betrayal.

"They didn't betray me," he whispered to himself. "They didn't. They wouldn't." The click of the door closing startled him and he spun quickly to face the door, unsettled that someone had caught him unaware. But he swiftly transitioned from a fighting stance to a more relaxed one as he saw Callie standing just inside the door. He allowed himself a small smile and said, "Thanks for coming. I… I need your help."

.**********.

Callie knocked softly on the door to Joe's room. She was a little disturbed that Joe was behind a locked door and even though she could just open it and go in, she wanted to give him this touch of normalcy. She knew that the locking mechanism was only until the drugs were out of his system and they were sure he wasn't a danger to himself or others.

She could see him with his head against the window so she knocked again, hoping he'd hear. When he didn't respond, she quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Shock registered in her brain. Frank had told her that Joe had lost weight and that his hair had been cut. As she looked at his profile, she could see that his clothes were hanging on him. His cheekbones stood out and the dark shadows under his eyes made him look gaunt. When the door clicked shut behind her, she jumped as Joe spun quickly ready to take on an attacker. Her heart was racing as he relaxed and then he smiled.

"Thanks for coming. I… I need your help."

Her heart was breaking as she looked him in the face for the first time in almost two months. She couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes as she rushed forward to envelope him in an embrace. "Oh, Joe. We were so worried." The words didn't begin to convey the truth depth of their concern but then there weren't many words that could. When his arms finally moved to embrace her she let out a breath of relief.

"Yeah, I was a little worried myself," he said casually and she laughed at his response.

The old Joe was in there still and she had hope. Slowly she released her hold and stepped back and decided to follow his lead of light banter. "Frank said you had a beard so I'm sorry I missed it. I told him I couldn't picture it." She saw his smile falter at the mention of Frank's name.

Joe turned away toward the window and said, "Well, not everyone can rock the beard and five o'clock shadow like GQ Sexy can." Bitterness replaced the light tone of earlier.

Callie stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm. "What is it, Joe?"

Joe gestured toward the chairs and they both seated themselves. She noticed he wouldn't meet her eyes but looked at a spot on the floor. "The Assassins showed me pictures of Frank and Vanessa together. They had recorded conversations." He paused and took a steadying breath and then turned haunted eyes upon her as he whispered, "They showed me videos, Callie. Videos of Frank and Vanessa having sex." He closed his eyes and let out a sob. He brushed at his eyes and blamed it on the drugs he had been given.

"Joe," she said softly. "Joe, look at me." When he raised bloodshot tear-filled eyes to her she began to speak. "Do you remember my reaction when I saw the picture of Frank and Vanessa from their mission together?" Joe nodded and turned away. "No, Joe. Look at me." When his gaze was back on her she said, "I flipped out and I wasn't even on drugs or being held captive. But do you know why I ended up believing that Frank and Vanessa were innocent?"

"Because I convinced you they were," he said slowly.

She shook her head no. "No, Joe. You didn't convince me of that. You did convince me to look at my relationship with Frank. You convinced me to look at your relationship with Vanessa. And perhaps just as important, you convinced me to look at your relationship with Frank. When I did those things, I convinced myself that it WAS just a mission. That Frank would NEVER do that to either of us and that Vanessa would not do that to you."

"But the video-"

"You were drugged."

"Frank's birthmark-"

Callie's voice remained calm. "They obviously would make it realistic. Did you really watch the video that closely?" Her stomach turned at the thought.

"No," he looked down. "I would glance at it but I couldn't watch. It hurt too much."

"They were counting on that and the drugs in your system, Joe." She felt she was getting through to him.

"But-"

"Joe. Stop. Look into your heart. What does it say?"

His eyes left the floor and met hers. "Frank and Vanessa would never do that to me."

"And Frank would never do that to me." Her voice was calm and confident. "Never. Don't let the Assassins make you think otherwise." Realizing Joe was still having problems accepting what he knew to be true, Callie realized that she some weapons to use herself. She took Joe's hand and squeezed it. "Wait here."

He smiled crookedly and said, "Not much choice on that one."

Callie cringed. Before she could offer an apology Joe was already speaking.

"Hey. Don't worry. I understand why."

Still feeling bad, she squeezed his hand again. "I'll be right back." She stood and moved to the door where she pressed a button and the door unlocked. She glanced over her should at Joe before the door closed. The sight of her exuberant friend sitting dejectedly on the couch tore at her heart.

With resolve in her step, she marched determinedly to waiting area. Everyone stood as she walked in. An air of expectancy filled the room. "I'll be going back, but I need something from Frank and Vanessa."

"What?" Vanessa asked eagerly.

"Your phones and passcodes."

Vanessa and Frank both pulled theirs out.

"Joe knows my code," Vanessa said with a smile as she put the phone in Callie's outstretched hand.

"Do you need ours?" Laura asked.

Callie shook her head no. "Joe's problems stem from things the Assassins told and showed him. I'm hoping the pictures and videos on our phones will help him focus on the truth."

"Thank you," Frank said as he handed her his phone. "You know the code," he added softly as his hand lingered on hers.

Callie blushed as she nodded. After a quick smile to everyone, she left for the nurse's station and Joe's room.

.**********.

Joe stood as Callie came back into his room. Her precious cargo of phones cradled in her arm. She could see his eyes were drawn to them and then they went back to her face.

"Phones?" he asked curiously.

She moved over to the couch and seated herself and he followed. She allowed the phones to slide into her lap and then picked them up one at a time as she said, "Mine. Frank's. Vanessa's." Vanessa's phone was still in her hand. "Vanessa said you knew the passcode."

Joe looked at the phone but made no attempt to take it. "Yeah, I do. It's her father's birthday."

"Oh," Callie said. She had hoped it was Joe's birthday, but Vanessa's father had died while she was young and obviously Vanessa still thought of him often. She placed the phone on the couch beside her and held up Frank's. "Do you know Frank's?"

Joe smiled as he said, "Yeah."

"You know the significance of the number?"

Joe's smile faltered slightly. "It's the day he asked you out."

Callie smiled broadly. "A day that I'll remember." She put Frank's phone on the couch and held up her own phone. "My phone and if you know the passcode, then Frank is sharing too much information," she said.

Joe laughed. "I don't know it. Let me guess. Frank's birthday?"

Callie blushed slightly. "Yes." She kept the phone in her hand.

"Why did you bring them?"

"Because they contain photos and videos of the four of us together as well as videos of us just as couples. And lots of pictures. The Assassins showed you terrible things that weren't real. I want to show you things that ARE real."

Joe gazed at the phones as if they might bite him.

Callie moved Frank and Vanessa's phone to her other side and then she scooted closer to Joe so that their legs touched. "Here, let me show you what I mean." Callie then started at the most recent picture which was of the bay when she had gone to the overlook with Frank. She told Joe about how worried Frank had been and how he went there because of wanting to connect with his brother. She scrolled back a few pictures to the ones at the seafood restaurant.

Joe laughed. "You got Frank to wear that headband? Seriously, how did you do it? He and Vanessa never want to put those on. Only you and I do that."

"The truth is, Frank thought that you might need a laugh after you were recovered and he thought this might do it." Callie watched Joe closely.

Joe stared at the picture and took the phone from her hand and scrolled through the ones taken at Sam's and then before.

After an hour of looking at pictures and videos on Callie's, Frank's and Vanessa's phones going back years Joe's eyes welled with tears and he dropped his face into his hands. "How can I face them? The things I've been thinking-"

Callie laughed and that brought his face up.

"They can hardly wait to see you, Joe. They don't blame your for ANYTHING." When his head dropped back down, she worried she hadn't convinced him. "They love you, Joe, and nothing will change that. Let them come in. Talk to them. Let them show you how much they have missed you."

Joe nodded and then looked up. "Can you send in Vanessa?"

Callie smiled broadly. "I'd love to." As she stood and moved to the door, she added, "I know that the lies will still haunt you. Anytime you have a doubt. Call me. I'll remind you to look in your heart. That's where your answers lie." At his nod, she left.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed Joe and Callie's discussion. Like I said, I really liked that chapter and how it tied so many things together. :) Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming! I decided to post early as I'm home from work due to the weather. :) Enjoy the early chapter. :) Only 3 left after this one!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Joe was nervously pacing the floor when he heard the door open. He stopped dead and watched Vanessa walk into the room hugging herself tightly. Her eyes were reddened by tears and he hated that he had put them there. The images of what the Assassins had shown him were still in the forefront of his mind even after he had talked to Callie. He wanted to rush to her and wrap her in a warm hug but he felt like his feet were bolted to the floor.

"Can I hug you?" Vanessa asked carefully.

He felt awful that he had caused her to feel this way. Obviously, Dr. Chatterly and Callie had given her and Frank some forewarning about his unstable status. Joe nodded and felt his own tears start to fall as she rushed into his arms but hugged him gently as if he might break. He tightened his embrace and felt her do the same as she began to sob. "I'm sorry, Vanessa. I'm so-"

"Stop it," she whispered loudly in his ear. "Just stop."

"But I-" He felt her hair brush back and forth against his cheek as she nodded negatively. "But-"

This time Vanessa leaned back out of their embrace but her hands gripped his arms tightly. "Don't you dare apologize for anything."

This time he rushed to get the words out before she could stop him. "But I thought you and Frank had an affair!" There the words were out but she remained unfazed as she gazed at him.

"So?"

He tore his gaze from her beautiful eyes to look at the clock on the wall. "I doubted you. I believed them."

"No you didn't."

Her tone was firm and caused him to look back at her incredulously. "I did. That's why I asked Callie to come in here."

Vanessa shook her head no once again. "If you had truly believed it, Joe. Frank would be dead on the beach or in that cave."

"He's my brother. I couldn't shoot him."

"Yes you could have. You probably even wanted to but deep down," she paused as she placed a hand over his racing heart, "you knew in your heart that Frank and I would never do that."

She was right but he wasn't ready to forgive himself yet. "The things I thought about the two of you…." He closed his eyes and then felt her hand on his cheek. Opening them he looked into her eyes and saw no recrimination for the things he may have thought. In fact, all he saw was love.

"I love you, Joe. And anything that you may have thought or said while you were being tortured and drugged doesn't matter to me. In the end, you knew in your heart that Frank and I love you."

He couldn't take it any longer and closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do," she whispered back. "I'm so glad you're back."

The two stayed locked in that embrace for several minutes whispering back and forth to each other. Finally they broke apart and moved sit together on the couch where Vanessa rested her head on his shoulder.

"If you want to talk-"

Joe cut her off quickly. "I don't."

She turned her face up to him quizzically.

He sighed, "I mean I don't want to talk in detail about what they showed me."

"But you will talk to Dr. Childers about it?"

"Yes. I'll talk to him about it and I can talk to you in general about it. Right now… it still seems so real even though I know it's not."

"The drugs aren't out of your system and you were there for weeks, Joe. You can't expect it to go away so quickly. We certainly don't." She laid her head back on his shoulder. "Are you going to talk to Frank?"

Joe was quiet. He remembered how he treated his brother along the cliff side and was ashamed.

Sensing his unease, Vanessa said, "He doesn't blame you for anything. Can I send him in?"

Trying to get off the sensitive subject, he said, "Trying to get away so soon?"

"Not funny, Joe. You know I'm not," she said firmly but lovingly. "I just know he's on pins and needles. You know your brother. He has to see for himself that you're okay and nothing short of his own eyes seeing you will do."

The two stood up and moved to the door. Joe was supposed to stay in his room unless accompanied by a staff member. They were still concerned about the drugs in his system and his reaction to things. He stopped at the door and pulled her into another hug. "You'll come back to see me?"

"Yes. One of us will be with you all day for company except for the sessions with Dr. Childers and any other debriefing that ORT still needs to do." She pulled back and looked up at him and closed her eyes.

It was an invitation for him to kiss her but she wasn't pushing it. Not if he wasn't ready. But after talking to Callie and now Vanessa he was seeing things much clearer. He leaned down and kissed her. At first it was tentative as he wasn't sure that she wanted anything more but then the kiss transitioned into something much more intense.

After a few moments, Vanessa pulled back, breathless and smiled. "Welcome home, Joe."

His smile continued after the door closed behind her, but then it faded. He pressed his hand to the door and said, "Home with more demons to haunt me," he whispered.

.**********.

Frank stood nervously outside his brother's room. Callie and Vanessa had both returned to the waiting room with smiles and assurances that Joe was seeing things more clearly. But he was the only one beside their father that had seen and heard the venom that laced Joe's voice when talking to and about his brother. Frank knew it was the drugs and the brainwashing, but could all of that have been erased so quickly? Deciding that staying in the hall wasn't going to accomplish anything; Frank opened the door and stepped inside. He was still struck by his brother's appearance. The man standing before him looked little like the brother he had recently been on a mission with.

"Hi, Frank," Joe said as he stepped away from the window. "About the things I said…."

"Water under the bridge. Don't think about it."

Joe's head shook. "But I do think about it. What I thought about you and Vanessa. It was wrong. I was wrong to lash out at you-"

"Crap," Frank said and crossed his arms drawing a puzzled look from his brother. "That's a load of crap. You were tortured, drugged, and brainwashed." He dropped his hands to his sides and took several steps toward his brother. "And in spite of all that, you managed to take out two Assassin operatives and save my life. So unless you're sorry I'm alive-"

Joe closed the distance in two steps and wrapped his brother in a tight embrace. "Never say that again, Frank. Never."

Frank realized now that his phrasing could have been better considering his brother's impaired mental state. "Hey, man. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He patted Joe on the back. "Stupid big brother comment."

"Just know, I couldn't go through with what they wanted." Joe let go and backed up. "They tried to convince me but I knew it was lies." He shook his head and looked away. "At least deep down I do. But what I heard and saw…" He moved past Frank to sit in one of the chairs and stare at the floor.

"Are you going to talk to Dr. Childers about it?" Frank asked as he moved to take a seat as well.

"Yes." He stopped and looked at his brother. "He had your birthmark on his arm."

Frank tensed. "The person in the pictures?"

"And the videos and the audio sounded just like you." Joe's gaze pierced right through him.

"But you know it wasn't me and it wasn't Vanessa."

Joe stared at him. "Yeah, I know." Then he shook his head as if clearing the thoughts. "Deep down I know. But right now, everything is so fresh and I can hear the words, ' _He'll never know_ ' and it's hard for me to separate what I know to be true to what I heard and saw for weeks." Joe's eyes welled with tears again and he brushed them away angrily. "Can't wait to get off these drugs and get back to feeling normal." After wiping the tears from his face he said, "I know it was a set-up. I know things were photo-shopped. I know that the audio and video I heard and saw were actors. They didn't do that until late in the game when I was sleep deprived, hungry, and doped up for weeks. They knew I'd see through it."

Frank nodded as his brother processed aloud what he had been through.

"I know you said I shouldn't apologize, but I'm going to apologize now for things I haven't done yet." Joe looked at the hands clasped in his lap. "I may pull away at times or make a snappy comment. I just have to get these thoughts out of my mind."

"I can't begin to understand what you went through, Joe. But if you snap at me or even bite my head off. It's okay. I can take it. I'm just thankful you're alive to do it." Frank sat quietly for a moment and then said, "On the beach after you shot Older, I listened for a second shot. You can never know how relieved I was that there wasn't one. I knew then that I had a chance to get you back and nothing was going to stop me."

Joe's eyes met his brother's and he smiled for the first time since Frank had entered the room.

"Cassidy is here and would like to see you. Can I send her in?"

Joe's eyes widened. He had vague recollections about a girl that was with Frank and his father but he had thought it was Callie. "Yes. Definitely. Send her in."

They both stood and moved to the door. "You know she was the one who helped piece things together in the gazebo. She knew Gary Older and that made us look at things completely differently. That wasn't a wild shot that you took. You shot him on purpose."

Joe gave a grim smile. "I was worried that you'd think I had missed."

Frank gave Joe another hug and said in a voice raspy with emotion, "I told the agents you never miss." He closed his eyes a minute and then opened them as he let go of Joe and reached for the door. "Glad you're back. I missed my brother." Frank smiled and left the room. As he walked down the hall he felt that things were going to be all right.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the reviews! I have a few to replies to catch up on, and I'm going to do that after I post this! Thanks to all who are reading and a special thank you to those reviewing! Just 2 chapters after this one! LOL I thought I had published this hours ago! Sorry!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 _Three days later…_

Joe looked out his window feeling even more like his old self than ever. The drugs that he was being weaned off of were on their lowest dosage and he could feel their effects lessening every day. He did have a slight headache from the process but that was a small price to pay for getting his sanity back.

He had had a steady stream of visitors the last two days: Vanessa, his family, and friends. Seeing Iola hadn't been as bad as he had thought and getting a chance to thank Cassidy before she flew back home meant a lot to him and to her. How long would it have taken the agents to figure out that Greg Parker was really an Assassin if she hadn't been there? He shook his head pushing that thought away.

Looking down at the windowsill his eyes found the book perched there. His fingers traced over the initials that were in gold on the lower corner. They glowed in the sunlight that was streaming in. The initials were Vanessa's and the book was her Bible. He smiled remembering how she had brought it to him the second day that she visited. It was as if she could read his mind when she said, "It's what I use to keep the demons away." His smile faded as he remembered opening it to the passage where the red silk ribbon lay marking a passage. When he saw the Twenty-Third Psalm he had been unable to stop the tears from forming and falling. She had cocooned him in her arms as he held her tight.

The door clicked open and Joe turned to face his visitor: Dr. Childers. "Good morning, sir," Joe said politely as he made his way to one of the chairs in his hospital room. Just a day or two more and he expected to be released.

"Morning, Joe," Childers said amiably as he seated himself.

"What shall we talk about today?"

Childers gave him a searching look. "What the Assassins told and showed you regarding Frank and Vanessa."

Joe shook his head. "Not happening, doc. You've asked me that every day and the answer has been the same." Joe paused, "Tell me why you want to know about that so much?"

"It's what they used in their attempts to break you, Joe. Talking through those events can help clear and remove any hold they have over you."

Joe thought for a moment. "They don't have any hold over me and honestly, doc, talking about them brings up painful memories. Talking about them isn't going to make those memories about what they made me think hurt less."

Childers nodded. "I agree."

"You do?" Joe asked in confusion. "Then why did you ask every time?"

"To get you to say what you just said. I believe you've acknowledged those images and words in your mind for what they are: lies. Knowing that you understand they are just painful memories and not part of your present life gives me hope that you haven't just locked this away in a corner of your mind where it will fester." Childers stared at Joe.

Joe looked him in the eye. "I'm not going to suddenly confront those memories and find them to be real. I know they are lies. They're just another demon of my past and I know how to fight demons," Joe said with certainty as he glanced to the Bible on the windowsill.

.**********..

An hour later a knock sounded on the door and Agent Johnson entered with a smile. Joe stood but Johnson waved him to be seated. "How are things going?"

"Good," Joe said with a questioning glance to Childers who nodded his agreement.

"Excellent," Keo Johnson said. "Then I'm here to tell you that you'll be released the day after tomorrow as long as you agree to continuing sessions with Dr. Childers."

"I already agreed to that several days ago," Joe said.

"Several days ago you had a potent drug cocktail in you and had just returned from weeks of torture."

Joe looked away.

"We're just making certain that you are fully aware of what will happen with your release."

Joe looked to Johnson and then to Childers and back. "Besides therapy, what are the conditions of my release?"

"You have weekly appointments with an ORT physician for a month to check your weight and do blood work. We want to be certain you return to full health as soon as possible," Johnson said.

"And football?"

Johnson smiled, "We've talked to your coach and everything is set for you to return to practice as soon as you are cleared by an ORT physician."

"How soon will that be?" Joe asked with some irritation. He had hoped to return to football quickly as it helped focus his mind.

"Don't know," Johnson said easily. "You know doctors, but they assured me that it would probably just be a couple of weeks. The BC coach will determine if you are ready to play. We just determine if you are ready to return to practice."

Joe nodded, it made sense.

"We're also giving you the rest of football season off from ORT."

"What?" Joe asked sitting forward in his chair. "I'm-"

Johnson cut him off. "You need a break, Joe. Enjoy football. Come to the ORT garage if you like to work on cars but do not come expecting to receive any type of training."

"Shooting range?" Joe asked eying Johnson carefully.

"Completely at your disposal."

Joe thought for a moment. There had been no hesitation in Johnson's response. They trusted him. They weren't trying to get rid of him. At least he didn't think so. "Okay."

"Excellent. Now there's just one more thing." For the first time, Johnson looked apprehensive. "Dr. Childers?"

Childers cleared his throat. "Let me just say that neither ORT nor I have any authority in this next part. We are just saying this as a matter of caution."

"What is it?" Joe asked with a touch of suspicion.

"Once we learned that Jacob Yates had killed his fiancée it made two people who had killed their significant other."

"Yeah," Joe said. "So they assumed I was after Vanessa. It's why she went to a safe house."

Johnson nodded. "That's correct, Joe. But Frank revealed to us that you were considering proposing to Vanessa."

Joe tensed. Logically, he knew that Frank needed to tell that information, but he didn't have to like it. "Does she know?" he asked tersely.

"No," Childers answered. "No one told her and only a few at ORT know. But that's not what we needed to talk to you about." Childers drew a deep breath. "ORT would like for you to take at least a few months before you consider proposing."

"Why?" Joe asked quickly. "Because they think I might go off and kill her after all?" His voice was heated and his hands tapped the armrests of his chair.

"No, Joe. They don't think that. However, you have been through a lot and they just think that you should take some time to recover before embarking on such a momentous and emotional venture." Childers smiled. "Think about it, Joe. They aren't trying to control your actions. They just want you to be able to enjoy what should be an incredibly happy time." Childers tilted his head and looked Joe directly in the eye. "Can you tell me that you feel 100%?"

Joe looked away from both Johnson and Childers. "You know I can't. It's too soon."

"That's all ORT wants you to consider."

Joe nodded and looked up to Johnson. "You think so too?"

The smile on Johnson's face was genuine as he said, "I'll be first in line to congratulate you whenever it happens. You both deserve some happiness."

"I won't rush," Joe said carefully. He wouldn't give them a definite but when Johnson and Childers both nodded and smiled, he knew that he had given them the answer they wanted. He himself had mixed feelings about proposing anytime soon.

"There's one other thing before we leave," Johnson said as he leaned over, his forearms resting on his thighs. "During the transfer from the hospital to jail, Gary Older was killed along with two ORT agents."

"What?" Joe asked in surprise leaning forward himself. "How?"

"Efficiently and quickly. They had barely left the medical facility when it happened. The vehicle stopped at a light. One Assassin came from the left, one from the right. Both had the tool needed to open the door. Traffic had the agents trapped and they couldn't get their weapons cleared before the doors were opened and everyone was dead. The Assassins closed the doors and left briskly while those in their vehicles tried to figure what was going on. Law enforcement was on the scene in five minutes but no trace of them could be found."

Joe stared at Johnson. "Are they coming for me?"

"We don't know, but we don't think so. Older had a cyanide capsule and he didn't use it. He broke their code and was a liability."

Joe nodded.

Johnson stood and Childers followed. "We'll let you know if we learn anything else."

As Joe watched the door close behind Childers and Johnson, he thought about the rings he had in his room at his house and wondered if he had a right to bring Vanessa into his life with his demons. He closed his eyes and leaned his back. He had a lot to think about.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for all the reviews! I have caught up with my reviews! Thank you so much! I'll have to compile a list of reviewers to post in the final chapter, which is the next one. Just a side note. I don't have the next story started but don't worry, I DO have ideas and part of a plot. The spring is a hard time for me to write with my work and other activities. I will be posting a one-shot story for my other fandom on February 1 so you'll see that if you have me favorited as an author. Then I don't have anything to post for any fandom for awhile. :-) Favorite me and then you'll know when I post another story. Expect something by May. :-) Feel free to PM and pester me at any time. It will inspire me to work on the story. ;-D I do it to my favorite authors all the time. ;-D

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 _A week later…_

Joe sat on the back deck of his parents' house. His mother had finally realized that he just wanted a little space and had left him alone on the deck in order to prepare the meal for the night. It was a slightly breezy day with a higher than usual temperature and humidity. The weight of the air was heavy with moisture and he looked to the sky to see gathering clouds. _Probably an afternoon thunderstorm_ , he mused as his fingers played with the ring that hung on a chain around his neck.

"Am I interrupting?" Frank asked as he closed the door to the house behind him.

Joe sat up and unhurriedly pulled his t-shirt forward so he could drop the ring inside. "Nope, not at all. Just thinking it might rain soon."

Frank glanced to the sky at the gathering clouds. "You're probably right." He moved to a nearby chair and pulled it forward, its noisy scratching making Joe laugh. "You know mom would get after you if she heard that."

Frank grimaced as he glanced toward the house. When their mother didn't appear, Frank sat down exhibiting some relief. "Any concerns about practice tomorrow?"

Joe shook his head. He had just been cleared by an ORT physician to practice earlier that day and Joe had texted Frank immediately. "Not really. I mean, I know I'm not in my best shape." His gaze shifted so it wasn't directly on Frank. "My weight's going back up, but as far as conditioning? I'm going to be really tired."

"Well, that should come back pretty quick though, don't you think?"

Joe could hear the veiled concern in his brother's voice. "Yes I think it will come back quickly. Obviously, not in time for the next game, but I should be able to play when the game comes up against ENCU and you know that's a game I HAVE to play in." Biff played for ENNU and Joe was looking forward to seeing his friend again. It had been impossible to see each other over the summer. Hopefully they would get a chance to reconnect before the game but if not, that game would be something to look forward to.

"I'm sure that Biff is looking forward to getting some payback for last year," Frank said with a smile.

"And just like I told him last year. He has to catch me first." Joe smiled and then saw the slight change in Frank's look. "Frank, listen, that game is a month away. I'll be fine. He won't catch me."

The smile returned to Frank's face. "I'm sure you're right." Then he paused as a gust of wind blew through indicating that a summer storm was indeed coming upon them. "You wear the rings all the time?"

Joe's hand went to his chest where he could feel the outline of the ring through his shirt. "Not all of them. Just the engagement ring." His fingers were still tracing the outline of the ring below the fabric as he asked, "Why?"

Frank sat silently for a moment and then said. "Just wondering what you were thinking about the rings and Vanessa."

There was no judgment in Frank's tone, but Joe was a little defensive anyway. "What I think is my own business," he said as he dropped his hand from the ring.

Frank lifted both of his in a defensive gesture. "I was just answering your question. I'm not trying to tell you what to do." His hands dropped to the armrests of the chair. His tone never changing.

Realizing that he had jumped to conclusions, Joe deflated. "Hey, I'm sor-"

"No."

"What?" Joe asked in confusion.

"No. You do not get to apologize. Not after what you've been through. I told you before, you could bite my head off and I wouldn't fault you." Frank shook his head and Joe could see the deep sadness in his eyes.

"Thanks," Joe said softly. "But I'm sorry anyway."

"If you don't want to talk about the rings you don't have to. It was only my curiosity and it doesn't have to be satisfied."

Joe looked away from his brother into the backyard as the wind stirred among the branches and a distant rumble could be heard as the storm approached. "I wish I had a better handle on things. I thought I had things figured out. I'd propose in New York City at a fancy restaurant or maybe on cruise of the harbor…." His voice drifted off. "But now I wonder if I should bring her into this mess of a life."

"Ask her and let her decide," Frank said as he glanced up at the clouds. "You talk sometimes about your demons. She knows about them. I think she's willing to help you fight them," he looked down from the sky to meet Joe's gaze that was focused on him. "Just like I'm willing to help you fight them."

Before Joe could answer, the first drops started to fall and Laura opened the backdoor. "Time to come in boys." She glanced to the sky. "Looks like the storm is ready to hit."

The boys stood quickly and moved into the house. Joe glanced back to the decking that was now being pelted with large heavy raindrops. He felt his mother's hand on his back and looked down at her.

"Things will be fresh once it passes," she said as she patted him once more on the back and turned back to her work.

Joe's eyes went back to the backyard. "Yeah, I guess things will be fresh after the storm passes." He couldn't help but think that the phrase applied to more than the storm outside.

.**********.

 _The next day… Saturday…_

Joe pulled up in front of the Benders front porch. It was his first day back driving. Everyone had wanted to give him a chance to recuperate and had been taking him to and from class and practice. He had only minded it slightly. The truth was, returning to campus and the site of his abduction had hit him a little harder than expected and he had been glad that Frank had been there with him while he showered and changed at the gym.

As he exited the van, he thought about earlier in the week when he had gone out to eat with Vanessa. It had been almost surreal… the normalcy of it. Something he hadn't done in almost two months. The sight of people sitting, eating, and enjoying their meal had left him a little unsettled. Just how many people were still in a situation like he had been and there he was eating a meal with his girlfriend. It was something he was still thinking about.

He had just put a foot on the bottom porch step when he heard his name softly called.

"Joe? Joe, can you come over here for a minute?"

It was Andrea Bender and she was in the small vegetable garden that she had planted in the spring. Joe looked from Andrea to the house and back. He stepped back from the stairs and moved in her direction and took in the state of the garden. It was in worse shape than it had been two months ago and it was bad then. Two straggly rows of corn that were past harvest stood tall while morning glories climbed to the top of their stalks. The cucumber vines seemed to have prospered and were thriving as they covered more of the garden than they should. The tomato plants and various other veggies were lost under their dark leafy vines.

He smiled as he walked up and she stepped back behind the row of corn, shielding them from the view of the house. "Hi Mrs. Bender. Did you need something?" he asked as he looked for a gardening implement.

Andrea glanced behind him and stepped a little further back behind the shield of corn and motioned him to follow. "I don't need anything in the garden. I just wanted to… talk," she said hesitantly.

Joe became instantly wary. This behavior was very unlike Vanessa's mother and he wondered if she had changed her mind about their relationship after this latest incident. His fears were validated when she spoke.

"Joe, I like you very much and I know how much you care about Vanessa."

Joe crossed his arms over his chest as she paused. "I hear a 'but' coming."

Andrea sighed. "You and Vanessa make a wonderful team and couple…"

"But," he prompted again.

"When you asked to borrow Vanessa's ring I took notice. I know it's one she wears on her left hand ring finger. You haven't given her anything and her birthday isn't for several months."

"What's your point, Mrs. Bender? Would you at least come out and say it, instead of implying it?" Joe's heart was hurting but he was trying hard not to let it show.

"If you're thinking of proposing, I'd like for you to wait. Give it some more time. You're both young. What would it hurt to wait a year-"

"A year?" Joe's voice raised to a near shout. "You want me to wait a year?" he asked in a lower tone. "I _love_ your daughter! I would never do…. I thought you…." Joe spun and walked away and called back. "I'm going to drive around the block and come back. Maybe I'll be calmer then." Joe didn't look back. He didn't really fault Andrea. He had been through a lot and who would want their daughter married to someone like him? His parents wanted him to wait. He felt Frank did too. ORT and Dr. Childers all thought he was too emotionally fragile at the moment…. _Maybe they're right_ , he thought as he closed the van door and sat staring at the steering wheel. He started the van and backed out of the driveway.

.**********.

Vanessa stood at the opposite end of the garden also hidden behind the corn. Her hand was to her mouth in shock. Joe had a ring for her…. He wanted to propose…. Her mother had told him not to, at least for now. How many others were saying the same thing to Joe? Quietly, she made her way back to the house without her mother noticing.

.**********.

Joe pulled back into the Bender driveway fifteen minutes later. He really hoped that Vanessa hadn't seen him leave earlier. But he was prepared to tell her that he needed to make a trip by the ATM and decided to do it before they went on their date. But Vanessa didn't seem to notice. In fact, she seemed to be preoccupied the whole night just as he was. He was glad for it because he definitely hadn't been up to answering any questions about his mood. But now that he was home, he wondered just what had put her in a funk.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the book characters.

 **Thank you! To Wendylouwho10 as usual for reading for flow and content. Typos are mine and I find them all the time!**

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Started as kinda blue spine with a touch of Casefiles but is now completely AU. Frank is 20 and Joe is 19.

 **Author's Notes:** So finally we draw to a close of this portion of my on-going saga to injure Joe without causing too many visual scars. LOL I HAVE actually started on the sequel as of yesterday! Feel free to PM and pester me about how it's going or see what chapter I'm on. I really don't mind and the fact that people are looking forward to the posting my spur me to write faster. ;-D

Now, about this chapter. It's a lot of 'snapshots' of non Joe/Vanessa situations before we get to the J/V ending. I hope you enjoy it and with that being said, here are the people who wrote reviews during the 25 chapters so far. If I left anyone off - APOLOGIES! , Anne 1994, Barb, BMSH, Candie Marie, Cary Kate, CentaurdyJackson007, Cherylann Rivers, Constitution Chick, curlingduck, Erin Jordan, FanHB08, JoeNeal, Joe's Fan, John Quest, Langley Lit, Liana Jane, Lina 59, Malec, MANUTD, max2013, MoonyEstelChase, nancy drew, nicolelylewis, Robin's Egg, SleuthCK, and sm2003495.

And one last reference to the song that went so well with this story: If you want to listen to the song go to youtube and search for 'demons by imagine dragons.' Go with the one by ImagineDragonsVEVO channel, it'll be the official one. You can also Google the lyrics for the song as well.

Thanks everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

"What are we going to do now, Al-Rousasa?" Maya asked as she seated herself beside Hassan and across from Al-Rousasa.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she asked incredulously. "He hasn't paid for what he did!" Her tone spoke as loud as her words.

Al-Rousasa took in her agitated state along with the calm demeanor of Hassan. "VanStall and Yates have made our point. All groups involved understand that the Assassins will take steps to eliminate those who interfere. That was our purpose. Your revenge was just an added benefit but was not our objective." He paused as he watched her reflect and calm down. "You do know the difference between personal wants and the goals of our organization?"

Maya only paused a moment before answering. "Our personal wants are subject to the needs of the Assassins. I am sorry for allowing my personal vendetta to cloud my thinking." She bowed her head slightly in deference.

"Apology accepted. As for your vendetta, I ask for you to put it aside for now. We have assignments that need your talents." At her quick look up, he added, "But if the occasion arises, you will get your chance at Joe Hardy again."

.**********.

Arthur Gray steepled his fingers under his chin as he stared at the screen in front of him. The screen was filled with Joe Hardy's information. His record with ORT was extremely impressive for someone who had yet to turn twenty. His talents were not being used to their optimum. He was much better suited for the Network. Now… he just had to convince that young man.

.**********.

Frank twirled Callie around on the dance floor and smiled as she burst into laughter. Pulling her back into him their bodies swayed together rhythmically. He leaned close to her ear as the music in the club was loud as usual. "Having fun?"

She pulled back and looked at him puzzled. "Of course! We needed this!"

And she was right he thought as he pulled her in closer and moved off the dance floor. They had all been through the ringer on this one. When they stopped near the wall he closed his eyes and rested his head atop hers. She had been his rock during the whole situation and he didn't even want to think how long it would have taken him and Vanessa to turn Joe's brainwashing around without her. Her conviction and unwavering love for himself had helped Joe look at his own relationships and just as Callie knew Joe just had to look at his own heart to know what the truth was.

Frank started laughing as Callie tickled his sides and pulled back. She grabbed his hand, "Time to get back out there!"

He returned her smile as he followed her back onto the dance floor. Her love of life and exuberance were on display for all to see. _Yes_ , he thought. _It is indeed 'time to get back out there._ ' He planned to live life to the fullest and definitely with the love of his life. Joe had the right idea after all.

.**********.

Joe pulled a little at the neck of his new polo shirt and returned his hand to the wheel. It had been a month since he had gotten away from the Assassins and he was feeling more and more like himself. He was practicing with the team and attending classes. While he still spent a number of nights at his house instead of the dorm, he was returning to a feeling of normalcy. Except when he looked in the mirror. His hair was still a little short, but at least it was all the same length now. In fact it was similar to a military haircut, just a little longer than regulation.

He pulled into a parking space at the Southport Marina. Vanessa had scheduled a private cruise on a small boat with picnic luncheon to be had on Presque Isle where a lighthouse stood with a park. The light was maintained by the Coast Guard and not open to the public, but the park nearby was open to anyone who had a boat or chartered one.

Vanessa had chartered the boat to take them and pick them up. She had specifically asked Joe to wear a nice polo and shorts and she herself was wearing a beautiful print halter-top sundress. Her hair blew in the breeze as they exited the van. He glanced at her again and thought how beautiful she was. But was she up to something? Her words came back to him: "Can't a girl plan a date with her handsome boyfriend?" And he didn't have a response to that.

"It's a beautiful day! I'm so glad we're doing this before the weather turned cold!" she said with a smile.

And she was right. There wouldn't be a lot of days with this kind of temperature after the weekend. "And it's just a regular date?" Joe asked again.

Vanessa laughed. "What more would it be?" She grabbed his hand and pointed to the end of the dock. "There's our ride!"

She and Joe made their way down to _The Salty Dog_ and boarded her. They sat in the back and enjoyed the ride. The captain stayed mostly at the helm while his first mate (who laughed at the name as she was his wife) checked on them and answered any questions they had.

The ride to the island took about thirty minutes and Joe enjoyed every moment of it as Vanessa sat snuggled up to his side. As they disembarked, he heard the captain's wife say, "Good luck," to Vanessa. He wasn't sure what was up, but he knew something was. He turned while on the dock and took the picnic basket and cooler from the captain.

"We'll be ready to depart in an hour and half," the captain said as he waved at the young couple.

Joe nodded and made his way behind Vanessa down the dock, sparing a glance at some of the other vessels tied up there. He moved to walk next to Vanessa once they were off the dock. "You know, if it had only been the boat trip, that would have been enough. Having the picnic is really special."

Vanessa looked up at him and smiled. "You're special and I thought we needed this."

Joe smiled back and then looked to the path in front of them. The wind blew the salt-tinged air around them and he decided that she was right. They did need this.

.**********.

Thirty minutes later, they lounged on the blanket. Joe lay back in the sun with an arm behind his head. Vanessa lay on her side beside him, propped up on an arm and looking down at him. "What?" he asked her as he could see that something was on her mind.

Her beautiful smile popped out and she sat up to put away the few remaining dishes from the picnic. "Let's walk around the trail."

Joe sat up and helped her put away the last items. They sat the basket on a nearby picnic table and moved in the direction of the rock-lined path that went around the perimeter of the island going along the rocky shoreline in a number of places. The breeze had died down and was now just refreshing and blowing Vanessa's hair just a little so that she reached up and put it in a loose braid and pulled a hair tie off from around her wrist. Joe smiled, obviously, she had thought about this which made him wonder if there was something more to their island lighthouse visit. He glanced from her to the open ocean that now was before him. It was vast and at the moment relatively calm.

Upon reaching a spot with some benches and a railing to overlook the rocks and waves below, he moved to lean against the rail and turned his face upward to the sun. The warmth of the sun and the caress of the breeze added to the smell of the ocean and its sounds upon the rocks below, made him smile. As he opened his eyes, he decided he'd bring Vanessa back here when he proposed. He could feel the ring against his chest and it was only the fact that so many people, including Vanessa's mother, didn't want him to propose yet that he resisted. _Maybe they're right. Would Vanessa just say yes to make me feel better? Do I have the right to bring her further into my life to live daily with the demons that haunt me so much?_

Vanessa wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his back. "What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

He placed one of his hands over hers and glanced over his shoulder at the top of her head. "Just that this place is perfect for us. Perfect for today." He turned his eyes to the horizons. "No problems in sight. Beautiful weather." _No demons to fight_ , he thought. Noticing there were no other visitors at this spot for the moment, he turned facing inland and the lighthouse and pulled her into his embrace. "It's like we're the only ones here." His hands rubbed her back. He turned his gaze from the lighthouse that was now in his view.

Vanessa glanced around. "It looks like we are the only ones here at the moment." She pushed back a little and looked into his eyes as she took his hands. "No time like the present."

Curious now, Joe asked, "Time for what?" The breeze was blowing her hair back off her face. She was beautiful and for a moment he was mesmerized until the spell was broken by her words.

"Joe Hardy, will you marry me?"

He could see the excitement and touch of apprehension in her eyes and all he wanted to do was scream ' _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ ' But before he could utter those words, the thoughts he had just moments before came rushing back _. What right do I have to ask her to share my life at this moment?_ While he was doing much better, he knew that his captivity by the Assassins had hurt him in ways that Laird and RJ Couch never could. The Assassins had attacked his mind with an intensity that he hadn't experienced before. In fact they had gathered information about his demons with the Lairds and Couch and used them against him too. He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them, he saw the hurt in Vanessa's eyes and knew he had to take it away.

His voice was soft and he stared directly into her eyes. "I love you more than anything, Vanessa. But right now my life is a mess." He paused and continued, "I want to marry you, but right now-"

He was surprised when she angrily cut in. "But we're young. Why don't we take some time? Why don't we just wait a year?"

Eyes wide, he slowly said, "You heard your mother and I talking."

Vanessa's hands gripped his tightly. "I did." She shook her head. "If YOU want to wait then let's wait. I love you, Joe. But don't let my mother, Dr. Childers, or your family convince you that we have to wait for your therapy in order to make informed decisions." She smiled as she stepped closer. She dropped his hands reached up to place them on either side of his head. Her eyes bored into his as his hands moved to hold her waist. "I've looked into your eyes and your demons don't scare me. We can fight them together."

Her words triggered something deep within him. Vanessa had found his fear and she wasn't afraid. She knew what he feared and she had made her choice. On her own. _She loves me for who I am, not who she wants me to be._ His mother had been right all those months back. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Her arms twined around his neck and threaded through his lengthening hair. Time slowed down and when they broke from their kiss, he drew a deep breath and stepped back. He reached up behind his neck and found the clasp for the necklace he wore. Quickly he unfastened it and pulled the length from beneath his shirt. Carefully he let the ring slide off the chain and into his hand. He pocketed the chain and knelt on one knee while Vanessa watched him in surprise.

Looking up at her, he took her hand and said, "Yes, I'll marry you. Will you marry me, Vanessa Bender?" He took her hand and slid the ring on her fourth finger. He smiled up at her as he asked, "Changed your mind?"

She dropped to her knees and threw her arms around his neck almost knocking him over. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!"

Joe laughed as he regained his balance and held her tightly. After a moment they stood and embraced again.

"I didn't know you had the ring with you," she said as she gazed at it in amazement.

He smoothed her hair as he said, "I've worn it around my neck every day since I returned home." He smiled as she continued to look at the ring. "You know our parents aren't going to be very happy that we're engaged."

Vanessa chuckled and turned her smile upon him. "They're going to be even more surprised that we're married."

Joe frowned. "Married?"

"I guess I didn't finish my proposal." The smile was still on her face as she put her arms around his neck. "Let's elope."


End file.
